Los buenos tiempos me están matando
by Ni.Felton
Summary: Draco ha construido una vida nueva alejado del mundo mágico pero pronto este equilibrio se verá amenazado al encontrarse a la última persona que imagino viviendo entre muggles. Historia basada en la película "Bajo el mismo techo".
1. Capítulo uno

Capítulo 1.

El departamento estaba frío como una heladera cuando llegó del trabajo. Odiaba ese tipo de detalles, el mundo muggle era tan terriblemente imperfecto. Pero, después de años de vivir en él había llegado a pensar que tenía cierto encanto.

Le gustaba pensar en que si alguien hubiese llegado hace 5 años y le hubiera dicho que él, Draco Malfoy, iba a vivir tan bien en un departamento muggle y a hacer amistades verdaderas en ese mundo que tanto despreció durante la primera mitad de su vida, le habría lanzado un cruciatus.

Pero la verdad era que huir del mundo mágico había sido la mejor decisión que había tomado en su vida entera. Él, el chico especializado en decisiones erróneas, había elegido bien por primera vez. En ese lugar estaba lejos de recuerdos dolorosos, de gente que lo señalaba, de las palabras hirientes que llegaban al correo en forma de tinta sobre el papel, de amores imposibles... de todo. Y además tenía amigos. Personas que le querían y se interesaban en él, en lo que era sin importar su pasado, un pasado que obviamente desconocían.

Descansó un rato antes de tomar una ducha y arreglarse para reunirse con sus amigos como cada viernes. Iba tarde así que decidió aparecerse unas calles antes y caminar hasta el bar desde ahí. A pesar de estar tan bien adaptado al mundo muggle seguía detestando los taxis. Nunca sabía qué decir durante el viaje, era incómodo como la mierda y no le gustaba que la gente pensara que era un engreído. En realidad, Draco era un engreído, pero era un engreído que había aprendido que en el mundo no mágico, al que ahora pertenecía, la amabilidad era como una llave mágica y siendo esa la única clase de magia que se podía permitir usar en público decidió volverla su arma secreta. Las primeras veces casi le dolía físicamente el tener que fingir sonrisas a desconocidos pero con el paso del tiempo todo se había vuelto más fácil aunque, si podía evitar situaciones que requerían fingir amabilidad, como el tomar un taxi, lo hacía.

Caminó bajo las luces del alumbrado público hasta llegar al bar en donde no tardó ni dos segundos en identificar a sus amigos, sentados en la misma mesa de siempre. Ralph le hizo una seña con la mano en cuanto lo vió y Draco se acercó. Después de un minuto de saludos y apretones de manos ya estaba sentado entre ellos y con un vaso en la mano sin saber con exactitud qué contenía.

Tan acostumbrado estaba al protocolo de aquellas reuniones que hasta la segunda ronda se percató de que había una chica entre ellos. Ralph tenía un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y se percató de la mirada confundida de Draco así que hizo que todos guardaran silencio para hablar fuerte.

— Bueno, ahora que Dean ha llegado creo que es hora de decirles a todos el motivo de la reunión de hoy .— dijo, usando el nombre falso que Draco le había dado a todos.

La mujer que tenía al lado sonrió y Draco no pudo evitar pensar en que parecía una chica agradable. Tenía una mirada que inspiraba confianza. Era una lástima que tuviera el cabello de aquel color naranja zanahoria que tan malos recuerdos le traía al rubio. Demasiado familiar, demasiado Weasley. Aunque aquella chica nada podía tener de Weasley, ella parecía más que soportable.

La voz de Ralph interrumpió sus pensamientos de repente.

— Quería que todos estuvieran presentes porque quiero hacer oficial mi compromiso con Caty.

Todos se miraron entre sí, confundidos. No sabían que Ralph tenía una novia y por supuesto que no se esperaban una noticia así aunque se alegraban de que el solitario Ralph hubiera encontrado a alguien que le hiciera sonreír fuera de aquel bar.

— Le he conocido en el hospital, no pregunten cómo, no es una buena historia.— continuó Ralph arrancando una sonrisa a todos los presentes.— Sé que deben pensar que estoy loco pero...— hizo una pausa para girarse hacia Caty y mirarla a los ojos mientras hablaba.— estoy completamente seguro de que ella es la mujer de mi vida y no pienso dejarle ir de mi lado tan fácilmente.— finalizó mientras se acercaba a Caty para besarla.

Toda la mesa rompió en gritos y aplausos y Draco se les unió un segundo después. Él jamás había pensado en algo como el matrimonio ni en mantener a una persona a su lado más de una noche o, si bien les iba, una mañana. Pero había algo en la mirada que Ralph le dedicó a Caty que le hizo desear que alguien le mirara de la misma forma, que alguien deseara atar su vida a la suya. Draco no permitió que el pensamiento fuera más lejos. Su vida estaba demasiado llena de mierda como para permitirle a alguien adentrarse y formar parte de ella de esa manera.

Uno a uno los amigos de Ralph le felicitaron a él y a Caty. Después de otras dos rondas ya estaban todos puestos en ambiente y bromeando como si Caty siempre hubiera sido parte del grupo. Draco no se había equivocado al pensar que Caty era una chica agradable, lo era.

En un momento de la noche Ralph se disculpó y fue al baño así que Caty aprovechó para acercarse a Draco y tratar de entablar conversación de una manera más directa.

—Así que tú eres Dean ¿cierto?

Draco asintió con una sonrisa que no tuvo que fingir, justo como la primera vez que había hablado con Ralph.

—Me han hablado mucho de ti, Ralph te considera su mejor amigo, lo sabes ¿no? Bueno, así es. Me gustaría ser tu amiga también ¿qué tal si me hablas un poco de ti?

Draco dudó un momento antes de responder.

—Bueno, no hay mucho que decir, tengo un restaurante, o más bien una cafetería que espero convertir pronto en restaurante. Mi vida gira alrededor del negocio y estas reuniones. Soy aburrido como la mierda, lamento si escuchar eso te decepciona.

Ambos sonrieron antes de que Caty volviera a tomar la palabra.

—Entonces ¿cómo es que conociste a Ralph y a todos ellos?

—Oh, antes ambos asistíamos a un club de lectura, algo pequeño. Tuvimos algunas charlas interesantes sobre literatura y filosofía y después de que el grupo se disolviera continuamos encontrándonos junto a algunos otros amigos. Es como un hermano para mi. La verdad es que siempre fui un muchacho bastante solitario y bueno, mírame ahora, me desconozco.— terminó Draco con una sonrisa.

—Así que ya no te gusta la idea de ser solitario y misterioso.— dijo Caty en algo que sonó más a afirmación que a pregunta. — Bueno, Dean, si estás dispuesto yo podría presentarte a mi linda hermana que...

—Oh no, no, no, no.— interrumpió Draco de inmediato.

—Mira, sé que quizá yo soy algo, demasiado extrovertida pero ella es diferente, ella es...

—Mira, no dudo que tu hermana sea una linda persona, justo como tú. No es eso, en serio no es eso, es solo que... digamos que no me siento a gusto saliendo con emm, mujeres.— dijo Draco, seguro de que sus mejillas blancas se habían vuelto rojas como manzanas.

—Oh, entonces tú eres ¿gay? — respondió ella apenada.

—Sí, supongo que si, soy gay.— dijo, recuperando su color.

—Disculpame en serio,Ralph jamás lo mencionó, bueno, no es como si lo tuviera que mencionar, no.— guardó silencio un instante antes de que sus ojos brillaran como si hubiera tenido una idea brillante.— tengo un amigo. Él trabaja para mí, verás, tengo una librería y bueno, él es el segundo al mando. Es tan lindo y te aseguro que se llevarían tan bien.— Por tercera ocasión, fue interrumpida por Draco quien le hizo un gesto con la mano indicándole que era momento de dejar de hablar.

— En serio, no te preocupes. Estoy bien, no estoy buscando una relación o algo así.

— No estaba insinuando que tuvieras que acostarte con él, Dean. Solo creo que es buena idea que se conozcan. Ambos tienen tanto en común, de acuerdo a lo que Ralph me ha contado de ti. Creo que serían buenos amigos, solo déjame hablar con él y ver qué pasa después.— finalizó con una sonrisa y ojos de cachorro.

Draco en serio no quería conocer más personas pero pensó que no afectaría en nada hacer un amigo más así que asintió sin esperar el efusivo abrazo de Caty que llegó después de eso.

Ralph carraspeo divertido, anunciando su llegada y Caty se separó de Draco para darle un corto beso en los labios y echarle los brazos al cuello a su prometido.

—Dean ha accedido a que le presente a un amigo.— le informó Caty.

—Dean, disculpa, esta mujer es bastante impertinente. — le dijo Ralph en tono de broma mientras le daba una mirada de "no tienes porqué hacer esto".

—No, no te preocupes, quizá ella tenga razón y yo necesite, emm, ¿ampliar mi círculo social?— dijo Draco resignado.

—Caty ¿le has lavado el cerebro a mi mejor amigo mientras yo orinaba?— dijo con horror fingido.

—Oh, cállate. — respondió ella para después acercarse a Draco de nuevo.— por cierto, voy a hablar con mi amigo, quizá y hasta se puedan encontrar la siguiente semana. Oh, casi lo olvidó, su nombre es David Malfoy.

Draco casi escupió el trago que le acababa de dar a su bebida.


	2. Capítulo dos

Bienvenidos al segundo capítulo. Este lleva dedicatoria especial para el primer miembro después de mi del grupo de facebook que fundé hace algunos meses. Además de ser la persona más Slytherin que conozco, y que conste que es cumplido. Jean, muchas gracias por el apoyo hoy y siempre, significa un montón para mi.

Ahora si, vamos al capítulo. Bueno, antes les aviso que voy a estar actualizando cada tercer día si mi tiempo me lo permite, gracias por sus comentarios, me sacan más sonrisas de las que merezco.

Capítulo dos.

Nadie compartía su apellido fuera del mundo mágico, pensar aquello no tenía sentido alguno. Ningún muggle tenía el apellido Malfoy. Pero tampoco tenía ningún pariente llamado David, de eso estaba seguro.

Entonces ¿quién rayos era ese tal David Malfoy y qué hacía usando ese apellido? Su apellido.

Draco tuvo un momento de pánico en cuanto cerró la puerta de su departamento. ¿Y si alguien lo había encontrado y planeaba burlarse de él? O quizá matarlo. No ignoraba el hecho de que cientos de personas lo querían muerto, a él y a todos los marcados por el señor oscuro que se habían salvado de ir a Azkaban.

Estuvo a punto de irse, de huir de nuevo. Pero ¿a dónde iba a huir? Tenía una vida ahí. Sus mejores años los había vivido en esa ciudad, con esas personas. No podía simplemente dejar todo eso atrás.

Decidió calmarse y encarar la situación. Seguro que estaba siendo un idiota y todo aquello era producto de su imaginación, una gran coincidencia.

Envió un mensaje de texto para Ralph, pidiéndole el número de Caty. No tardó ni dos minutos en responder.

Marcó el número, tenía que disculparse por su reacción de la noche anterior ya que justo después de que ella le revelara el nombre de su amigo él había inventando una excusa tonta que ni siquiera recordaba para luego huir tan rápido que casi se tropieza en la puerta con un grupo de personas que iba entrando al lugar y les había gritado a pesar de que toda la culpa había sido de él.

—¿Diga? — escuchó la voz de Caty distorsionada por el teléfono.

—Hola Caty, soy Dean.

—¡Dean! Gracias al cielo, pensé que estabas enojado o algo así. Me sentí tan mal ayer, no quiero ser la culpable de alejarte de Ralph, en serio no era mi intención, si tú no te sientes listo para conocer personas nadie te debería presionar para hacerlo ¡Y mucho menos alguien a quien no conoces! De verdad lo siento, yo...

—Caty, Caty, escucha, no estoy ni estaba enojado contigo, tranquila. Fue una idiotez lo de ayer, yo soy el que te debe una disculpa.

—Vale, entonces los dos nos sentimos terrible así que estamos a mano y nadie se tiene que disculpar.— dijo y Draco fácilmente pudo imaginar su sonrisa detrás del teléfono.

—Está bien, todo bien entonces.

—Y con todo ¿te refieres a todo? — dijo Caty arrastrando las palabras, intentando mantener un tono casual y fallando en el intento.

—No comprendo.

—Lo que quiero decir es ¿la cita sigue en pie? Le he hablado a David de ti y accedió a encontrarse contigo. Por favor, Dean, él está más que entusiasmado con la idea, le hablé tanto sobre ti y creo que ya le gustas sin siquiera conocerte. David confía en mi y en mi buen gusto para las personas. Tú también deberías hacerlo.

Draco tuvo un momento de duda. ¿Se arriesgaría? Definitivamente tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que saber si aquello era una coincidencia y en serio no había de que preocuparse. Después de todo, siempre podía llevar su varita con él por si las cosas se complicaban.

—Sí, ya te había dicho que si y tengo palabra. Pero quiero poner un par de condiciones.

—Perfecto, solo dime tus condiciones y yo me encargó de lo demás.— su voz estaba llena de entusiasmo.

—En primer lugar, no quiero que él venga a mi casa, no quiero que sepa nada, ni siquiera mi zona de la ciudad. Tú me vas a dar su dirección y yo voy a ir a buscarle. Y en segundo lugar, quiero que le dejes muy claro que esto no es una cita, solo accedí a conocerlo.— terminó Draco, tratando de sonar seguro y decidido y lográndolo a pesar de que aquello era todo lo contrario a como se sentía.

—Perfecto. Te mandaré un mensaje de texto con su dirección si él lo permite. Estamos en contacto, un beso enorme.

Dos segundos después colgó dejando a Draco temblando de nervios.

David Malfoy había aceptado. Habían quedado el jueves a las 6 p.m.

El corazón de Draco latía a un ritmo irregular mientras se abotonaba la camisa con dedos temblorosos.

Había pasado dos horas eligiendo un atuendo para después enojarse consigo mismo. ¿Por qué se esmeraba tanto en su arreglo cuando él mismo había dejado en claro que aquello no era una cita? Se llevó las manos al rostro para después convencerse a si mismo de que no se estaba esmerando, él siempre quería lucir bien, no era algo fuera de lo normal.

Cuando por fin estuvo listo se sentó en la cama y trató de calmarse. No podía llegar temblando a la casa de un desconocido.

Él sabía que Caty no lo pondría en peligro pero también sabía que, si aquella persona era un mago que lo estaba buscando, bien podría haberla usado en contra de su voluntad. Era más que probable que así fuera y aún así, ahí estaba, a punto de entregarse a domicilio y en bandeja de plata a aquel desconocido. Inhaló y exhaló mientras se repetía por enésima vez que todo iba a estar bien, que aquellas películas muggles de asesinos y criminales le habían afectado y que no había nada que temer.

Tomó un taxi ya que desconocía la zona y, por primera vez, no le importó no tener nada que decirle al taxista.

En menos tiempo del que esperaba se encontró a si mismo frente a la puerta marcada con el número que Caty le había dado. Se tranquilizó de inmediato al observar la casa. Era demasiado muggle para albergar a un mago en busca de venganza. Era pequeña pero parecía acogedora, había una podadora en el cuidado jardín y una Harley Davidson negra contra la pared. Draco casi se ríe ante el pensamiento de que la persona que usaba esa motocicleta era la misma que cuidaba aquellos rosales y podaba aquel césped.

Una sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro, entusiasmado de pronto ante la idea de conocer a la persona que le esperaba tras esa puerta blanca. Probablemente algo bueno iba a salir de todo eso. Nunca lo admitiría frente a otras personas pero si necesitaba a alguien que se interesara por él de una manera diferente a la de sus amigos. No podía permitirse una relación normal pero si podía encontrar una persona interesante para divertirse no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad. Había sido bastante estúpido de su parte el esperar una situación de riesgo. Era libre, todo aquello que alguna vez lo lastimó o intentó lastimarlo estaba lejos. Nadie lo iba a encontrar.

Tocó el timbre de la casa y en menos de un medio minuto la puerta se abría para recibirlo. Se abrió completamente dejando ver al hombre parado en el recibidor. Y entonces el corazón de Draco estuvo a punto de detenerse por completo al ver a la persona que le esperaba.

Cabello imposiblemente desordenado y ojos de un color tan verde que lo mareaban.

No podía ser.

Simplemente no.

Aquello tenía que ser una maldita broma.

—¿Draco? — dijo Harry. En cuestión de segundos todo color había abandonado su rostro.

Se quedaron ahí, parados frente a frente y mirándose fijamente a los ojos lo que pareció ser una eternidad. Draco fue el primero en recuperar la compostura y romper el silencio.

—He venido a recoger un Malfoy y me encuentro con un Potter. Me gustaría hablar con el gerente para pedir un reembolso.— dijo con voz sarcástica, haciendo notar el enojo que sentía.

—Yo... yo...— Harry no era capaz de articular otra palabra y comenzaba a sentirse acorralado.

—¿Tú qué? Ahora mismo me vas a explicar esta mierda.— Draco había levantado la voz mientras empujaba a Harry al interior de la casa y cerraba la puerta. Lo tomó del cuello de la camisa gris que usaba y le dedicó una mirada amenazadora.

—¿Creíste que iba a ser divertido, eh? Yo estaba tan tranquilo, no lo merecía. Un asqueroso mortífago no merece tranquilidad. ¿Cierto, Potter? ¿Eso fue lo que pensaste al venir a buscarme? ¿Cómo me encontraste? — Harry no contestó, sus ojos comenzaban a humedecer.— ¡Contesta con un carajo!

Draco estaba gritando y Harry podría haber jurado que hasta los vecinos que vivían al final del vecindario le estaban escuchando.

—Malfoy, yo... me estás lastimando .— dijo al fin Harry con voz ahogada.

—¿Te estoy lastimando, Potter? Vaya, y yo que tenía intención de acariciarte.— contestó en tono de burla mientras tomaba con mayor fuerza la camisa de Harry.

—Malfoy, yo no tenía idea de que eras tú, de que estabas aquí. Si yo lo hubiera sabido jamás me hubiera acercado.

"Si yo lo hubiera sabido jamás me hubiera acercado". Claro, porque nada había cambiado. San Potter jamás habría elegido estar frente a él de forma voluntaria. Draco sabía que Harry lo despreciaba, desde el primer momento en el que se habían conocido. Draco lo sabía y aún así se había pasado todos y cada uno de sus años de escuela siguiéndole. Al principio se convenció a si mismo de que le odiaba porque había rechazado su amistad, porque había preferido a alguien tan inferior a él como Weasley. Un Weasley antes de un Malfoy, vaya burla.

Pero conforme el tiempo pasaba se hacía más difícil mentirse. No lo odiaba. Nunca lo había odiado. Su boca no paraba de hablar de Harry y no podía hacerlo de la manera en la que quería así que decidió no detenerse y simplemente cambiar el enfoque de aquella obsesión a la vista de los demás. Si no podía odiarlo en serio, por lo menos tenía que hacer creer a los demás que lo hacía.

Ese amor platónico y hasta un tanto enfermizo que sentía por Harry había sido una de las principales razones por las que Draco había tomado la decisión de alejarse.

Y ahora ahí estaba. Frente a él de nuevo, después de todos esos años. Esos años en los que pensó que Harry Potter era algo superado y que ahora se veían arruinados porque, en ese momento, viendo sus ojos verdes, sentía exactamente lo mismo que había sentido la primera vez. Una oleada de afecto y después, al darse cuenta de que ese afecto no era correspondido, una rabia que se apoderaba de cada parte de su cuerpo. Porque el maldito rechazo dolía, había dolido años atrás y seguía doliendo en esos momentos. Dolor en todas sus dimensiones, incluso físico.

—Supongamos que te creo, Potter.— dijo al fin, pronunciando aquel apellido con todo el desprecio del que fue capaz. — Supongamos que soy un pobre ingenuo que cree en la honestidad del salvador del mundo mágico y, evidentemente, en que tú no sabías que yo estaba aquí. Pero aún hay algo que no cuadra en esto. ¿Por qué usas mi apellido? ¿Por qué Caty me dijo que tu apellido era Malfoy? Siempre pensé que la sola mención de mi familia te producía arcadas, entonces ¿Por qué usar nuestro apellido? ¿Por qué sentirte con el derecho a usarlo?— terminó Draco, sin despegar sus ojos de los de Harry en ningún momento pero aflojando el agarre de su camisa.

Las mejillas de Harry se encendieron de inmediato y Draco lo encontró adorable sonrojado. Después su enojo aumentó más consigo mismo por ser tan débil, tan vulnerable a Harry. Harry, por su parte, dejó de sosternerle la mirada a Draco para mirar a la pared detrás de él, que de pronto parecía de lo más interesante. Todavía sin mirarlo la voz de Harry rompió la tensión que se había construido entre los dos ante ese largo silencio.

—Malfoy, te juro que si te calmas un poco yo te puedo explicar todo, por favor, sueltame y hablemos con calma.— dijo Harry con expresión derrotada.

—No, Potter. Di lo que tengas que decir ahora y de esta manera. Sé que estás acostumbrado a que las personas cedan ante ti y hagan las cosas bajo tus términos pero yo no lo voy a hacer.

Draco no estaba dispuesto a ceder. No estaba dispuesto a mostrar debilidad, no ante Harry.

—Drac... Malfoy.— Harry se corrigió inmediatamente. — es... no tiene sentido, yo... es solo una broma personal todo este asunto del apellido, en realidad...— Harry no pudo finalizar porque las manos de Draco retomaron la fuerza de su agarre para después empujarle y dejarlo en el suelo.

—¿Con que broma personal, eh? ¡Yo no soy tu maldito chiste! ¡Mi familia y su apellido no están para tu diversión! Quizá nos salvaste, quizá en más de una ocasión pero Potter, nada te va a dar el derecho de humillarnos ¡Nada! — gritó Draco antes de darse la vuelta para salir azotando la puerta, dejando a un Harry en el suelo, confundido y con un montón de sentimientos encontrados, justo como en sexto año.

Draco pateó todo lo que se encontró en el jardín de la casa mientras hacia su camino hacia la salida. Incluso se detuvo a dedicarle algunas patadas exclusivamente a la moto de Harry. Si algún vecino pasaba por ahí en ese momento estaba seguro de que llamaría a la policía pero no le importó.

Siguió caminando a gran velocidad pero sin rumbo fijo. Solo quería alejarse lo antes posible de Harry. Harry, solo pensar en él, en lo mucho que había cambiado pero al mismo tiempo en lo igual que seguía siendo a cuando estaban en el colegio, solo evocar su rostro en su mente le hacía sentir una presión en el pecho que estaba lejos de ser agradable.

No se dio cuenta del momento en el que comenzó, simplemente sintió la humedad rodando por sus mejillas y su visión volverse borrosa mientras caminaba.

Estaba llorando. Otra vez estaba llorando por Harry Potter, como tantas otras veces, como no hacía en tantos años. Se sentó en la banqueta de alguna calle que no conocía mientras intentaba dejar de llorar. Se sentía patético y humillado, a pesar de que fuera Harry el que había quedado en el suelo.

No supo cuanto tiempo había pasado cuando al fin se calmó y las lágrimas cedieron un poco. Decidió llamar a Ralph. Necesitaba escuchar la voz de su mejor amigo, le recordaba que estaba en otro lugar y que tenía otra vida, que todo había quedado atrás aunque Potter hubiera llegado a escarbar un pequeño agujero hacia aquel mundo que ahora odiaba.

—¿Dean?— contestó Ralph, confundido.

—Si ¿es un mal momento? No es nada importante, puedo marcar después.

—No seas ridículo, si no fuera algo importante no hubieras llamado. ¿No era hoy tu cita? ¿Acabó tan temprano? ¿Tan mal fue?

Draco lanzó un bufido. ¿Qué rayos le iba a contar a Ralph? "Mira, si, en realidad soy un mago y crecí odiando a los de tu clase, hubo una guerra y yo huí cuando terminó, ahora el chico que venció al señor tenebroso está aquí y tu prometida me arregló una no cita con él, fuera de eso todo bien".

—Pues, digamos que ya conocía al amigo de Caty. Íbamos juntos al colegio y jamás nos llevamos bien, fue una mala idea pero obviamente nadie tiene la culpa, ustedes no podían haberlo sabido.— contestó Draco.

—No te preocupes, yo entiendo. ¿Quieres contarle a Caty tú o le digo yo? Planeaba llamarte ella misma a la media noche, dijo que necesitaba saber cómo habían ido las cosas. En serio pensaba que era una buena idea todo esto.

—¿Ella está ahí?

—Sí, en la otra habitación.

—¿Me la podrías pasar? Yo mismo le cuento.

—Vale, cualquier cosa sabes que me tienes a mi, no dejes que ella te presione o te haga sentir culpable ¿está bien?— dijo Ralph y Draco no pudo quererle más en esos momentos. Aunque ninguno de los dos fuera bueno con las palabras sabían demostrarse apoyo siempre. Ralph le hacía sentir a Draco ganas de haber tenido un hermano aunque ahora se tenían el uno al otro, su amistad era un buen premio de consolación del destino.

—¿Dean? Cuéntamelo todo, no omitas detalles sucios por favor.— escuchó al fin la efusiva voz de Caty al teléfono.

—Lamentablemente para ti, no hay detalles sucios. Ni siquiera hay detalles.— dijo Draco, en un tono que intentaba ser divertido pero solo le hacía sonar cansado.

—¿Tan mal estuvo?— Caty sonaba bastante decepcionada.

—Multiplica por veintidós tu concepto de "mal" y tendrás una aproximación acerca de que tan mal estuvo.

—No te creo, eso es imposible. Los dos son tan pefectos juntos, yo nunca me equivoco en estas cosas, quizá las cosas vayan mejor en la segunda cita.

—Caty, esto no fue una cita y por supuesto que no habrá una segunda vez. Él y yo ya nos conocíamos, íbamos juntos al colegio y nos odiábamos. Te has equivocado por primera vez, acepta y supera por favor.

—No puedo creer el mal tino que tuve, seguramente ni siquiera salieron de la casa y no por las cosas que yo me imaginaba. En fin, Dean, por enésima vez desde que te conocí, te tengo que pedir disculpas. Parece que constantemente voy a estar arruinando las cosas contigo así que ¿te acostumbras y tomas mis disculpas por todas las veces futuras en las que voy a meter la pata?— Draco no pudo evitar reír.

—Está bien, pero todo por Ralph, a ti te odiaré definitivamente toda tu vida.— bromeó Draco, sacando una risa de la chica al teléfono.

—Creo que puedo vivir con eso. Pero Dean ¿habrá algo que pueda compensar lo de hoy? En serio me siento mal por el momento incómodo que te hice pasar.

—Sí, si hay algo. Solo promete que no tendré que ver a tu amigo nunca más.


	3. Capítulo tres

Hola de nuevo. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, intento responderlos todos. Nunca esperé tanto apoyo para esta historia pero les agradezco infinitamente por dármelo. Espero sus reviews, un montón de abrazos.

Capítulo 3.

Había sido un día duro en la cafetería. Los viernes siempre eran el día fuerte de la semana pero aquel día en especial le hacía pensar a Draco que la mitad de la ciudad se había pasado por su pequeña cafetería. No se quejaba, claro está, aquello le aseguraba un mes más de comodidades y mantenía la buena racha en la que estaba.

Cuando decidió abrir aquel lugar tuvo que hacer muchos sacrificios, vivir casi al día. Pasó malos momentos durante todo un año pero ni siquiera eso pudo hacerlo flaquear, cambiar los lujos por la libertad le parecía un trato justo. Difícil, pero justo.

Además, la carga extra de trabajo ocupaba todo su tiempo y le permitía tener en blanco su mente para no pensar en el fatídico jueves que había pasado. Ni siquiera se había detenido un momento para pensar en Harry. Llegaba completamente agotado a casa y, después de darse una ducha, se entregaba a su cama apenas la tocaba. Era como caer en un pequeño coma de 7 horas.

Caty y Ralph también habían ayudado mucho. Ella parecía cumplir su promesa ya que no había mencionado a Harry-David ni siquiera una vez. La pareja había ido a almorzar a la cafetería de Draco dos días de la semana y él había ido con Ralph al cine el miércoles. Al fin era viernes y tenía planeado, como cada semana, ir al bar. Lamentablemente un grupo de personas se negaba a irse mientras Draco esperaba pacientemente tras la barra. Le dieron ganas de arrancar y quemar el letrero que anunciaba "Cerramos hasta que el último cliente se vaya" que brillaba sobre su cabeza.

Los minutos seguían pasando y Draco decidió mandar a casa a su personal, después de todo aquel grupo solamente iba a pedir la cuenta e irse. El problema era en cuánto tiempo planeaban hacerlo.

Uno de los hombres caminó hacia la barra minutos después, Draco esperaba que al fin fuera por la cuenta.

—¿Es cierto lo que dice el letrero o ya tienes prisa? Es que, verás, unos compañeros aún no salen de la conferencia a la que asistimos unas cuadras adelante y los estamos esperando, pero honestamente, te he estado observando y creo que tienes prisa por cerrar así que no sé bien qué hacer.— dijo el hombre con voz grave.

Draco se golpeó la cabeza contra la pared mentalmente. Había fallado rotundamente en su misión de ocultar su molestia y aquello le hizo sentir culpable. Después de todo, aquel hombre estaba recomendando su lugar a otro grupo de personas, quizá merecía algo de amabilidad.

—No te preocupes, llama a tus amigos. Los clientes siempre son bien recibidos.— respondió Draco mientras intentaba sonreír.

El hombre asintió e hizo su camino de vuelta a la mesa. Hasta ese momento Draco reparó en lo atractivo que era.

Tomó su celular para marcar el número de Ralph sin quitarle un ojo de encima al desconocido que le seguía lanzando miradas desde la mesa. No mentía cuando dijo que lo había estado observando.

—¿Diga? — contestó su amigo.

—Ralph ¿Ya están en el bar?

—No, planeamos salir en media hora ¿tú ya llegaste? Podemos salir ahora mismo si estás esperando.

—No es necesario, probablemente no asista hoy, tengo mucho trabajo. Tomen las cosas con calma, yo estoy bien, tomen una ronda en mi honor.

—Vale, solo porque es trabajo pero espero que no se te haga costumbre el faltar.

—No será así, mis viernes son suyos. Adiós, nos vemos luego.

—Nos vemos, suerte con lo que sea que hagas.— se despidió Ralph antes de colgar.

El juego de miradas con aquel hombre continuó por un rato y su corazón dio un brinco cuando el desconocido se paró y caminó hacia él por segunda vez en la noche. En realidad no fue su corazón el que dio el brinco sino una parte más al sur de la anatomía de Draco. Llevaba casi dos años sin sexo, era lógico que su cuerpo volviera a tener reacciones de quinceañero ante un hombre atractivo.

—Vengo por la cuenta.— anunció el hombre al llegar.

—¿Tus amigos te dejaron plantado?— respondió Draco levantando una ceja.

—Sí, al parecer fueron directamente al hotel saliendo de la conferencia. No son de aquí, el jetlag los tiene hechos polvo.

—Oh.— exclamó mientras imprimía la cuenta.

El hombre recargó ambos codos en la barra y se acercó más a Draco quien se tensó de inmediato.

—Luces decepcionado. — le dijo con una sonrisa mientras le pasaba su tarjeta de crédito.

—El dinero extra siempre es bien recibido.— respondió sin ceder al coqueteo. El rostro decepcionado frente a él después de oír aquellas palabras le hizo sonreír internamente.

—Creo que voy a empezar a venir a este lugar con más frecuencia. — respondió el hombre mientras Draco le pasaba el comprobante para que lo firmara. Al parecer no se había rendido.

—Bien, tenemos descuentos especiales a clientes frecuentes.

—Pues anota mi nombre en la lista de una vez.— le respondió mientras le pasaba el comprobante de vuelta y lo que parecía ser una tarjeta de presentación.

—Buenas noches, supongo que nos estaremos viendo entonces.— se detuvo para leer la tarjeta.— Profesor Lloyd.

—Patrick para los no alumnos. — dijo sonriendo de una manera que le hizo preguntarse a Draco si acaso no le dolía la mandíbula al final del día.

—De acuerdo.— se despidió Draco.

Santo cielo. Un profesor. Un maldito profesor de universidad. Draco sintió celos de sus alumnos. Sonrió por última vez a Patrick mientras este salía del lugar. Una vez solo, se apresuró a cerrar. Después de todo si iba a poder asistir a su reunión. Había tenido una buena venta en la cafetería, había conseguido el número de un profesor sexy y ahora se iba a encontrar con sus amigos. A él siempre le salía bien todo.

Decidió caminar hasta el bar, no estaba lejos y tenía tiempo de sobra. Entró al llegar y localizó primero el brillante cabello pelirrojo de Caty, la saludó con la mano pero ella no le devolvió el saludo. Tenía pinta de haber visto a un fantasma. La chica le dio a Ralph una mirada de disculpa y él se giro para ver a Draco parado en la entrada. Fue hasta entonces que el rubio se dio cuenta de que Harry estaba sentado frente a Caty.

Ralph se paró y jaló suavemente a Draco, llevándolo hasta la salida del bar. Se paró frente a él y le ofreció un cigarrillo para después encender uno él también. No dijeron nada por un buen rato, solo fumaron en la calle como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Perdón, le dije a Caty que no venías y le ha llamado a David.— rompió el silencio Ralph.— Dice que los viernes se queda hasta tarde en la librería ordenando cosas o algo así, ella no puede verlo así pero...

— ¿David? Ahora es David. Genial.— lo interrumpió Draco.

—Sí, David. Lo conocí el martes y bueno, hoy pasamos por él y parece ser un tipo agradable, me cae bien. Quizá si me contaras qué fue lo que te hizo para que le odies tanto yo podría tomarle rencor también pero en serio no entiendo. Parece ser un buen tipo.

Draco le dio una calada a su cigarrillo para calmarse antes de hablar. Se sintió estúpido por haberse molestado. A Draco le había costado mucho cambiar su concepto de amigos, comprender que lo amigos no tienen porqué seguirle ni obedecerle.

—Olvida lo que dije ¿quieres? Tienes razón, soy un idiota. Puedes llamarle cómo quieras. Tú no tienes por qué odiar a nadie por mi, eres mi amigo no mi súbdito. Fue una mala idea venir sin avisar, lo siento, será mejor que me vaya.— dijo acomodándose el abrigo y dando la vuelta.

—No te preocupes, yo soy el que se tiene que ir, ni siquiera sé porqué acepte venir. Lo siento.— escuchó a sus espaldas la inconfundible voz de Harry.

Caty estaba detrás de él, al parecer lo había seguido hasta la salida y se veía contrariada. Estaba entre la espada y la pared.

—He dicho que me voy yo, todos ya se la están pasando bien, solo he arruinado el momento. — anunció Draco sin mirar a Harry.

—Dean, por favor. Sabes que no es así. — Ralph trató de detenerlo.

El rubio se detuvo un momento para llevarse una mano al puente de la nariz y cerrar los ojos. Cuando los abrió Harry estaba frente a él y Draco casi jadea ante la cercanía.

—¿Podemos hablar?— le dijo.

Maldito Potter. Sabía que no podía quedar mal frente a sus amigos, los estaba usando de escudo para que él no se pudiera negar a hablar con él.

—Está bien. — se giró para encarar a Ralph y a su prometida. — Vayan adentro, nosotros nos vamos.— dijo para quitarle esa ventaja a Harry.

Caty sonrió, malentendiendo la situación. Los dos volvieron al bar y Draco le sonrió a Ralph para indicarle que estaba bien antes de al fin hacerle frente a Harry.

—¿Qué quieres? — le dijo con frialdad.

—Pedirte perdón.

—¿Por qué me vas a pedir perdón, Potter?

—Por todo.

Draco trató de no verse afectado ante la intensidad de la voz de Harry.

—Potter, no me interesan tus disculpas.— hizo una pausa.— Pero si quiero pedirte un favor.

—Dime.— respondió Harry, esperanzado.

—Quiero que te alejes de mis amigos, de mi vida. Vives en esta ciudad, no puedo hacer nada para impedirlo pero si te puedo pedir que te mantengas al margen de mi vida. Estas personas son importantes para mi, quizá no lo entiendas o te parezca extraño viniendo de mi pero así es, son importantes y te pido que te alejes. Mantente al margen, por favor.

Harry lucía decepcionado pero se las arregló para contestarle.

—Estoy al margen de tu vida, no he venido hoy buscándote. Me pides que me aleje de tu vida pero en realidad no he sido yo el que se ha involucrado en ella. Caty es mi mejor amiga y resulta que está comprometida con tu mejor amigo. ¿No te gusta eso? Mala suerte. No voy a dejar de ver a mis amigos solo porque a ti te molesta mi presencia.

Draco hizo una mueca. Harry tenía razón, él tampoco planeaba alejarse de la vida de Ralph, era su mejor amigo. Harry iba a ser una constante en su vida después de que sus amigos se casaran por mucho que eso le molestara. Estarían invitados a las mismas reuniones y serían parte de las decisiones y momentos importantes de las vidas de sus amigos. Era inevitable. Suspiró para después acomodarse el abrigo y hablar.

—Que conste que todo lo estoy haciendo por otras personas, no por ti.— dijo mientras caminaba y Harry lo seguía, captando el sentido de sus palabras.

—Me queda clarísimo. — dijo el moreno con una sonrisa.

Caminaron sin saber a dónde iban por lo que pareció mucho tiempo. Hombro con hombro. Incluso sus dedos llegaron a rozarse accidentalmente, logrando que las mejillas de ambos se tiñeran de rojo, un rubor que quedó oculto por la oscuridad de la noche. De pronto Draco de dio cuenta de que si seguían caminando en aquella dirección se iban a encontrar frente a su cafetería y el pánico lo invadió.

—Potter ¿quieres ir a tomar algo? Conozco un lugar pero se encuentra del otro lado de la ciudad. Solo para establecer las condiciones de nuestra tregua, claro está.

Harry sonrió y asintió sin decir nada. Draco dio un suspiro de alivio cuando ambos cambiaron de dirección.

—Entonces ¿quieres hacer una tregua? — dijo Harry.

—No, no quiero. Sin embargo, tengo que hacerlo.

Harry caminó más rápido hasta adelantarlo para pararse frente a él y detenerlo. Tenía la mano derecha extendida hacia Draco y una sonrisa tímida.

—¿Qué haces? — dijo quedamente el ex Slytherin.

—Draco Malfoy, años atrás me ofreciste tu mano y amistad, lo que pasó después es mejor no recordarlo. Así que hoy yo te ofrezco mi mano para prometer que intentaremos no matarnos el uno al otro, por nuestros mejores amigos. Entenderé si prefieres rechazarla en venganza.— dijo Harry en un tono tan serio que Draco tuvo que hacer uso de todas sus fuerzas para contener las ganas de besarle todo el rostro. Bastardo adorable.

Harry estuvo a punto de bajar la mano al ver que el rubio no parecía responder pero a medio camino fue detenido por la mano de Draco.

—Acepto el trato.— dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

Se quedaron así, con las manos tomadas y mirándose a los ojos, más tiempo del necesario. Harry fue el primero en darse cuenta y dar un paso hacia atrás.

—Potter, creo que es mejor que me vaya a mi casa. A diferencia de la mayoría de las personas yo no descanso en fin de semana así que será mejor dormir aunque sea un poco, ya habrá tiempo de hablar después— dijo incómodo el rubio. Sabía que necesitaba despejar la mente después de lo ocurrido antes de ponerse voluntariamente en un lugar cerrado frente a Potter por dos horas.

—Está bien, de cualquier manera fue un gusto hablar al fin como personas, ya sabes, sin gritos y todo eso.

Draco de pronto recordó el asunto del apellido que usaba Potter en el mundo muggle pero prefirió guardar esa conversación para después. No tenía ganas de discutir.

—Igualmente, Potter. Buenas noches.— le dijo antes de caminar hasta un rincón oscuro de la calle para aparecerse en su departamento.

Cuando llegó se fue directamente a la cama. Si cerraba los ojos todavía podía ver a Harry frente a él, con su mano extendida y sus ojos de cachorro. Aquel gesto significó más para Draco de lo que llegaría a admitir jamás. El salvador del mundo mágico ofreciéndole su mano y rogándole con la mirada que no la rechazara. Se preguntó si él lucía de la misma manera aquella vez años atrás, cuando ambos eran solo unos niños. Pensó en rechazar su mano pero hubiera sido un gesto inmaduro, él era otra persona y no tenía porqué fingir frente a Potter. Y después, cuando al fin le dio la mano, todas sus terminaciones nerviosas parecieron concentrarse en las zonas que tocaban la piel de Harry. Por un momento tuvo miedo de no ser capaz de soltar la mano de Harry y hacer algo estúpido como robarle un beso. Pero aquello no pasó y se alegraba. Habían hecho un acuerdo, no se iban a matar entre ellos. Eso no significaba que fueran a intentar ser amigos. Para nada. Así que no se podía permitir a si mismo el fantasear con las posibilidades.

En eso pensaba cuando ya no fue capaz de abrir los ojos, su cuerpo al fin se había rendido y cayó en un sueño profundo, aunque las puntas de sus dedos, que sobresalían de la cama, aún podían sentir el tacto de Harry Potter sobre ellas.


	4. Capítulo cuatro

Hola de nuevo, pido mil disculpas por tardar tanto pero tuve compromisos y no quería subir cualquier cosa. Gracias por el apoyo y por sus comentarios, siempre diré que me sacan más sonrisas de las que merezco. Ya tengo escrito el capítulo que sigue de este y es mi favorito hasta ahora pero no quise subir los dos juntos. Probablemente mañana lo suba. En fin, espero les guste y dejen algún comentario. Un abrazo enorme.

* * *

Capítulo cuatro.

Todas las personas alrededor de Draco parecían ser muy buenas manteniendo sus promesas, como si se propusieran el demostrar ser mejores personas que él. Odiaba eso, odiaba que la gente que no conocía o que no le agradaba fueran buenas con él, le hacían sentir la peor persona en el planeta.

Patrick había vuelto a la cafetería cada día exceptuando fines de semana como había prometido, aunque cada día a diferente hora. Algunas veces llegaba solamente a comprar una barra de proteínas o un jugo que bien podría haber comprado en la facultad con la intención de ver a Draco pero, a pesar de su obvio interés, no había intentado nada como invitarlo a salir y aquello hacía que el rubio lo recibiera de malas ya que estaba convencido de que si salía con alguien más iba a ser más fácil lidiar con la constante presencia de Potter en su vida.

Harry, por su lado, también había cumplido su parte del acuerdo. Cada vez que coincidían en alguna reunión se comportaba a la altura y no respondía a ninguna de sus provocaciones para armar una discusión. Al rubio le costaba tanto no soltar algún comentario venenoso cada vez que Potter hacía o decía algo. Era como un mecanismo de defensa natural.

Aunque no podía negar que la idea de volver a ver a Harry siempre le emocionaba y que el hecho de que el moreno formara parte de su nueva vida era algo que le parecía maravilloso a pesar del mal inicio. Pero tampoco podía negar que el tenerlo orbitando a su alrededor le producía temor, temor de caer de nuevo enamorado como cuando sólo era un adolescente hormonal.

Se arreglaba el cabello frente al espejo del baño mientras se mentalizaba para ver a Harry. Caty le había invitado a conocer su librería después de saber de su amor por la literatura y, definitivamente, Potter iba a estar ahí. Era el segundo al mando del lugar y, según la prometida de su amigo, aquella librería era el amor de su vida. Pasaba sus tardes perdido entre sus rincones, acomodando y limpiando. Su momento favorito del día llegaba cuando era hora de cerrar y él se podía acostar en el suelo, entre los libreros, a hacer cualquier cosa. El inventario, la contaduría, los pedidos y hasta la limpieza, de todo se encargaba con gusto y Caty no podía evitar sentirse culpable por ello, aunque a él parecía encantarle ese tiempo que le dedicaba a la librería.

Todo aquello se lo había contado la pelirroja a Draco. Por alguna razón, ella le hablaba de Harry cada que podía. En cuanto se daba la oportunidad ella mencionaba algún detalle de la personalidad de Harry, detalles que Draco conocía muy bien. Él ya sabía que cuando se frustraba o algo le salía mal, el moreno fruncía el ceño y se pasaba la mano por su cabello rebelde, dejándolo hecho un desastre o más bien, dejándolo aún más hecho un desastre. También sabía que podía ser bastante sarcástico cuando se lo proponía, después de todo él había sido objeto de esos comentarios venenosos por años. Cada vez que Caty abría la boca para decirle algo de Harry él quería gritarle "Lo estuve observando por años, estoy perdidamente enamorado de él, ya sé esas cosas". Pero le gustaba. De algún modo le gustaba tanto el escuchar a otra persona hablando de Harry, confirmando todo lo que él ya sabía. Cuando Caty le contaba esas cosas él sentía que sus pies tocaban la tierra, hacían que el recuerdo de Harry fuera más real. Todo el tiempo que Draco había pasado en aquel lugar le hacía sentir como si su infancia y adolescencia hubiera sido sólo un sueño, todo tan lejano. Pero Harry estaba ahí en ese momento y él se daba cuenta de que no era un sueño, al menos Harry no era un sueño. Se preguntaba si sería así toda la eternidad, si él, Draco Malfoy, estaba destinado a enamorarse de Harry Potter en todos los mundos, en todas las realidades, en todas las circunstancias. Parecían destinados a encontrarse pero ellos no hacían más que repelerse.

Por eso sentía cierta envidia de Caty, porque él sabía todo lo que ella le contaba de Harry pero lo sabía porque le había observado de lejos. Ella lo sabía porque era su amiga. Se hubiera engañado a si mismo si negaba que las ganas de ser amigo de Harry, de sacarle sonrisas con sus comentarios ingeniosos y escuchar todo lo que tenía que contar, esas ganas no habían disminuido ni un poco desde aquel día que le había ofrecido su mano.

Llamaron a la puerta interrumpiendo sus pensamientos e inmediatamente supo que era Ralph. Tomó su abrigo y sus llaves y se dispuso a salir.

Fue un viaje corto, la librería de Caty estaba más cerca de su departamento de lo que pensaba. Él mismo podría haber ido caminando de saber la dirección.

Ralph se bajó del auto y fue a besar a su prometida que los esperaba en la entrada. Draco no pudo evitar abrir la boca al ver el lugar. Era precioso.

En la fachada habían réplicas de algunas obras de Monet, alguien las había pintado directamente en el muro y el resultado había sido asombroso. Pero las flores no estaban solo ahí, en las ventanas habían varias macetas de madera con flores lilas y blancas. El nombre del lugar se encontraba elegantemente pintado a mano "Marr & Malfoy". Una mueca se formó en su cara hasta que recordó la razón por la cual su apellido se encontraba escrito ahí.

No se había dado cuenta de que ya estaba dentro, seguía caminando fascinado por aquel lugar. Era todo menos pequeño y era todo menos lo que él había imaginado.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Te gusta? — escuchó una voz a sus espaldas que le hizo soltar un pequeño grito y saltar.

—Perdón, lo siento, no quería asustarte.— dijo Potter mientras movía sus brazos hacia él.

—Ya, ya, dejame, estoy bien.— respondió Draco alejándose.

Harry no pudo reprimir la risa que salió después. El rubio no podía creer el descaro de aquel hombre al reírse de él en su cara. Maldito cararajada.

—Lo siento, es que... debiste ver tu expresión.— dijo rompiendo en carcajadas que pronto contagiaron a Draco.

Cuando ambos acabaron de reír y el silencio incómodo se instaló entre los dos, el ex Slytherin decidió romperlo.

—He visto el nombre del lugar, da gracias que no planeo demandarte por usurpador.— le dijo en tono divertido.

—Draco, lo prometiste.— respondió Harry en tono de reproche.

—Soy Dean, David.— dijo el rubio mirando hacia sus amigos para verificar que no hubieran escuchado a Harry pero ellos seguían en la entrada muy ocupados dando un espectáculo a los transeúntes.

—Además, prometí no intentar matarte pero no prometí no hacer preguntas. — dijo mientras levantaba una ceja.

—Si las respuestas a esas preguntas van a ocasionar que me quieras matar y, por lo tanto, rompas tu promesa, entonces las voy a evitar.

Draco no entendía su actitud pero decidió callar y continuar viendo el lugar.

A su derecha había un mostrador de madera, como todos los muebles. En el centro había una sala que parecía bastante cómoda para leer. Desde la planta baja se podía ver la planta alta y el techo parecía ser verde de tantas enredaderas que colgaban de él. Había libreros por doquier. Era un paraíso. En ese momento fue capaz de entender por qué Harry amaba tanto ese lugar. Él decidió que era capaz de pasar una semana entera ahí dentro.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Demasiado hippie para un Malfoy?— dijo Harry casi en su oído.

Draco se estremeció de inmediato al sentirlo tan cerca, su aliento estaba en su cuello. Se retiró un poco y después lo encaró.

—De hecho me gusta, Potter.— dijo en voz baja para usar aquel apellido que tanto le gustaba en secreto.

Harry le miraba con tanta intensidad que sintió sus rodillas derretirse. Necesitaba controlarse, por Merlín, sólo estaban platicando.

—Siempre me sorprende con cuanto desprecio dices mi apellido, como si te doliera. Pero aquí no soy Potter, como tú me recordaste hace unos momentos, aquí soy David Malfoy y no sabes cuanto me encantaría escucharte decir tu propio apellido con el mismo desprecio con el que dices el mío.— dijo arrastrando las palabras y con una voz tan ronca que Draco tuvo que tomar aire y separarse antes de hablar.

—Vaya, parece que el niño dorado es todo un fetichista. No te culpo, sé que desde hace años tienes fantasías conmigo, es natural, después de todo eres un humano y yo soy un Malfoy.— dijo con toda la seguridad que fue capaz de juntar.

—Ya quisieras.— dijo Harry riendo, aunque sus mejillas sonrojadas hicieron que el corazón del rubio se detuviera por un momento.

—En fin ¿en dónde están los clientes? Aquí no hay ni un alma.

—Caty cerró el lugar hoy para recibirlos, incluso horneó un pastel.

—Sí, si, planeé esto toda la semana, así que ahora pasen a la mesa que está arriba, los alcanzo en un momento.— dijo la pelirroja entrando por fin.

Los tres hombres subieron las escaleras y Draco se sorprendió al ver que la mesa estaba a nada del suelo y que se iban a tener que sentar en unas almohadas enormes que estaban alrededor. Parecía muy cómodo pero a él jamás se le hubiera ocurrido.

Para cuando Caty volvió el único que no se había sentado era Draco. No sabía cómo sentarse sin parecer un tonto. Harry y Ralph se habían dejado caer simplemente en las almohadas pero él no estaba seguro así que primero se puso de cuclillas y mientras se sostenía con una mano se fue dejando caer muy lentamente.

Harry le dedicó una sonrisa y él se volteó. No le gustaba que se burlara de él frente a sus amigos.

—Bueno Dean ¿qué te parece?— dijo una animada Caty.

Draco seguía enfurruñado y volteando hacia otro lado así que la voz de Caty lo hizo brincar por segunda vez en la tarde. Se sentía tan torpe por primera vez en su vida y no le gustó para nada la sensación.

—Perdón.— dijo ella de inmediato.

—No pasa nada, este...si, el lugar. Me gusta, me gusta mucho. Es bastante... ¿artístico?— respondió casi tartamudeando.

Ralph le miraba con preocupación, como si le leyera la mente y supiera lo incómodo que se sentía por la presencia de Harry.

—Dios mío, Dean. Jamás te había visto tan tenso, intenta relajarte.— dijo ella con una sonrisa.

—Si te molesta que me quede puedo bajar, tengo cosas que hacer de todos modos.— dijo Harry. San Potter salvando el día como siempre, pensó Draco.

—No seas idiota.— respondió casi de inmediato el rubio.

La verdad era que, por muy incómodo y torpe que lo hiciera sentir, no quería que se fuera.

Ralph comenzó a servir té en las tazas para bajar la tensión. Cada quien tomó la suya y la pelirroja habló de nuevo.

—Bueno, creo que era justo que conocieras mi amado negocio después de que yo conociera el tuyo. No te lo había dicho pero tu cafetería es preciosa, adoro toda esa temática...

—Sí, muchas gracias.— la interrumpió Draco sin dejar que dijera más detalles sobre su cafetería, aquello sólo haría las cosas más bochornosas.

El resto de la tarde pasó rápido, Caty no paró de hablar y Draco sabía que no era por acaparadora sino porque quería evitar que la plática se desviara a terreno peligroso.

En un momento ella le pidió al rubio que la acompañara a la planta baja para mostrarle algo.

Fueron hasta un librero en la parte de atrás y Caty bajó un libro de la parte alta, era un ejemplar de Los miserables bastante viejo, las hojas estaban amarillentas pero la edición era preciosa. Draco no entendía porqué quería mostrarle ese libro en particular pero luego ella sacó un sobre que estaba entre las hojas del libro y se lo entregó con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Qué es esto?— preguntó confundido.

—Son los resultados de una prueba de embarazo.— dijo ella en voz muy baja sin dejar de sonreír.

Draco abrió el sobre y leyó los resultados. Positivo.

—¿Estás...?— dijo casi gritando antes de que ella le tapara la boca con sus manos.

—Shhhh, Ralph no sabe, tengo planeado decirle hoy en la noche.

El rubio la abrazó emocionado.

—Quiero que seas el padrino y sé que Ralph también lo va a querer cuando lo sepa.— le informó la chica aún entre sus brazos.

Draco se separó e intentó quitar las arrugas de su camisa con sus manos.

—Pensé que tú primera opción sería David.— dijo.

—Por favor, Dean. Sólo acepta y cállate, no arruines el momento.— dijo ella y ambos sonrieron.

—Está bien. Felicidades.

—Gracias, ahora hay que subir antes de que alguno de nuestros chicos baje.— dijo Caty arrebatándole el sobre y guardándolo en la parte interna de su chaqueta.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Nada, nada, vamos.

Mientras subían Draco no pudo disimular su sonrisa. Ralph era la mejor persona que él había conocido, la persona que más lo había apoyado y él más que nadie merecía toda esa felicidad.

Sin darse cuenta la noche había llegado, el tiempo pasaba volando cuando estaba teniendo un buen momento. Se despidió de Ralph emocionando. Le encantó imaginar su cara cuando esa noche su prometida le diera la gran noticia. Le entusiasmaba más de lo que le hubiera gustado admitir. En su familia no se tenían hijos, se tenían herederos y sus parientes se veían obligados a tener al menos uno para no ser molestados o señalados. Pero los muggles no concebían por obligación, los muggles como Caty y Ralph por lo menos. Cuando se amaban tanto que decidían que dos cuerpos ya no eran suficientes para albergar aquel amor ponían lo mejor de cada uno y daban vida a una nueva persona. Aunque esos sólo eran los mejores casos. Los casos como el de sus amigos.

Se puso el abrigo pero antes de darse la vuelta una mano lo detuvo.

—¿Te llevamos? Caty va a cerrar y después somos libres, espera unos minutos más y te llevamos.— le dijo Ralph.

—No, está muy cerca, prefiero caminar. La noche está despejada, igual gracias.

—¿Puedo acompañarte? — intervino Harry con voz insegura.

—Tú vives al otro lado de la ciudad. No sean ridículos y vayan a casa, yo estaré bien.— respondió Draco de la manera más amable que pudo.

—Insisto. Esta zona es bastante solitaria y no es una buena idea andar solo por ahí.

No tuvo otra opción más que aceptar la oferta de Potter, no quería quedar como un imbécil frente a sus amigos. Ya se las pagaría el cararajada en otra ocasión.

—Está bien, vamos.

Harry se puso el abrigo y se despidió. Ambos emprendieron el camino hacia la casa de Draco.

—¿Tantas ganas de conocer mi dirección tienes como para soportar el caminar a mi lado? ¿O es que me quieres llevar a un callejón y violarme?— dijo el rubio en tono burlón pero deseando de verdad haber acertado en la segunda opción.

Harry se limitó a soltar una risa y seguir caminando.

—¿Te lo dijo?— dijo Harry después de unas calles.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Caty, la noticia.

—Ah, sí. Seré el padrino, por si no te habían informado. Al parecer consideran que soy un mejor ejemplo, cosa que es evidente. Lamento si eso rompe tu corazón.

Harry volvió a reír. Al parecer estaba de buenas.

—Ya había sido informado, de todas maneras gracias por la consideración. Yo mismo fue el que le dijo a Caty que tú deberías ser el padrino. — respondió Potter.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque yo ya tengo un ahijado y además Ralph te quiere mucho, casi como un hermano. Caty y yo éramos socios y luego fuimos amigos. Tú y Ralph primero fueron amigos y luego casi hermanos. Creo que era evidente quién merecía más el honor. Además, ya me entrometí en tu vida sin querer, no quiero quitarte más cosas o causarte más problemas.— se sinceró el moreno.

—Ya veo.— dijo el rubio sólo por responder algo.

Llegaron a su departamento y se despidió incómodamente de Harry.

—Draco— lo llamó Harry apenas se dio la vuelta.

—¿Si?

—¿Me dejarías entrar?— el corazón del de ojos grises se detuvo por un momento.— Me quiero aparecer en mi casa y no quiero hacerlo desde la calle.

Se sintió estúpido por fantasear y permitió que Harry entrara y se desapareciera en su sala. Draco se quedó mirando el lugar en el que había estado el moreno antes de irse por más tiempo del que le hubiera gustado admitir.

* * *

UN AÑO DESPUÉS

La vida le sonreía a Draco. Aquella tarde Patrick por fin lo había invitado a salir. ¡Había tardado más de un maldito año para decir unas cuantas palabras! Le había pedido que fuera su acompañante a una fiesta de año nuevo que le organizaban a los profesores en la universidad y él había aceptado. Todo ese mes había sido estupendo.

La navidad había sido justo como aquellos comerciales en donde las familias ríen y se abrazan como si la felicidad les saliera por los poros. Siempre pensó que eran estupideces pero esa navidad se había sentido así. Claro que sus amigos no eran su familia pero lo hacían sentir como si así fuera. Incluso abrazó a Harry entre toda la felicidad de aquella noche. Ya se había acostumbrado a su presencia aunque peleaban cada que tenían oportunidad, o cada vez que Draco le provocaba con comentarios mordaces.

Ralph y Caty habían tenido una niña pelirroja y hermosa. A él le hubiera gustado más que tuviera el cabello castaño de su amigo pero igual aquella pequeña criatura se había ganado su cariño. Y el de Harry. Tenían una nueva rivalidad, competían por el cariño de la niña de manera sileciosa. Si Harry le compraba un vestido, él le compraba cuatro. Si Harry le compraba un juguete, él la llevaba a la juguetería a escoger todo lo que quisiera. Era una estupidez pero era divertido. Nada tenía que ver con su rivalidad en el pasado, ya no había odio entre ellos.

A la bebé no le importaban sus peleas y simplemente los adoraba a ambos.

—¿Qué harás para año nuevo?— le preguntó Ralph mientras él se preparaba para cerrar la cafetería.

—Me invitaron a una fiesta universitaria.— presumió Draco con una sonrisa.

—Oh, no, no me digas que comenzaste a seducir jovencitos.— dijo riendo su amigo.

—Nada de eso, de hecho es un profesor.

—Bastardo suertudo. Has arruinado nuestros planes de aprovecharnos de tu amabilidad en año nuevo.

—¿Qué querían hacer?

—Vamos a ir a una fiesta pero no dejan entrar niños. Planeábamos pedirte que cuidaras a Jaymes. Pero ahora tendremos que decirle a David.

—No me vas a hacer sentir mal con eso. Tengo una cita por primera vez en años así que la pequeña Jaymes puede quedarse con nuestro solitario David.— respondió Draco saliendo de detrás de la barra y tomando sus cosas para salir.

—Cuando mi hija crezca le contaré la triste historia de su padrino abandonándola en año nuevo por un profesor.— dijo Ralph riendo mientras salían.

El 31 de diciembre llegó junto con la lluvia más inusual de todos los tiempos. No se suponía que lloviera en esas fechas. Aquella lluvia iba a arruinar muchas fiestas esa noche. Tuvo un mal presentimiento mientras se arreglaba. Sentía un nudo en la boca del estómago y nada lograba calmarlo. Era sólo una cita ¿por qué estaba tan nervioso?

El teléfono sonó y el atendió de inmediato.

—¿Diga?

—¡Feliz año nuevo!— escuchó gritar a Caty y a Ralph mientras Jaymes gritaba algo inentendible. Últimamente balbuceaba demasiado, Draco estaba seguro de que no tardaría en hablar.

—Hey, feliz año nuevo a ustedes también, mis personas favoritas.— respondió riendo.

—Queríamos desearte suerte hoy en tu cita, ya queremos verte sentar cabeza amigo así que no lo arruines.— dijo Ralph demasiado animado.

—No me pongas más nervioso de lo que ya estoy, he tenido el cuerpo hecho nudo desde que desperté.

—Esperemos que ese profesor sepa desatar nudos.— dijo Caty. Seguramente estaba en altavoz.

—No molesten.— respondió Draco divertido.

—Te dejamos, aún tenemos que vestir a Cossette y dejarla en la casa de David.

—Jaymes, se llama Jaymes.— gritó Ralph.

—Jaymes Cossette, tiene dos nombres y yo le digo como quiera, es mi hija.

—Dejen de pelear por favor, es año nuevo.— dijo el rubio, recordándoles que seguía del otro lado de la línea.

—Bueno, bueno. Te dejamos, pasa un buen rato. Un abrazo enorme.— dijo Caty.

—Feliz año nuevo otra vez, Dean. Gracias por este año, pasaron cosas importantes en mi vida y tú fuiste parte de cada una de ellas. Vamos por muchos años más de amistad, que tengas una excelente noche— le dijo Ralph antes de colgar sin darle oportunidad de contestarle.

Se sentó en la cama mientras intentaba calmarse de nuevo, Patrick iba a llegar en cualquier momento y el aún era un manojo de nervios. Tenía que calmarse, tenía que calmarse de una maldita vez.


	5. Capítulo cinco

¡Hola por quinta vez! Lamento la tardanza pero les prometo que ya se viene el Drarry a la historia jaja. Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, todos los leo y trato de responder, los aprecio tanto. Y bueno, quiero dedicar este capítulo a todos los miembros de mi grupo en facebook "Drarry (Latinoamérica y España)" porque me han brindado tanto apoyo en todos mis proyectos. Gracias chicos, los quiero un montón. También mis consentidas del whatsapp, ustedes saben que han caído del cielo. Ahora si el capítulo, espero les guste y se den el tiempo de dejar algún comentario. Un abrazo a todos!

* * *

Capítulo cinco.

Sus manos sudaban, al nudo de la boca del estómago se le había sumado uno en la garganta y no podía articular ni una palabra. Iba en el auto de Patrick camino a la fiesta y presentía que aquello iba a ser un desastre. Tenía años sin tener una cita. Se había besado y hasta había llegado un poco más lejos con chicos que conocía en algún bar pero ninguno de ellos le interesaba para tener una relación. Nadie parecía ser suficiente.

Patrick era diferente, él había demostrado que Draco le importaba de verdad. Y, a pesar de que el rubio no sentía algo más por él, sabía que tenía que intentarlo. Al menos era un hombre muy atractivo, inteligente y con clase. Internamente se maldijo por pensar que el hombre al que en realidad amaba era un tanto opuesto a Patrick.

Cuando se bajaron del auto Patrick lo tomó del brazo y entraron juntos mientras un montón de hombres con pinta de ser importantes los saludaban. Hacía mucho tiempo desde que Draco se había sentido así. Admirado, envidiado, observado. Le encantaba, simplemente le encantaba.

Era una fiesta enorme, llena de gente elegante y con una decoración que parecía haberse hecho con ayuda de magia. Caminaron hasta la mesa que les habían asignado, ya se encontraba ahí una familia con la que compartirían el lugar.

Patrick presentó a Draco y comenzó a hablar sobre la buena organización del evento con el hombre que parecía ser el padre de familia.

—¿Tienen hijos?— escuchó una vocecilla mientras sentía que le jalaban el saco.

El rubio volteó y vio a una niña de unos 5 años sentada a su lado con un vestido color vino y unas coletas tan apretadas que deformaban su carita.

—¿Disculpa?— le dijo sonriendo.

—Te pregunté si tienes hijos, tú y el amigo de papá. Quiero jugar pero mis hermanos ya no quieren pasar tiempo conmigo.— le dijo con expresión triste.

Los otros niños sentados en la mesa eran mucho más grandes que ella, el menor parecía tener mínimo 12 años.

—No tengo hijos, lo siento.— le dijo mientras ponía la mano en su cabeza.

—Creo que si tuvieran hijos serían bonitos.

Patrick se volteó en ese momento después de escuchar el comentario de la niña.

—¿Verdad que serían hermosos, princesa? Deseame suerte y quizá en unos años estés jugando con un pequeño rubio de ojos grises.— le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Draco quien se sonrojo de inmediato.

Parecía que el profesor no se andaba con rodeos. Quiso decirle que iba un poco demasiado rápido, Draco no estaba seguro de querer una relación, mucho menos de querer tener hijos.

No tuvo que responderle ya que su celular comenzó a sonar. Vio la pantalla antes de contestar. Era Ralph. Parecía que la fiesta a la que habían asistido él y Caty no era tan divertida después de todo.

—¿Tan rápido han vuelto a casa?

—¿Dean Issacs?— respondió una voz que no era la de su amigo.

—¿Quién habla?

—Habla el oficial Helders ¿es usted Dean Issacs?

—Sí, soy yo ¿qué sucede?— dijo parándose y caminando hasta la salida del lugar para alejarse del ruido de la fiesta.

—Necesito que venga a la dirección que le voy a dar, es importante y debe venir lo más pronto posible. Su amigo Ralph Fisher ha tenido un accidente mientras conducía por la interestatal con su esposa la señorita Caty Marr.

Draco buscó inmediatamente un papel y una pluma para anotar y no fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta de que Patrick le había seguido hasta la salida. Patrick le pasó una de sus tarjetas y un bolígrafo pero al ver que Draco temblaba tanto que estaba a punto de soltar el celular se lo quitó y anotó él mismo la dirección.

Le pasó el celular y sin decir nada pidió el auto. Se subieron apenas llegó.

—Tranquilo, seguro que están bien, los accidentes pasan todos los días. Yo mismo me he accidentado tres veces, son los riesgos de tener un auto y...

—Patrick, no me lo tomes a mal pero prefiero que no digas nada.— le interrumpió el rubio con los ojos vidriosos.

El hombre asintió pero tomó con más fuerza el volante, luciendo molesto. Draco no podía pensar con claridad, se limitó a ver por la ventana a pesar de que estaba empañada. Seguía lloviendo.

Inhala. Exhala. Inhala. Exhala. Inhala. Sosten un poco. Exhala.

Nada parecía calmarlo, estaba temblando y no parecía que se fuera a detener pronto.

Apenas llegaron y el motor se apagó cuando abrió la puerta y salió corriendo hacia el lugar. Un oficial lo estaba esperando.

—Le llamamos a usted porque fue su última llamada en el celular. No tiene registrados a sus padres, al menos no como mamá y papá así que decidimos marcarle a usted.— le dijo con calma el oficial.

—Entiendo.— respondió Draco.— Ellos, están... ¿Cómo están? ¿En dónde están? ¿Qué pasó?

—Conducían hacia las afueras de la ciudad, la carretera estaba mojada y seguía lloviendo. Un camión que venía del otro lado perdió el control y se cambió de carril sin querer, iba en sentido contrario y sin frenos. Impactó de frente el auto de sus amigos. El joven Fisher quedó prensado, murió al instante. La joven Marr estaba con vida cuando llegamos pero falleció en el trayecto al hospital. Le hemos marcado para que viniera a reconocer los cuerpos. Si me permite yo mismo lo llevaré a la morgue, se encuentra a una calle, es ahí en donde comenzaremos el papeleo.

Draco dejó de respirar, se llevó las manos al cabello y tiró de él tan fuerte como pudo. Intentó llegar a las sillas que estaban pegadas a la pared pero no lo logró, las piernas le fallaron, tirándolo al piso y golpeándose la cabeza con algo que no supo identificar y que tampoco le importó. Sabía que estaba dando un espectáculo pero también sabía que nunca, nunca, jamás en su vida había sentido un dolor tan grande como ese. Sentía que una mano enorme crecía justo de entre sus costillas y se estiraba hasta llegar a su corazón y apretarlo. Intentaba romperlo, intentaba partirlo en dos. Se sintió estúpido por todas las veces que había llorado antes de ese día. Nada merecían sus lágrimas comparado con lo que acababa de pasar.

Cerró los ojos con desesperación, quería dormir, quería desmayarse, quería morir. Aquello no podía ser verdad. En cualquier momento Ralph entraría por esa puerta con su mirada preocupada y su cabello rizado a decirle que todo había sido un error. Y después Caty entraría riendo y abrazándolo. Él los iba a perdonar cuando eso pasara. Y los iba a abrazar tan fuerte que tendría miedo de romper sus costillas pero no les importaría porque estarían ahí, con él, vivos.

Sintió unos brazos aferrarse a su cuerpo y levantó el rostro. Era Patrick.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo, estoy aquí.— dijo mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

Era verdad, él estaba ahí. Y aquello sólo le hizo llorar aún más, llorar hasta convulsionar. Porque él estaba ahí pero Draco no quería que estuviera ahí. No eran sus brazos los que necesitaba.

—Creo que será mejor que contactemos a alguien más, podría ser un shock muy fuerte para él el tener que reconocer los cuerpos. Debería llevarlo a casa.— escuchó a lo lejos la voz del oficial.

Hubo un momento de silencio, Draco sabía que estaban esperando a que dijera algo, a que reaccionara, pero no podía.

Sintió que lo levantaban y de un momento a otro se encontraba en el auto de Patrick. Su mente estaba en blanco pero las lágrimas no dejaban de salir. No quería ir a casa. No quería estar solo.

—Bajame aquí.— dijo de repente.

—Estás loco. No te voy a dejar aquí y menos en el estado en el que estás, además está lloviendo — le respondió Patrick alterado.

—Bajame o yo mismo me bajo aunque el auto esté en marcha— advirtió.

Patrick estaba cansado, fastidiado. Su gran noche se había arruinado. Detuvo el auto y Draco se bajó. Ni siquiera sabía en dónde estaba. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo. El auto de Patrick lo seguía de cerca. Entró a un callejón lo suficientemente pequeño para no dejar entrar al auto y se sentó detrás de un bote de basura, mojando su ropa aún más. Estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando pensó en Harry. Se puso de pie y asomó la cabeza a la salida del callejón. El coche seguía ahí, esperando a que saliera.

Decidió aparecerse en la casa de Harry, regresó al final del callejón, cerró los ojos y sintió aquel tirón familiar. Cuando abrió los ojos estaba en el jardín de Harry.

Tocó la puerta con desesperación y un moreno en pijama apareció.

Draco lo vió a los ojos por un instante, intentando explicarle sin palabras lo que había pasado, transmitirle su dolor. Los ojos verdes lo miraron confundidos y él no pudo más, se aventó a sus brazos. Ambos cayeron al suelo pero a ninguno le importó. Los brazos de Harry lo sostuvieron fuerte y Draco se sintió en casa.

Harry se fue enderezando poco a poco hasta quedar recargado en la pared y jaló a Draco hacia él, dejando que se acurrucara en su regazo mientras él le revolvía el cabello como si fuera un niño pequeño. No dijeron nada por un buen rato. El aire frío entraba por la puerta abierta congelando sus narices y todo lo que se escuchaba era el viento, la respiración de Harry y los sollozos que Draco intentaba retener sin lograrlo.

—Te voy a poner en el sofá. Necesito cerrar la puerta ¿está bien?— preguntó Harry con suavidad sin dejar de acariciarlo.

Draco asintió. El ex Gryffindor lo ayudó a pararse y lo llevó hasta el sofá, tapándolo con una manta. Cerró la puerta y volvió hasta donde estaba el rubio, temblando pero por razones muy distintas al frío.

Se inclinó hasta quedar frente a él.

—¿Me vas a decir que pasa?

Draco volvió a asentir. Dudaba de ser capaz de articular una palabra.

—¿Y bien?— insistió Harry.

—Ralph y Caty no van a volver.— dijo una vez que se sintió capaz de hablar. El decirlo lo hacía todo más real. Era como aceptarlo y fue peor de lo que pensó que iba a ser.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Prestame tu teléfono.— se limitó a responder.

El moreno le pasó el teléfono y Draco marcó el número de Ralph, en cuanto contestaron le pasó el teléfono a Harry y dejó que él mismo descubriera la verdad.

El rubio no le quitó los ojos de encima mientras Harry preguntaba por Ralph, preocupado. Pudo ver cómo el brillo de sus ojos se apagaba de un momento a otro.

Harry se tapó la boca con las dos manos, dejando caer el celular. Gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. La persona del otro lado de la línea seguía hablando, informándole que habían contactado al padre de Caty, que él iba a ir a primera hora pero él ya no estaba escuchando.

Regresó al sofá y se dejó caer encima de Draco lentamente. Él lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, volviendo a llorar. Se abrazaron tan fuerte que se hicieron daño, estuvieron seguros de que tendrían moretones al día siguiente pero no les importó. Se quedaron así hasta que el sueño los venció o se les acabaron las lágrimas, ninguno de los dos supo qué pasó primero.

En la madrugada el llanto de una bebé los despertó a ambos, dándoles la bienvenida al año nuevo.

Harry se paró y fue corriendo a su habitación. Ahí se encontraba Jaymes, acababa de despertar y dejó de llorar en cuanto Harry la tomó en brazos.

—Ni siquiera me acordé de ella anoche, no puede ser.— dijo Draco a sus espaldas mientras luchaba por retener las lágrimas.

—Está bien, ella está bien.— contestó Harry indiferente.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? No podemos tenerla aquí, te pueden acusar de secuestro.

—Vamos, voy a hacer el desayuno.— dijo Harry mientras salía del cuarto con la niña en brazos, ignorando la pregunta del rubio.

Draco se sintió dolido por la indiferencia de Potter pero no tenía fuerzas para discutir con él en ese momento. Aún no procesaba los hechos y todo parecía bastante irreal mientras bajaba las escaleras y veía a Harry preparar el desayuno y a Jaymes estaba sentada en una silla alta, jugando con una mordedera en forma de león.

No podía ser verdad, todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior le parecía difícil de creer, de aceptar.

Su mejor amigo se había ido. Él nunca había perdido a nadie, al menos no a alguien a quien le tuviera un cariño genuino. En ese momento aquella sensación de la mano cerrándose sobre su pecho volvió y un pensamiento llegó a su mente. ¿Cómo había podido Potter soportar ese dolor tantas veces? ¿Por qué no se había vuelto loco?

Por primera vez fue consiente de todo lo que Harry había sufrido y de todo lo que había superado. En eso pensaba cuando Harry dejó el sartén con huevos en la mesa y se puso a llorar en silencio.

—Harry...— era consiente de que era la primera vez que lo llamaba Harry pero también era consiente de que aquella también era la primera vez que lo veía de verdad, considerando su pasado, sus acciones.

—No es justo ¿sabes? Siempre que logró querer a alguien, darle mi confianza, termino perdiéndole.

Draco no sabía qué decir, nunca pensó estar en una situación así con Harry. Nunca había sido bueno consolando a la gente. Una vez Ralph apostó con un tipo en un bar su sueldo de un mes a que su equipo favorito de fútbol ganaba. Perdieron por goleada y él se quedó en la ruina por un mes. Claro que Draco no lo había dejado morir de hambre pero nunca supo qué decirle para hacerlo sentir mejor. Pensar en su amigo sólo le hizo sentir peor. De pronto recordó que el moreno estaba pasando por lo mismo que él en esos momentos, estaban juntos en eso y él sólo se dedicó a decirle lo que a él le gustaría que le dijeran.

—La vida no es justa, Potter, nosotros más que nadie lo sabemos.— Harry asintió y comenzaron a comer en silencio aunque no tenían hambre.

El ex Gryffindor le daba de comer a Jaymes mientras Draco se sentaba en el sofá a esperarlos. En ese sofá en el que Harry le había abrazado, en el que él había abrazado a Harry. Se sonrojo ante el pensamiento aunque pensó en que le hubiera gustado que su primer abrazo fuera en otras circunstancias.

—Bien ¿qué propones hacer? — le preguntó el ojiverde, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

—Tenemos que llamar al abogado de Ralph, primero tenemos que estar amparados. Quizá ya estén buscando a la niña los de servicios familiares, no quiero meterme en problemas.

—Bueno, hazlo, dile que venga aquí.

* * *

El abogado era un hombre delgado con gafas que parecían demasiado grandes para él. Sonreía todo el tiempo y Draco no sabía si aquello lo tranquilizaba o lo ponía nervioso. Los observaba como si los conociera.

—Buenos días, me alegra que me llamaran antes de hacer cualquier movimiento. La gente de servicios familiares suele complicar demasiado las cosas. Ahora ¿cuándo vamos a solicitar la custodia? — dijo el hombre.

Unos ojos grises encontraron a unos verdes, ambos, como un espejo, mostraban la misma confusión.

—Eh, bueno, pensé que ya conocían la voluntad de sus amigos.— se apresuró a decir el hombre al ver su expresión.

—No, no es un tema que se suela tocar en una conversación normal.— dijo Harry.

—Bueno, sí, pero pensé que estarían enterados. Este es un asunto delicado, necesitamos que estén dispuestos a tomar esta enorme responsabilidad.

—¿De qué está hablando? — exclamó el rubio.

—El matrimonio Fisher tuvo como última voluntad que, si algo les pasaba, ustedes tuvieran la custodia de su hija.

—¿A qué se refiere con ustedes?

—Al señor David Malfoy y al señor Dean Issacs ¿acaso no son ustedes?

—Sí, sí, pero no estamos juntos, no pueden dejar la custodia a dos personas que no tienen nada que ver la una con la otra.— Draco estaba gritando y Harry lo vió con un gesto dolido.

—¿No están juntos? Bueno, yo... yo pensé que los dos vivían aquí, quiero decir, están aquí ambos y todo eso. De igual manera sus nombres están en los documentos pero están en su derecho de rechazar la custodia, claro está.

—¿Qué pasa si rechazamos la custodia? — preguntó Harry.

—La niña será transferida a un orfanato ya que los familiares de ambos están imposibilitados para cuidarla.

Draco se pasó la mano por el cabello, halándolo. No podía dejar a la hija de su mejor amigo, no podía permitir que creciera en un orfanato y que no recordara jamás a sus padres.

—¿Y si sólo una de las partes acepta la responsabilidad? – dijo Draco, aún alterado.

—Lamentablemente eso no es posible, señor Issacs.

Harry miró a Draco, esperando que aceptara. Sabía que ninguno de los dos iba a dejar a la niña en manos de los trabajadores sociales.

Draco pidió un momento y salió al jardín, dejando a Harry y al abogado en un silencio incómodo.

Apenas el día anterior era un hombre con un negocio creciendo, libre y con los mejores amigos que pudiera pedir. En ese momento había perdido a sus amigos y tenía que decidir entre criar a una niña con su enemigo del colegio o dejarla en un orfanato. Vaya forma de empezar el año nuevo.


	6. Capítulo seis

Mil veces perdón, en serio perdón por tardar tanto pero les he compensado con este inmenso capítulo para que vean que los quiero jaja. Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, en unos momentos los contesto todos. Gracias por darle la oportunidad y seguir la historia. ¡Un montón de abrazos!

Capítulo seis.

Cuando hizo su camino hacia la casa sintió como si cada paso le aumentara 5 años de edad, se sentía viejo y sin ganas de hacer nada. La herida estaba muy reciente y las circunstancias le exigían reponerse de inmediato. Sabía que aquel iba a ser el peor año de su vida pero tenía que hacerlo, no podía ni quería negarse.

Entró a la casa de nuevo y dos pares de ojos expectantes lo miraron. Trató de esquivar los verdes y se centró en los cansados ojos marrones del abogado.

—Acepto la custodia.— dijo en voz clara pero torturada.

Los dos hombres frente a él asintieron. Harry y el abogado comenzaron a discutir los términos del acuerdo pero Draco no los escuchaba, estaba mirando fijamente el suelo, con la mente en blanco.

—¿Qué dices, Draco?— escuchó la voz insegura de Harry después de un rato.

—¿Eh?— volteó hacia donde estaban por primera vez desde su regreso.— Lo siento, no estaba prestando atención.

—Estaba sugiriendo que ambos viviéramos aquí, en mi casa. Sé que tú tienes un departamento pero no creo que haya espacio para los tres. Claro que todo esto es para comodidad de la niña.— dijo Harry, cuidando cada palabra y viendo a Draco directamente a los ojos.

—¿Me estás pidiendo que me mude contigo? — respondió Draco, sonriendo con sarcasmo ante lo surrealista de la situación. ¿Cuántas veces había soñado con aquello? ¿Cuántas veces había fantaseado con recorrer las ciudad en busca de un departamento de la mano de Harry? Y ahí estaba, el momento esperado. El rubio odió las circunstancias, no quería aquello. No quería que Potter estuviera obligado a soportarlo. Pensó en que la vida le había entregado a Harry en bandeja de plata a cambio de su mejor amigo y odio la idea, le repugnó. Si él hubiera sabido, si le hubieran dado a elegir, hubiera preferido nunca más volver a ver a Harry antes que perder a Ralph. Hubiera preferido no conocer a Harry si supiera que todo aquello iba a pasar.

Pero nadie le había dado a elegir.

—Bueno, creo que esos arreglos son más personales, tengo bastante trabajo y, si no les importa, me gustaría dejarlos para que discutan los detalles y mañana venir a escucharlos, después del funeral. Quizá a las 7 p.m. Con su permiso, señores.— dijo el abogado, poniéndose de pie y estrechándoles a ambos la mano. Harry lo acompañó a la salida y Draco se sentó en el sofá a esperar que volviera.

Cuando regresó se dejó caer en el sofá, al lado del rubio. Suspiró y se quedaron callados, mirando a la pared que tenían frente a ellos como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

—Necesito ir a mi departamento. — dijo Draco, sin ganas.

—Sí, entiendo.— respondió el ojiverde.

—¿Qué cosa entiendes?

—Entiendo que quieras pensar acerca de esto a solas. Escucha, lo que dije hace rato, perdón si te incomodó, no tiene por qué ser así. Si te sientes bien en tu departamento podemos acoplarnos y después...

—Potter, no seas estúpido. — lo interrumpió Draco.— Entendí perfectamente tu punto. No me parece bien nada de esto pero no se trata de mi sino de Jaymes. Necesito ir a mi departamento a arreglar asuntos pendientes y a empacar.

—¿Empacar?

—¿Ya has retirado tu oferta de aceptarme en tu casa?

—Por supuesto que no.

—Bueno, pues creo que es lo más prudente.

—¿Eso es un sí?

—Supongo.— respondió Draco haciendo una mueca.

—Voy a hacerte espacio en el clóset y voy a preparar la habitación de huéspedes para Jaymes, haré espacio para las cosas que puedas traer pero no creo que sean muchas, lo siento. Podemos ponerlas en el sótano.

—Haz el favor de calmarte, cararajada. Apenas acepté. Todavía tengo muchas cosas que arreglar. Además veo un pequeño problema, sólo tienes dos habitaciones y es obvio que la niña va a ocupar una ¿cómo planeas solucionar eso?

—Puedes tomar la habitación, sólo cuidado con mis cosas. Yo puedo dormir en el sofá.

Draco le lanzó una mirada de incredulidad.

—¿Planeas dormir en un sofá estando en tu propia casa?

—No me molesta ¿O acaso planeas que nos quedemos juntos y hagamos cucharita por las noches?— respondió Harry en tono burlón.

—Eres imposible.— dijo Draco mientras le lanzaba un cojín del sofá. —En serio tengo que irme, Potter.— dijo mientras caminaba hacia la habitación de huéspedes para ver a Jaymes dormida, ajena a todo, sin saber que su pequeño mundo se acababa de desmoronar y que dos personas que se odiaban tenían que luchar juntas por arreglarlo antes de que ella se diera cuenta. Le dio un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación, despidiéndose de Harry y prometiendo volver por la noche. Se apareció en su departamento y decidió dormir un rato, le costaba pensar que en poco tiempo aquel lugar iba a dejar de ser su hogar. Todos esos años había sido su refugio, su lugar seguro. Amaba ese departamento, cada rincón de él gritaba "Draco". Pero tendría que ponerlo en renta, se negaba a venderlo aunque sabía que probablemente nunca volvería.

Había dormido por apenas una hora cuando el sonido del timbre lo despertó. Nadie iba a visitarlo a su departamento, nadie excepto... alejó el pensamiento doloroso y bajó a abrir la puerta.

Lo primero que vió al abrir fue un ramo enorme de rosas rojas, la persona que las sostenía asomó el rostro segundos después.

—¿Podrías perdonarme?— dijo Patrick, cauteloso.

—¿Qué quieres? Tengo asuntos que atender, no tengo tiempo para esto.

—¿Ni siquiera vas a aceptar las flores?

Draco las tomó y las aventó al sofá que estaba cerca pero falló y las flores aterrizaron en el suelo. Patrick jadeó y puso una expresión dolida.

—No sé si te hayas dado cuenta Patrick pero tengo pene, soy un hombre. Quizá aún no estés bien definido pero no me importa, deja de tratarme como si fuera una chica de secundaria. — medio gritó el rubio.

—A algunos hombres les gusta recibir flores.

—No es acerca de las flores, es acerca de todo. Además de tratarme cual damisela en apuros ayer te molestaste conmigo por estar conmocionado ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan insensible ante algo así?

—Dean, yo... no sé qué hacer para que me perdones. Ayer estaba tan alterado como tú pero quería apoyarte y te esperé tanto tiempo en la calle y tú jamás saliste de aquel callejón, te fui a buscar pero tú ya no estabas. No me di cuenta de que te habías ido y me dolió. Yo te quería apoyar pero, Dean, nunca había estado en una situación así. Perdoname, por favor.

Patrick parecía sincero y en sus ojos había tanto arrepentimiento que Draco sintió que estaba exagerando las cosas. Necesitaba tanto gritar y sacar todo lo que tenía atorado en el pecho que cuando lo vió ahí parado tomó la oportunidad pero después de escucharlo se sintió mal por él.

—Lo siento, sigo alterado, yo, no tuve una buena noche y tengo que asistir a un funeral, hacer trámites y una mudanza en tan solo un fin de semana. Toda esta situación me sobrepasa, no tienes idea de cuan presionado me siento.

—Yo te entiendo, por eso no vine ayer, quería darte tu tiempo pero, espera, espera ¿te vas a mudar?

—Es una larga historia.

—Tengo todo el día.

—Sí, pero yo no. Tengo que empacar y ordenar cosas.

—¿Y si te ayudo y me cuentas mientras empacamos?

Draco sabía que no se lo iba a quitar de encima así que decidió dejarlo ayudar, aún si aquello significaba que tendría que hacer una mudanza al puro estilo muggle. Mientras guardaban las cosas en cajas y Draco elegía que cosas no se podía llevar, le contó sobre Jaymes y como tendría que compartir su custodia con un hombre que había sido su enemigo natural desde que tenían 11 años. Patrick se encontraba molesto, Draco podía notarlo.

—No te debes de preocupar, las posibilidades de que entre ese perdedor y yo pase algo son mínimas, así que deja de estar celoso. Además, te demoraste un año en invitarme a salir así que no debes estar tan interesado.— exclamó el rubio con petulancia.

—Así que las posibilidades son mínimas, pero no nulas.— dijo Patrick, ignorando la última parte del comentario de Draco.

—Deja de torcer las cosas que digo.

Patrick asintió y siguieron acomodando la ropa del ex Slytherin en las cajas. Tendría que dejar muchas cosas pero al menos podía dejarlas en el departamento. Su precioso departamento se convertiría en bodega. Vaya desperdicio.

—Por cierto, te equivocas.— soltó el profesor de repente. — Yo estoy más que interesado en ti.— Su mirada era intensa cuando terminó de hablar.

El rubio sonrió con suficiencia y caminó hasta la puerta de entrada.

—Hemos acabado, solo me llevaré estas cosas ¿Me ayudarás también a llevarlas a la otra casa?— preguntó Draco.

—Sí, hay que subir las cajas al auto. Creo que tendremos que hacer dos viajes aún usando la cajuela y los asientos de atrás. — dijo más para si mismo que para el otro chico. Se veía feliz de saber que Draco ya no de encontraba molesto con él.

Subieron las cosas y viajaron en silencio hasta la casa de Harry. Draco solamente había hablado para darle indicaciones sobre el camino pero el tono hostil de su voz se había ido.

—Bueno, ve bajando las cajas al suelo, le hablaré a David para que nos ayude con todo esto, espera aquí. — le indicó Draco al castaño antes de bajar del auto y dirigirse hacia la entrada de la casa.

Harry ya lo estaba esperando y abrió antes de que el rubio tuviera oportunidad de tocar la puerta.

—Un amigo ha venido a ayudar, espero que no te moleste.— le informó al moreno.

—Para nada.— respondió este, dedicándole una mirada de escrutinio al hombre que bajaba las cajas de Draco.

Harry se movió para ayudarles a meter las cajas a la casa, decidieron dejarlas en la sala y después acomodar las cosas con más calma. No se dirigieron la palabra hasta que la última caja estuvo colocada en el suelo de madera de la sala de Harry. Todos se miraron entre sí, evidentemente incómodos.

—Si no te molesta voy a entrar al baño, David, no me ha dado tiempo en el departamento. — dijo Draco rompiendo el silencio.

—Adelante.— le respondió el ex Gryffindor. Draco se fue, dejándolos solos.

—Bueno, supongo que tú eres la otra parte del plan de los amigos de Dean.— exclamó Patrick con una sonrisa falsa.

—¿Plan? ¿De qué hablas?— contestó Harry con clara confusión.

—Por favor, es muy claro que sus amigos amaban la idea de que ustedes estuvieran juntos y por eso es que hicieron todo esto. Entiendo que no se puedan negar pero ha sido un juego realmente sucio de su parte.

—¿Hicieron todo esto? ¿Qué parte de esto te parece un plan? ¿La parte en la que murieron terriblemente y dejaron huérfana a su hija? ¿Tú crees que esto es lo que querían? Eres un imbécil, si el hecho de que Dean viva conmigo te hace sentir inseguro eso es porque sabes que en el fondo él no está interesado.— respondió el moreno, sonrojado por el enojo. Cuando Harry se molestaba podía llegar a ser bastante aterrador así que eso dejó a Patrick callado hasta que su compañía de ojos grises volvió del baño.

—Espero que este tiempo que compartieron me ahorre las presentaciones incómodas. Bien, Patrick, muchas gracias por ayudarme pero creo que lo mejor será que abra y acomode estas cajas y mañana volver por las otras...con David.— dijo Draco de manera tranquila.

—Si eso es lo que quieres.

—Sí, es lo que quiero. Vamos, te acompaño al auto.

Harry caminó hasta su cuarto antes de que alguno de los otros dos pudiera dirigirle la palabra.

—¿Pasó algo mientras yo no estaba? David no es de los que dejan ir a la visita sin despedirse.

—No, simplemente nos habíamos despedido desde antes.

—Bueno, gracias, supongo. — dijo Draco, acercándose más al castaño.

—Gracias tú por disculparme, me sentí tan estúpido ayer. ¿Me dejarías acompañarte al funeral?

—No creo que sea una buena idea.

Patrick se giró para subir al auto pero Draco lo tomó del cuello de su chaqueta, impidiéndoselo. Lo miró a los ojos y después sus labios encontraron el camino hacia los del otro. Fue un beso rápido que no duro más de tres segundos pero para Patrick significó todo.

—¿Y eso a que vino?— preguntó sonriendo el profesor.

—Solo quería dejar en claro que las cosas entre nosotros siguen bien. Por si pensabas que el vivir con alguien más cambiaba nuestra situación.

—Me parece bien. Buenas noches, Dean.— dijo el profesor, separándose de Draco.

Draco ya se había dado la vuelta cuando Patrick lo tomó por la espalda y lo giró para darle un beso menos inocente que el anterior.

—Ahora sí, buenas noches.— dijo antes de subir a su auto y partir, con Draco despidiéndolo con la mano.

Cuando abrió la puerta Harry ya estaba esperándolo. Estaba molesto, el rubio lo sentía.

—No mencionaste que tuvieras un novio.— soltó Harry, confirmando las sospechas de Draco sobre su enojo.

—No tengo un novio. Y de todas maneras eso no es de tu incumbencia, Potter.

—No era de mi incumbencia hasta hoy que estás mudándote a mi casa y a punto de criar a una niña conmigo.— el tono del moreno había aumentado, si no se controlaba pronto estaría gritando.

—¿Así que esperas fidelidad, una boda y amor eterno de mi parte por eso?— la voz de Draco destilaba veneno.

—¡No se trata de ti maldito hurón! — le gritó Harry, usando aquel apodo que hacía tanto tiempo no escuchaba — no quiero que mi ahora hija vea un desfile de hombres todos los malditos días. Así que si, no me importa tu vida personal pero por favor, no los traigas a mi casa.

—¿Para esto me pediste que viviera aquí? ¿Para reclamarme todo el tiempo y recordarme que aquí soy un apestado y esta es la casa del gran San Potter? Lo hubieras dicho antes. Me largo.

Un llanto detuvo a Draco, quien ya había tomado el picaporte para salir de la casa. Fue hasta el cuarto en el que estaba Jaymes antes de que Harry pudiera reaccionar y la tomó en brazos, susurrándole y consolándola para que volviera a dormir.

—Eres un idiota Potter, tus gritos la han despertado.— le dijo al moreno apenas asomó la cara al cuarto.

Harry se acercó y tomó una de las manitas de la niña para acariciarla.

Se quedaron en silencio, tratando de hacer que Jaymes volviera a dormir. Por primera vez estaban haciendo algo por la niña juntos. La primera vez de muchas más, pensó Draco. Ambos parecían sentirse cómodos en ese silencio pero una carcajada que salió de la garganta del rubio sorprendió a Harry.

—¿Qué es tan divertido?— preguntó Harry.

—Mira a Jaymes.— dijo éste, conteniendo otra risa.

El moreno miró a la niña que luchaba por cerrar sus pequeños párpados mientras descansaba en los brazos del rubio, la escena era tierna pero no divertida. Al menos no lo suficiente para provocar carcajadas.

—¿Qué se supone que tengo que ver? — Harry estaba confundido.

—Su cabello. ¿Cuán irónico es que yo, Draco Malfoy, haya terminado convertido en padre de una pequeña pelirroja? Quiero decir ¿padre de una pelirroja? Hasta el destino se burla de mi.

El ex Gryffindor comprendió de inmediato lo que quería decir el chico de ojos grises y también soltó algunas risas en voz baja para no despertar a la niña. Momentos después la tensión de la que había sido su primer pelea se había ido y Harry se atrevió a hablar.

—Draco, yo... lo siento ¿está bien? Perdona por alterarme tanto, es sólo que aquel hombre que trajiste no me agradó para nada, hizo comentarios tan de mal gusto que me puse de malas y yo...

—¿Qué dijo?— interrumpió el rubio para preguntar.

—No tiene importancia.

—Claro que la tiene, si no, no te hubieras molestado.— Draco puso a Jaymes en la cama y volteó a ver a Harry, listo para interrogarlo con los brazos cruzados.

—Él dijo que todo esto era sólo un plan de Caty para juntarnos. ¡Cómo si ella hubiera planeado dejar a su hija huérfana!

Draco se quedó callado. Patrick seguramente no lo dijo con aquella intención pero decidió no discutir con Harry. Se limitó a asentir y salir del cuarto para comenzar a desempacar.

Pensó en las verdaderas razones que le habían llevado a besar a Patrick y se sintió terrible. Sabía que iba a necesitar a alguien en quien desfogar todo aquello que estar cerca de Potter le provocaba o terminaría haciendo algo estúpido. Justo en ese momento el ojiverde salió del cuarto y comenzó a ayudarle a Draco a vaciar cajas.

—Puedes llevarlas al cuarto, ya te hice espacio aunque has traído tantas cosas que creo que hará falta un hechizo de expansión.

—Potter, no podemos usar magia en la casa, estamos criando a una niña muggle.

—Claro que podemos, no estoy dispuesto a ocultarle lo que somos.

—Potter, no.

Harry regresó las camisas que tenía en la mano a la caja y encaró a Draco.

—No pienso mentirle y no pienso vivir mínimo 18 años sin usar magia. Creo que ella tiene que saber, no quiero vivir fingiendo.

—Yo sé lo difícil que sería pero... es sólo que... yo no quiero que ella sepa que yo antes despreciaba a los muggles. No quiero que piense que soy una... mala persona o algo así. No quiero que ella se una a la lista de personas que me odian— admitió Draco con tristeza.

—Draco, yo jamás le diría eso.

El rubio asintió, apenado de haberle revelado aquello a Potter. Siguieron vaciando cajas y pronto se movieron a la habitación para hacer los hechizos de ampliación del clóset y así poder, por fin, tomar su lugar en aquella casa.

—Draco ¿puedo preguntarte algo?— dijo el moreno sentándose en la cama una vez que finalizaron y las cosas de Draco estuvieron en su nuevo lugar.

—Supongo que sí.

—Yo... yo no sabía que te sentías así respecto a las personas que te juzgan. Quiero decir, siempre creí que no te importaba la opinión de los demás. Ahora creo que me equivoqué. ¿Es por eso que huiste del mundo mágico? ¿Fue por toda esa gente?— el tono de Harry era serio y sus ojos estaban fijos en los del rubio.

—No me importa la opinión de los demás pero estar entre personas que te odian, que esperan a que alguien tenga el valor de matarte sabiendo que el remedo de justicia que tenemos no va a hacer nada al respecto porque eres menos que escoria, estar entre ellos no es algo que yo hubiera elegido para vivir el resto de mi vida. Así que sí, fue esa la principal razón.

Harry no le quitó los ojos de encima. Parecía culpable. San Potter siempre asumiendo responsabilidades que no le correspondían.

—No pongas esa cara Potter, estoy bien. No necesito nada del mundo mágico, ahora lo sé. Todos ellos se pueden pudrir en su sociedad de mierda, no pueden importarme menos.— Harry hizo un gesto incómodo y Draco trató de arreglar lo que había dicho.— Bueno, sé que a ti te importan y todo eso, no quería ofenderte.

—No te preocupes, te entiendo.

—Bueno, de cualquier manera ¿por qué huiste tú? ¡Todos te aman! Aquel es tu lugar, tu hogar.

—Te equivocas tanto, Malfoy. Ya no tengo nada por qué luchar en aquel mundo.

—¿Y la comadreja y Granger? ¿Y los Weasley? ¿Y tu noviecilla?

—No los veo más, solo intercambio cartas con Hermione.

Draco hizo una expresión que estaba entre la sorpresa y la incredulidad.

—¿Por qué rayos dejarías de verlos? ¿No eran algo así como tu familia?

—Lo eran pero ocurrieron algunas cosas, ya no importa.

—¿Te importaría contarme? Soy excelente dando consejos, principalmente porque la vida de los demás me da igual y así puedo aconsejarles de manera objetiva.

Harry soltó una risa antes de armarse de valor y hablar.

—Ginny estaba usando un filtro de amor conmigo. Yo, en sexto año, estaba comenzando a tener sentimientos por una persona.— los colores subieron a las mejillas de Potter, estaba avergonzado de admitir aquello.— pero, de un día para otro yo no podía dejar de pensar en Ginny. Solamente quería estar con ella y cuando no lo estaba yo me ponía mal. Así siguió por mucho tiempo. Después de la guerra ella insistió en casarnos lo antes posible a pesar de que yo comenzaba a tener dudas. Hermione la descubrió un día y me lo dijo. Tuvimos una pelea fuerte y todos se pusieron de su lado, obviamente. Es decir, por más mal que hagas tu familia nunca te dará la espalda, siempre te va a proteger, siempre te va a amar. No puedo culparlos por ser una familia. Por eso decidí alejarme y dejar que las cosas se arreglaran solas aunque presiento que nunca lo harán. Hermione me mantiene al tanto. Pero creo que estoy bien aquí, o estaré bien en algún momento. Tenía a Caty aquí y a Hermione allá, ahora estoy solo aquí y con ninguna posibilidad de volver allá.

Draco sintió pena por Harry. Sabía que lo único que había anhelado en su vida era una familia y el hecho de que hubiera encontrado una y le hubiera sido arrebatada de esa manera debía haber sido devastador.

—No estás solo.— susurró el ex Slytherin.

—¿Disculpa?— Harry no había escuchado.

—Digo que no estás solo, al menos no ahora. Estamos juntos en esto.— finalizó Draco, conmocionado por la revelación de sus palabras. Era verdad, estaban juntos. La soledad se había convertido en algo del pasado ya que, si bien ambos tenían amigos, su compañía era mucho mejor. Ellos sabían el pasado del otro, habían estado en su mejor momento y en los peores. Sus vidas estaban entrelazadas y negarlo era una gran estupidez.

Harry sonrió y clavó su mirada en los ojos grises de Draco.

—Tienes razón, no estamos solos. Ahora nos tenemos el uno al otro y Jaymes nos tiene a los dos.

* * *

El funeral había sido peor de lo que esperaba. Aquel fin de semana en la casa de Harry había sido un tanto irreal, como si todo afuera de esa casa no existiera, como si el tiempo no pasara. Pero estar ahí, viendo al padre y a los amigos de Caty llorar, viendo a los padres de Ralph abrazados mientras se consolaban el uno al otro, estar ahí simplemente lo quebró.

Estuvo al lado de Harry todo el tiempo pero no se atrevió a abrazarlo ni a darle la mano, ellos ya habían pasado por la conmoción inicial juntos, eso sería dar un paso atrás y las cosas se pondrían raras entre ellos. Draco tenía que marcar límites y parte de esos límites era mantener el contacto físico al mínimo, incluso cuando aquello implicaba una tortura para él.

Los padres de Ralph estaban decepcionados por no haber sido contemplados para cuidar a su nieta pero les hicieron saber que contaban con su apoyo y que si las cosas no resultaban ellos estarían dispuestos a recibir a la niña. Draco asintió ante sus palabras pero en el fondo deseaba que aquello no pasara. Quería que las cosas funcionaran, aún sin saber muy bien las razones.

Al día siguiente habían ido a hacer los trámites correspondientes para convertirse en los tutores legales de Jaymes. Habían esperado por horas y el juez les entregó la custodia después de darles una mirada de desprecio que le hizo pensar que quizá, si no fuera ilegal negarles ese derecho, el juez lo habría hecho. Draco ya estaba acostumbrado a los prejuicios pero el hecho de que una persona dudara de su capacidad para criar a una niña basándose en sus preferencias a la hora de elegir pareja le hizo enfurecer tanto que tuvo que apretar los puños para contenerse de decirle todo lo que pensaba al juez.

Afortunadamente las cosas habían salido bien y el abogado les advirtió acerca de las múltiples visitas que recibirían de trabajadores sociales, el juez no les haría el camino nada fácil. Como si necesitaran más problemas para adaptarse a aquello.

* * *

Draco se entretuvo hojeando libros de estante en estante mientras Harry se encontraba arreglando asuntos de la librería por teléfono y cuidando a Jaymes. Se sentía un tanto inútil por no poder ayudarle a Harry con la niña tanto como le hubiera gustado pero simplemente no sabía nada de niños. Solo había convivido con ella por periodos de máximo dos horas y Harry si la había cuidado por mucho tiempo antes de ese día.

Se detuvo al llegar a un estante que le parecía conocido. Ahí Caty le había dado la noticia de su embarazo. Suspiró mientras pasaba los dedos por el lomo de los libros. Encontró la edición de Los miserables en la que Caty había escondido los resultados y lo hojeó. Al parecer era de ella antes de donarlo a la librería ya que tenía notas por todos lados. Ese era el estante de libros de segunda mano. Tomó el libro y fue hasta el mostrador en donde se encontraba Harry, escuchando a la persona del otro lado del teléfono con concentración. Se veía adorable en aquella posición tan incómoda, sin despegar la vista de Jaymes quien estaba encima del mostrador jugando con unas etiquetas y al mismo tiempo sosteniendo el teléfono entre su oreja y el hombro. Al moreno se le daban tan bien las cosas hogareñas.

Harry le sonrió cuando lo vió caminando hacia él y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que esperara. Minutos después colgó y le quitó las etiquetas a Jaymes, quien ya tenía la cara repleta de etiquetas con precios y géneros literarios. Draco se adelantó y comenzó a quitarle las del cabello mientras Harry le quitaba las del rostro.

—¿Y ese libro?— le preguntó Harry al rubio después de ver el libro que había dejado al lado.

—Oh, te iba a preguntar si me lo puedo llevar.

—Era de Caty. Lo recuerdo porque trajo una caja repleta de libros usados después de una visita a la casa de su padre. Ya tenía muchas ediciones de Los miserables así que decidió donar la primera para que alguien más la tuviera. A pesar de todo amaba ese libro y casi siempre lo escondía para que nadie se lo llevara.

—¿Eso es un no?

—Yo...— Harry lucía apenado.

—Potter, entiendo lo que significa. No tenía ni idea de lo importante que era, es solo que Caty escondió los resultados de la prueba de embarazo en ese libro y no lo sé, me puse sentimental y estúpido.

—No, llevátelo por favor. Creo que le hubiera gustado que tú lo tuvieras. Perdón.

Draco ni siquiera pensó en devolverlo, en serio lo quería así que sólo lo tomó y lo guardó en su abrigo.

—¿Y bien?— le preguntó al ojiverde.

—Todo está en orden. Ahora soy el único propietario de la librería, al menos hasta que Jaymes cumpla 18, ese día ella tendrá derecho a la mitad de todo aunque da igual, yo planeo que ella lo tenga al cien por ciento.

Draco asintió. Potter se estaba tomando el papel de padre adoptivo tan en serio que le hizo pensar que él era el problema, el que no estaba preparado para ser un buen padre. Harry parecía entregar el corazón tan rápido a todos mientras que él sólo se lo había entregado a alguien más fuera de su familia, al mismo Harry. E irónicamente, él era la única persona a la que Harry no le había correspondido más que con odio. Por lo menos en el colegio.

—¿No tendrías que estar en la cafetería? — le preguntó Harry mientras ordenaba papeles y se preparaba para abrir la tienda. Era lunes y sí, Draco tenía que estar en su cafetería, lo había olvidado.

—¿Acaso me estás corriendo, Potter?

—Nada de eso, es solo que no me gustaría que descuides tu negocio por esto. No me vayas a malinterpretar pero vamos a necesitar mucho dinero para mantener a esta niña al nivel que Caty y que Ralph hubieran querido. Además, a mi no me importa cuidar a Jay mientras trabajo. No sería la primera vez.

—Entiendo, simplemente lo he olvidado. Los empleados deben haber ido a casa, ninguno tiene llaves más que yo. Ya mañana arreglaré las cosas.— le respondió antes de sentarse en uno de los bancos altos que se encontraban detrás del mostrador y se quedó pensativo.

—¿Pasa algo?— lo interrogó Harry.

—No... bueno, sí. Más o menos.

El moreno soltó una risa ante su balbuceo y Jaymes, al ver reír a Harry, comenzó a hacerlo también. Draco bajó del banco para tomarla entre sus brazos y alzarla por encima de su cabeza.

—¿Te burlas de mi, pequeña insolente?— le dijo mientras le hacía cosquillas y la lanzaba por los aires. La niña reía y reía mientras tomaba a Draco por las mejillas para evitar que la aventara de nuevo.

El rubio se incomodó cuando se dio cuenta de la forma en la que Harry los estaba mirando. Casi con adoración. Decidió que no era por él sino por la niña y trató de esconder el sonrojo que había subido hasta sus orejas.

—¿Ya me vas a decir qué tienes? — preguntó el ojiverde.

—No es nada, lo que pasa es que no me había puesto a pensar en el dinero. Los negocios son inestables, pueden ir bien un día e irse a la banca rota al siguiente.

Harry se acercó a él, tomó la mano de Jaymes que seguía en brazos de Draco y le habló con voz tranquila.

—Todo va a estar bien, no depende solo de ti, depende de ambos. Tú mismo me dijiste que no estaba solo en esto y es verdad, no lo estoy y tú tampoco.

Sus ojos se encontraron. Verde y gris. No dijeron nada por minutos pero la mirada de Harry le decía a Draco que las cosas iban a estar bien. Le daba tranquilidad.

* * *

Tarde o temprano la niña iba a comenzar a extrañar a sus padres, por mucho que quisiera a Draco y a Harry. Desafortunadamente, aquello pasó más temprano de lo que esperaban.

El padre de Caty había ido a la casa a llevar sus cosas a la casa de Harry, ropa, juguetes, cobijas y hasta algunas fotografías. La cama del cuarto de huéspedes había pasado al sótano mientras una cuna blanca ocupaba su lugar.

En cuanto terminaron de instalar el cuarto Draco llevó a Jaymes para mostrárselo pero su reacción cuando la pusieron en la cuna no fue otra más que llorar. Nada de lo que hicieron para calmarla tuvo éxito. El sueño finalmente la venció, a las 2 a.m.

Draco no había podido tener más de dos horas seguidas de sueño desde año nuevo y se sentía fatal. Lo peor era que Harry lo estaba viendo en su peor momento. Cuando llegaba a la casa después de un día en la cafetería estaba ojeroso, cansado y oliendo a cigarro y a ciudad y cuando el otro salía a recibirlo con un simple "Hola" él sólo deseaba cavar un agujero en el jardín y dormir en él para evitar que el otro lo viera en ese estado.

Harry se encontraba en la misma situación pero, para desgracia de Draco, no le parecía menos atractivo. Y, a pesar del cansancio, nunca estaba de malas cuando se trataba de Jaymes. Harry James Potter, siempre tan adorable, siempre tan increíblemente fácil de querer. Y de odiar por quererle.

—Ya se durmió. — dijo Draco en voz queda mientras movía a Harry, que se había quedado dormido mientras esperaba a que la niña se calmara.

—Uhmmm.— El aludido se movió un poco para acomodarse en la alfombra, sin despertarse. Al parecer estaba muerto de cansancio.

El rubio decidió aprovechar aquella oportunidad para verle dormir. Su cabello era tan rebelde, cada mechón siguiendo su propio curso. Sin pensarlo, le quitó un mechón de la frente que parecía molestarle.

—Draco...

Sus ojos grises se abrieron tanto como era posible al escuchar el susurro que había salido de la boca del ojiverde. Su nombre. Había dicho su nombre entre sueños.

Su corazón dio un brinco y volvió a ver al hombre que dormía en el suelo con ternura. Se levantó y prácticamente se arrastró hasta la cama del otro cuarto, el cuarto de Harry que ahora era suyo. No podía dejar de escuchar en su mente aquel susurro. Había dicho Draco. Draco, como una oración. Draco, como dices el nombre de algo que añoras. Draco, con adoración.

Decidió dejar aquellos pensamientos estúpidos de lado, seguramente había sido un accidente. Pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, era lógico que soñara con él y no precisamente tenía que ser en una situación romántica. Lamentablemente él si soñaba con Harry en situaciones románticas y, aquella noche, con algo menos inocente que eso.

Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente, con una erección bajo su pijama, decidió que iba a llamar a Patrick para invitarle a salir el sábado.


	7. Capítulo siete

No sé por qué pero estoy segura de que este capítulo les va a gustar. Un montón de abrazos, mil gracias por seguir la historia y dejar tan lindas comentarios, significan todo. (Voy a responder comentarios atrasados por la mañana).

* * *

Capítulo siete.

Jaymes acababa de quedarse dormida después de un día en la cafetería con Draco. Un mechón rojo fue retirado de sus redondas mejillas por la mano de un moreno con gafas. Draco estaba feliz porque al fin había podido cuidar de la niña por un día completo, a pesar de que no había sido fácil. Poco a poco iba aprendiendo de Harry y de su lado paternal, ese lado que jamás pensó conocer.

Harry se dio la vuelta para dirigirse al baño y pronto se escuchó el sonido de la ducha. Draco decidió esperarlo sentado en la orilla de la cama, sabía que tenía que ir al cuarto por su pijama antes de irse al sofá como todas las noches.

Diez minutos después el moreno salió secándose el cabello y brincó al encontrarse al rubio en la cama. A pesar de no haberlo dicho en voz alta, ambos parecían haber hecho un acuerdo y cada que uno de los dos salía de la ducha, el otro esperaba pacientemente en la sala.

—Perdón.— dijo Draco al darse cuenta del brinco de Potter, después sonrió como sólo él sabía, con burla, de forma retadora.— Al parecer sigo provocando el mismo efecto de siempre en ti ¿Asustado, Potter?

Harry soltó una risa mientras sus años de colegio volvían a su mente.

—Para nada, Malfoy.— respondió, siguiéndole el juego.— Pero si querías verme mientras me cambiaba pudiste haberlo pedido simplemente.

Draco dejó de sonreír y sus mejillas de tiñeron de mil tonalidades de rojo.

—En realidad sólo quería hablar contigo, perdón, si quieres espero a afuera a que estés... em... listo.

—Somos hombres adultos, hay que superar eso de una vez. Tampoco es como si nunca hubiéramos visto a otros hombres desnudos en los vestidores.— exclamó el moreno mientras buscaba entre los cajones su ropa de dormir. Los ojos grises del otro muchacho intentaron separarse de la espalda desnuda de Harry y de ocultar su incomodidad ante la situación.

—Sí, este... no sé cómo empezar, yo...— aquella última palabra quedó colgada en el aire ya que el rubio se encontró incapaz de continuar.

Al otro lado de la habitación, dándole la espalda, Harry había retirado la toalla y se agachaba para ponerse unos bóxers negros, dejándole ver a Draco aquello que tantas veces había visto en sueños, sueños que evidentemente no le hacían ninguna justicia al trasero de Potter.

—¿Tú qué? Te escucho. — dijo Harry, aún de espaldas.

Draco decidió concentrarse en las agujetas de sus zapatos y hablar por fin.

—Me preguntaba si te molestaría cuidar a Jaymes solo el sábado por la noche. Creo que... tengo un compromiso y no sé a qué hora pueda volver.— soltó más rápido de lo normal.

—¿Un compromiso? ¿Cómo... trabajo?

—Em, no exactamente.— contestó Draco un tanto incómodo y odiándose por eso.

—Entonces es una cita.— exclamó Harry con voz indiferente.

Aquella indiferencia ante su vida sentimental fue suficiente para convencer a Draco de que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

—Sí, es una cita. Supuse que no era necesario aclararlo pero bueno, al parecer eres más chismoso de lo que pareces.

—No es chisme, Malfoy. Simplemente me gusta la honestidad y, a pesar de que nosotros no lo elegimos, ahora vivimos juntos y quizá sea momento de tenernos más confianza.

Harry se dio la vuelta, ya enfundado en sus pantalones de pijama y una camisa de manga larga, y le dedicó una mirada intensa.

—Supongo que tienes razón.

—La tengo, ahora si me disculpas, muero de cansancio y me gustaría ir a dormir.— dijo el moreno mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

—Espera, no me has respondido lo que te pregunté.

—No hay necesidad de responder, sabes que no me importa cuidarla.— dijo saliendo al fin del cuarto sin mirar al chico de ojos grises que parecía haber hecho raíces en la habitación, incapaz de moverse.

Cuando al fin fue capaz de dar más de un paso fue hasta la sala y se encontró a Harry leyendo.

—Gracias, Harry.— dijo Draco, con voz sincera.

—No tienes porqué agradecer.— respondió sin dejar el libro que tenía frente a su rostro.

—De igual forma.— el rubio esperó alguna respuesta pero no la recibió.— Bueno, que descances, Harry.

El ojiverde soltó el libro, dejándolo descansar en su pecho y vio como el otro chico se alejaba.

—Draco.

—¿Si?— contestó dándose la vuelta.

—Buenas noches.— dijo mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

Draco sonrió y asintió para después dirigirse a la habitación e intentar dormir.

* * *

—Haaaaarrrrryyyy. Harry. Ha-rry. Anda preciosa, di Haaarrryy.

Draco soltó una risa mientras se acercaba al comedor, en donde Harry ya se encontraba, comiendo y tratando de que Jaymes, sentada en su sillita alta, dijera su nombre.

—Dejalo, Potter. Ella va a hablar cuando tenga la suficiente confianza, no tienes que forzarla. Además, estoy seguro de que su primera palabra será Draco.— exclamó sonriendo el rubio mientras tomaba una manzana del frutero que se encontraba al centro de la mesa.

—Su primera palabra va a ser Harry, es inevitable. Pasa más tiempo conmigo.

—Pero a mi me quiere más.

—Claro, como digas.— contestó el ojiverde mientras se paraba para llevar su plato a la cocina.

—Draco ¿puedes llevarte a Jaymes hoy? Tengo que hacer inventario.— dijo Harry al volver a la mesa.

—Harry, no puedo, hoy es el día libre de mi cajera.

—No te lo pediría si yo pudiera cuidarla, por favor.

—Yo sé, Harry pero en serio no puedo.

Ambos se quedaron callados viendo a la niña mientras intentaba agarrar su pequeña cuchara y comer ella por su cuenta, tirando más de la mitad de la papilla encima de su babero.

—¿Qué hacemos?— preguntó el rubio mientras se acercaba a ayudar a la niña.

—Podríamos dejarla aquí sola, tal vez pueda echar una carga de ropa a la lavadora y asear su cuarto. Quizá cuando volvamos podremos llevarla al centro en auto y enseñarle a conducir.— dijo Harry en tono serio aunque obviamente le estaba tomando el pelo a Draco.

—Eres un idiota.— dijo éste riendo.

—Bueno, el plan b sería conseguir una niñera. Los vecinos de al lado tienen una hija adolescente y creo que aún no entran a clases en las escuelas.

—Perfecto, habla con ella.

En menos de media hora el asunto estaba arreglado y ambos se disponían a salir mientras la chica rubia les dedicaba una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Todo estará bien, pueden quedarse tranquilos. — les dijo antes de que ellos cerraran la puerta aún desconfiados.

—¿Quieres que te lleve?— preguntó Harry, señalando la motocicleta recargada en la pared una vez que estuvieron afuera.

Draco pudo ver varias abolladuras y sintió vergüenza al recordar la noche en la que había pateado la motocicleta. Tal vez fue aquella culpabilidad lo que lo llevó a aceptar y subirse a la moto, detrás de Harry.

—Sé que es necesario sostenerse de algo, no voy a pensar nada raro si pones tus brazos alrededor de mi.— dijo Harry de repente, antes de arrancar.

—Estoy bien, arranca antes de que me arrepienta.— respondió Draco mientras se sostenía de la parte de atrás, manteniéndose lo más alejado de Harry que pudo.

El moreno sonrió y arrancó alejándose de la casa y dirigiéndose hasta la dirección que Draco le había dado.

Los ojos grises del rubio se abrieron de inmediato al sentir que su cuerpo era jalado hacia atrás. Puso más fuerza en su agarre pero sentía que en cualquier descuido iba a caer al pavimento. En cuanto encontraron un semáforo en rojo soltó la parte trasera de la moto y se aferró a la cintura de Harry con ambos brazos.

Ambos tuvieron una sensación de deja vu que los hizo sonreír.

Draco casi podía llorar ante la sensación de tener a Potter tan cerca. Lamentablemente llegaron pronto a la cafetería de Draco en la cual ya lo esperaban sus empleados para que abriera las puertas.

—Gracias, Potter.— dijo mientras le devolvía el casco.

—De nada. Maravillosa elección de nombre, por cierto.— le dijo en respuesta con una enorme sonrisa.

Mierda, pensó Draco. Cuando iba a voltearse a darle una explicación a Harry éste ya se había marchado, perdiéndose entre los autos.

Los empleados estaban riendo y hablando en voz baja entre ellos.

—Ya, ya, no estamos aquí para husmear. Vamos a trabajar.— dijo abriendo las puertas y dando inicio a otra jornada de la cafetería Scarhead.

* * *

Por la noche Harry no comentó nada sobre el peculiar nombre de la cafetería de Draco y este agradeció internamente por ello.

En su cabeza había inventado mil versiones posibles para darle una explicación acerca de su elección de nombre pero ninguna sonaba convincente, ni siquiera en su cabeza. Lo cierto era que, obviamente, había nombrado a su negocio en honor de su cararajada favorito pero que jamás pensó volverlo a ver y menos tenerlo frente a la cafetería. Tanto tiempo había evitado que Potter se acercara a su pequeño secreto y por un descuido estúpido, por tenerlo tan cerca, lo había olvidado por completo.

Después de cenar en silencio, se retiró a su cuarto llevándose a Jaymes con él. Estaba en la cama jugando con la niña y haciéndole cosquillas cuando sintió la presencia de alguien más en la habitación. Jaymes gritó para indicarle a Harry que quería que se uniera al juego.

Este se sentó en la cama y la abrazó para después sentarla en su regazo y darle un león de peluche para jugar.

—¿Está todo bien, Draco?— preguntó el moreno tímidamente.

—Claro, es sólo que estoy muy cansado.

—Mmm, ya. ¿Quieres que me lleve a la niña para que puedas descansar?

—No, deja que esté aquí otro rato, después de todo mañana no la voy a ver en todo el día.

—¿Qué?

—¿Olvidaste lo que te pedí?

—Oh, la cita.

—Sí, la cita.

—Está bien— dijo mientras dejaba a Jaymes sobre la cama.— me voy a dormir, hasta mañana.— hizo una pausa antes de salir del cuarto.— Draco, yo...

—¿Tú qué?

—Nada, buenas noches.— dijo antes de salir e irse a acostar en el sofá, viendo el techo por media hora antes de caer profundamente dormido.

* * *

El día había sido largo, él y Patrick habían ido al cine a ver una aburrida película sobre adolescentes en la playa y después a comer a un pequeño restaurant cerca de allí. Hablaron de cosas triviales y Draco se sintió mal por tener que inventar tantas cosas cuando Patrick le preguntaba sobre su pasado. El castaño le ofreció ir a su casa una vez que estuvieron fuera del restaurante. No se habían besado en todo el día y el rubio comenzaba a pensar que no era tan buena idea usar a Patrick para desquitar todo lo que Harry le hacía sentir, toda esa frustración.

Sin embargo, cuando este le pidió ir a su casa a continuar la velada él dijo que si, sin pensarlo dos veces. Después de todo era eso lo que buscaba.

Ya en su casa el profesor le ofreció una copa de vino.

—¿Planeas emborracharme para aprovecharte de mi?— preguntó Draco con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

—Depende.— respondió el castaño mientras se acercaba más a él. — ¿Necesitas estar ebrio para dejar que me aproveche de ti?

Draco no respondió, puso una mano sobre la nuca de Patrick y lo acercó para besarlo mientras que con la otra mano revolvía su cabello rizado. Patrick estaba sorprendido por la repentina efusividad del rubio pero pronto se recuperó y profundizó el beso, usando sus manos para acariciar todo lo que podía del hombre entre sus brazos.

Draco gimió dentro del beso con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Patrick quedó encantado con los sonidos que salían de entre los labios del rubio y abandonó su boca para besar su cuello. Mientras succionaba con la firme intención de dejar una marca en aquella blanca piel, Draco echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Oh, Harry.— gimió el ex Slytherin.

Patrick lo soltó de inmediato y vio al rubio con expresión dolida.

—¿Quién es Harry?

Draco sintió que el mundo le caía encima.

—Nadie.

—Si no es nadie ¿por qué me llamaste por su nombre mientras nos besábamos?

—Me confundí.

—Es claro que te confundiste pero ¿quién es Harry?

—Es un amigo de la infancia, nadie importante.

Patrick se paró del sofá y se jaló el cabello contrariado.

—Y yo que pensaba que me tenía que preocupar por el idiota de David. Al parecer tienes más amigos de los que cuentas.— soltó el castaño.

—No es eso, no es nadie, ya no pienses en eso.— dijo Draco poniéndose de pie y tomándolo del brazo.— Hay que seguir en lo que estábamos.

—No puedo no pensar en eso así como tú no puedes evitar pensar en ese tal Harry mientras estás conmigo. Creo que lo mejor será que ordenes tu mierda y cuando decidas si quieres estar conmigo me busques.— exclamó el profesor mientras abría la puerta y esperaba a que Draco saliera de su casa.

—Perdón.— le dijo sin mirarlo antes de salir.

* * *

Cuando llegó a casa encontró a Harry en pijama viendo un programa de personas con superpoderes.

—Pensé que ibas a pasar la noche fuera.— dijo Harry mientras ponía pausa al programa.

El rubio se sentó a su lado y le arrebató el control remoto, le dio play a lo que estaba viendo Harry antes y se quedó mirando fijamente a la pantalla sin verla en realidad.

—¿No me vas a contar cómo fue tu cita, eh?— insistió el moreno dándole un leve codazo en las costillas.

—Mal, lo jodí todo.

—Oh.

Se quedaron viendo la pantalla por mucho tiempo, sin decir nada. De pronto Draco sintió un brazo rodeando sus hombros y volteó a ver al hombre a su lado. Harry le sonrió y lo jaló hacia él, abrazándolo. El rubio enterró su nariz en la curva del cuello del ojiverde y reprimió las ganas de llorar, de llorar por una causa muy distinta a la que Potter creía.

—¿Y eso a que viene?— preguntó Draco una vez que lo soltó.

—Supuse que necesitabas un abrazo. Hablaba en serio cuando dije que no vas a estar solo mientras yo esté aquí ¿sabes?

Ambos sonrieron y Draco se limpió las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir de sus ojos.

—Creo que necesito otro abrazo, Harry.— dijo con la voz quebrada mientras se aferraba al chico frente a él.

—Todos los que quieras.— le respondió mientras pasaba su mano por su cabello.

Draco se quedó dormido entre los brazos del moreno pero amaneció en su cama, sin zapatos y con su cobija hasta la barbilla. Sintió vergüenza de ir a la cocina y encontrarse a Harry.

Antes de que todo aquello pasara Draco no descansaba los domingos pero Harry le había dicho que tenía que confiar más en sus empleados y dejó el domingo como su día libre. Ambos estaban en casa todos los domingos.

Decidió no arrasar más lo inevitable y bajó para encontrar en la mesa un montón de waffles y panqueques.

—Buenos días ¿Quieres café o leche?— le preguntó Harry desde la cocina.

Antes de que pudiera contestar, el sonido del timbre lo interrumpió.

—Iré a abrir.— dijo mientras caminaba hasta la puerta y la abría.

—Buenos días ¿es aquí la casa del señor Malfoy? — dijo una mujer joven mientras le sonreía. Tenía el cabello negro y rizado y cargaba un maletín.

—¿Qué se le ofrece?— preguntó Draco mientras Harry llegaba a sus espaldas.

—Fui asignada a su caso, trabajo en Servicios familiares.— dijo la mujer.

—Pase.— exclamó Harry, poniéndose tenso de inmediato.

Cuando los tres estuvieron sentados, en un sofá diferente cada uno, la mujer rompió el silencio.

—Bueno, mi nombre es Jenn, no sé si les avisaron que iban a recibir varias visitas de mi parte.

—Algo así. Ya sabemos que el incompetente gobierno cree que no podemos criar a una niña juntos por ser dos hombres.— soltó Draco en un tono nada amable.

—¡Dean!— dijo Harry mirándole sorprendido.

—Señor Issacs, sé que el juez no fue muy amable con ustedes pero quiero que sepa que no todos compartimos sus ideas. Yo, por mi parte, no creo que haya ningún problema con que ustedes dos tengan la custodia de la niña, mi trabajo es simplemente supervisar que esté viviendo en las mejores condiciones.

Draco asintió algo apenado.

Jenn les pidió que le mostraran la casa y el lugar en el que dormía la niña, les hizo preguntas y ellos se revolvieron con las respuestas pues cada uno decía algo diferente.

Afortunadamente Jaymes despertó y los salvó del interrogatorio. La mujer se quedó mientras Draco cambiaba a la niña y la peinaba. Harry ya los esperaba con el desayuno de Jaymes preparado y le ofrecieron waffles a la trabajadora social. Ella aceptó y mientras desayunaban no cesó con su interrogatorio.

A las 4 de la tarde al fin anunció que se iba.

—Señores, muchas gracias por su disposición y tiempo. Les haré llegar por correo su evaluación. Buenas tardes.— dijo mientras salía de la casa.

—Vaya aprovechada, creí que nunca se iría.— soltó Draco una vez que cerró la puerta.

Harry sonrió y se dejó caer en el sofá, llevando los recuerdos de la noche anterior a la mente del rubio.

—Harry ¿podrías poner aquel programa que veías ayer?

—Es una serie ¿quieres hacer maratón?— dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

—Voy a hacer las palomitas.— respondió sonriendo Draco.

* * *

A las 12 ambos habían perdido la cuenta de cuantos capítulos habían visto. Solamente habían parado para ir al baño y para acostar a Jaymes quien había estado con ellos hasta que cayó rendida a las 9 de la noche.

—Me muero de sueño, creo que lo mejor será ir a dormir que mañana hay trabajo.— dijo Draco tallándose los ojos.

Harry apagó el televisor y se enderezó.

—¿Podemos hablar antes de que te vayas a dormir?— preguntó.

—Supongo.— respondió el rubio girándose para quedar frente a frente.

—¿Por qué tu cafetería tiene por nombre el apodo que me pusiste en el colegio? — soltó Harry de repente, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

Draco sintió que el alma se le iba al suelo. La expresión de su rostro hizo que Harry se arrepintiera de su pregunta.

—Perdón, no quise incomodarte, olvida lo que dije.— dijo el moreno apenado.

Draco asintió y tomó su cabello entre sus manos, halándolo mientras echaba su cabeza para atrás, suspirando. Fue en ese momento que Harry vio la marca morada que le había hecho Patrick en el cuello.

—Harry...

—Ya, no digas nada, está bien.

—Creo que es mejor que me vaya a dormir.— dijo el rubio mientras se paraba y llevaba el bowl en el que estaban las palomitas hasta el fregadero en la cocina.— Buenas noches, Harry.— dijo mientras caminaba al cuarto, sin esperar respuesta y cerrando la puerta una vez dentro.

Se acostó en la cama sintiéndose idiota. ¿Por qué no era capaz de decirle a Harry lo mucho que lo amaba? Sabía que era un volado, un 50/50, pero le aterraba demasiado la idea del rechazo. Una sola persona lo había rechazado en toda su vida y esa persona había sido Harry Potter y no quería que se volviera a repetir.

Se preguntó qué estaría haciendo Harry en la sala, si ya se habría dormido o sí estaría como él, sumido en sus pensamientos.

No se dio cuenta en qué momento las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas ni tampoco escuchó la puerta de la habitación abrirse.

No reaccionó hasta que sintió que la cama se hundía del otro lado. Se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con Harry, quien lo miraba con preocupación.

Los labios de Draco estaban a punto de abrirse para decir algo pero Harry no se lo permitió, sus labios se encontraron con las mejillas de Draco repartiendo besos y secándole las lágrimas.

El rubio se quedó petrificado mientras se preguntaba si aquello en realidad estaba pasando o al fin se había quedado dormido y no era más que un sueño.

—Draco.— dijo Harry, acunando su rostro con ambas manos y acercándolo al suyo, a sus labios.

Draco lo recibió con la boca abierta y más entusiasmo del que esperaba el moreno. Sentirse juntos al fin fue demasiado para ambos, gimieron dentro del beso, aferrándose fuerte el uno al otro. Draco perdió la noción del tiempo pero sabía que había pasado mucho ya que sus labios le dolían pero no podían dejar de moverse contra los del ojiverde. No podían dejar de sentir, de probar, de acariciar. Solo dieron tregua cuando el aire se les había acabado y entonces Harry se separó.

—Buenas noches Draco.— dijo, acariciándole una mejilla y saliendo del cuarto, cerrando la puerta detrás.


	8. Capítulo ocho

Sé que el capítulo no es tan largo como los demás pero no encontré otro momento para dividir los capítulos. Espero les guste y, y si pueden, dejar un comentario. Muchas gracias por seguir la historia. Un montón de abrazos.

* * *

Capítulo ocho.

Draco no pudo dormir más de dos horas aquella noche. Su cabeza daba miles de vueltas. Había sido real, de aquello no le quedaba duda alguna, pero se sentía avergonzado por haberse entregado de aquella forma. Si Harry no hubiera parado el beso él probablemente hubiera dejado que hiciera cualquier cosa con él. Su voluntad de doblegaba cuando de Potter se trataba.

Además, estaba el hecho de que Harry lo había visto llorar por segunda vez en su vida. Un pensamiento nada agradable pasó por su mente ¿Y si sólo lo había hecho por lástima? Quizá Potter había pensado que él seguía triste por Patrick.

Aquello lo hizo sentir peor así que tomó su ipod y sus audífonos y se puso a escuchar música.

Harry se había ido después de besarlo, no lo había abrazado, no había intentado quedarse con él a dormir. Probablemente se arrepintiera y por eso se había ido, dejándolo tan solo y confundido.

Fue la noche más larga de su vida y, cuando al fin consiguió dormir, el despertador sonó para sacarlo de la cama dos horas después.

Estaba demasiado avergonzado para salir del cuarto pero la casa estaba demasiado silenciosa. Asomó la cabeza y no escuchó ruido alguno. Jaymes siempre solía gritar cuando uno de los dos estaba alrededor de ella para llamar su atención, pero Draco no escuchó ningún grito por lo que salió hasta el comedor. No había nadie.

En la mesa había un papel doblado y lo tomó. Dentro había una nota con caligrafía horrible. Era de Harry.

 _Draco:_

 _Tuve que salir más temprano, me llevé conmigo a Jaymes._

 _Espero tengas un buen día, te veo por la noche._

 _H._

Draco sonrió al leer la breve nota. Conocía demasiado bien a Harry y sabía que aquello sólo era una promesa de que por la noche hablarían de lo ocurrido. Aunque aún no decidía si aquello era bueno o malo.

Se permitió volver a la cama por 15 minutos más para pensar en Harry y en lo mucho que quería volver a sentirlo cerca de él, y no sólo de manera física. Siempre había dado por hecho que le odiaba. Su ceño fruncido cada vez que lo veía había sido la única prueba que necesitaba para comprobarlo.

Harry lo odiaba, pero, en los últimos meses, habían comenzado a soportarse. Harry ya no tenía ganas de matarlo, según veía, y él ya no tenía ganas de tomarlo contra la pared más cercana cada vez que estaba cerca. Se soportaban, no cabía duda de eso. Pero de soportarse a gustarse había un camino muy amplio, un camino que Draco no estaba seguro de poder recorrer.

Llevó su mano derecha a su cabello, halándolo con frustración. ¿Por qué Harry había complicado las cosas de esa manera? Si aquel beso había sido por lástima, Draco no lo soportaría.

* * *

Durante todo el día su mente había estado ausente, se encontraba trabajando como si fuera un autómata. Estaba seguro de que más de una persona se había llevado cambio de más pero nadie lo corrigió ni le devolvió el dinero. De todas maneras eso era lo último que le importaba en esos momentos.

La misma idea rondaba su mente una y otra vez. Necesitaba hablar con alguien urgentemente. Sacó su celular y buscó el número de Caty antes de recordar que la chica no contestaría.

Llamó a uno de los empleados que llevaban más tiempo trabajando en el lugar.

—¿Se siente bien, jefe?— le preguntó el hombre de mediana edad que se encargaba de la cocina.

—No del todo. Me voy a ir temprano a casa ¿Podría encargarte el cerrar el local?

—Sabe que cuenta conmigo. Vaya, no se preocupe.

* * *

Caminó por varios minutos y de pronto se encontró a si mismo frente al bar en el que solían reunirse sus amigos. Aquellas reuniones se habían acabado, nadie quería estar ahí sin Ralph.

Entró y se sentó en el lugar más alejado de la entrada que encontró y ordenó una botella de "lo más fuerte que tuvieran". Fue ahí en donde se permitió llorar y sacar todo lo que se había guardado esas semanas. Había perdido a su mejor amigo y no quería fallarle pero no se sentía apto para cuidar a una niña. Le preocupaba ser demasiado egoísta como para formar parte de una familia que no fuera los Malfoy. Meses antes había tenido planeada su vida pero todo se había complicado al grado de tenerlo en un bar, bebiendo y llorando mientras la gente lo miraba con preocupación.

Estaba enamorado de un hombre que le había odiado toda su vida y ahora estaba obligado a vivir con él. Sollozó sin importarle que lo escucharan.

En algún punto de la noche recargó su mejilla en la mesa, estaba sucia pero él tenía sueño y estaba tan cansado. Cerró los ojos y se olvidó de quién era y de en dónde estaba.

—Draco.— unos labios estaban casi pegados a su oreja, llamándolo. La voz, oh la dulce voz de Harry. Sentía el brazo de alguien en su espalda, moviéndolo.

Sus ojos grises siguieron cerrados pero una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

—Amigo ¿quieres escuchar algo divertido?— nadie respondió así que el rubio continuó — Tienes la voz idéntica a la de alguien que conozco. Él, él es la mejor persona que yo haya conocido pero él no lo sabeeee.— dijo arrastrando la última palabra.

Escuchó a la persona sentarse en la silla al lado de él, se estaba riendo.

—¿Y por qué no se lo dices?— preguntó el extraño.

—Porque él me odia. Y yo también lo odio.— exclamó Draco con tristeza.

—¿Cómo puedes odiarlo si dices que es la mejor persona que has conocido?

—¿No eres muy inteligente, verdad?— respondió riendo.— Lo odio porque no hay día, desde que nos conocimos, en que no me rechace. Lo odio porque él no puede ver en mi todas las cosas buenas que yo soy capaz de ver en él, lo odio porque él no me ama mientras que yo lo amo tanto que duele. Y en verdad duele. Maldita sea, duele tanto.— Draco no pudo continuar hablando porque rompió a llorar por segunda vez, completamente ebrio. Pronto se quedó dormido de nuevo, aún llorando y temblando.

* * *

Estaba seguro de que alguien lo había encontrado y lo estaba torturando. Quizá un huérfano o alguna viuda en busca de venganza. No sabía cómo pero lo habían atrapado y lo estaban torturando. No conocía ningún hechizo que hiciera sentir un taladro en el centro de tu cabeza pero al parecer su secuestrador si. Dolía tanto y estaba seguro de que la persona que estaba haciéndole eso disfrutaba mucho de sus muecas de dolor.

Decidió que iba a morir con dignidad, mirando a los ojos de su captor.

Cuando por fin pudo abrir los ojos la luz de la ventana lo cegó, obligándolo a cerrarlos de nuevo.

Estaba en casa de Harry, en su cama. No entendía nada.

—¿Vas a quedarte ahí peleando con la luz de la ventana o vas a pararte y a darte una ducha? Apestas a alcohol, Draco.— escuchó la inconfundible voz de su cuatro ojos favorito.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y observó a Harry, quien estaba sentado al otro lado de la cama, leyendo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué pasó anoche?

—Nada que no quisieras, eso te lo puedo asegurar.— respondió sonriendo Harry.

Draco se paró de la cama como si un animal lo hubiera mordido.

—¡Eres un maldito pervertido, Potter! ¿Cómo pudiste aprovecharte de mi estando... en estado inconveniente? No lo puedo creer.— dijo revolviendo las sábanas en busca de algo.—¿En dónde está mi varita?

El moreno se abalanzó sobre él, poniendo una mano en su boca para callarlo.

—Shhhhhh, Jaymes duerme. ¿Podrías calmarte? Fue una broma, no pasó nada.

El rubio mordió su mano y se alejó de él.

—No te creo nada.

Harry comenzó a reír amargamente.

—¿Cómo es posible que creas que te odio y al mismo tiempo pienses que me aproveché de ti estando ebrio? Eres tan contradictorio.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—¿No recuerdas nada? ¿En serio?

—No, me sentía mal y salí de la cafetería temprano, quería despejarme. Perdón.

—¿Por qué te voy a perdonar?

—Por olvidarme de que me esperaban en casa. A veces me cuesta aceptar que ya no estoy solo.

Harry sonrió para después poner una expresión indescifrable. Parecía que quería decirle algo pero no se atrevía.

—¿Cómo llegué a casa? — preguntó Draco en voz baja.

Harry se movió en la cama hasta quedar sentado frente a él y suspiró antes de contestar.

—Era demasiado tarde y tú no llegabas. Fui a rogarle a la niñera que cuidara a Jaymes y tuve que pagarle casi el doble de lo que le pagamos por todo el día, es una aprovechada. Supuse que estarías en la cafetería y que la jornada se había alargado pero cuando llegué estaba cerrada. Me preocupe demasiado, Draco, pensé que te había pasado algo malo. No sabía qué hacer y entonces pensé que tal vez estarías en el bar, busqué un callejón para aparecerme unas calles antes y entonces supe que no me había equivocado. Entré casi corriendo y tú estabas dormido, con la mejilla recargada en la mesa y los ojos hinchados. Yo... no te pude despertar y te tomé en brazos para sacarte de ahí, no sin antes pagar una ridícula cuenta y recibir una amenaza del dueño del bar. Quizá te interese saber que ninguno de los dos tiene permitido volver. En fin, tuve que tomar un taxi porque me daba miedo aparecerme contigo en ese estado. Estabas mal, Draco. Te acosté y tuve que pasar la noche aquí porque me daba miedo dejarte solo y que te pasara algo. No he dormido nada y en menos de tres horas tengo que estar en la librería. De igual manera me alegro de que estés bien y de haberte encontrado.— admitió Harry, agachando la mirada.

Draco se quedó sin voz. Harry había estado preocupado y lo había buscado. Esperaba que el moreno no fuera capaz de escuchar el golpeteo de su acelerado corazón.

—Gracias y... perdón de nuevo.— dijo en un susurro.

Harry no dijo nada, se limitó a asentir y a quedarse mirando sus pies descalzos.

En el momento en el que el rubio decidió darse aquella ducha, que le había recomendado el ojiverde minutos antes, la voz de Harry lo detuvo antes de que pusiera un pie fuera de la cama.

—Draco... tú... ¿tú en serio piensas que yo te odio? — tenía los ojos brillosos y unas oscuras ojeras debajo de ellos.

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

—Sólo responde, por favor.

La situación era de lo más extraña. El ex Slytherin deseó con todo su corazón no haber dicho nada estúpido mientras dormía con Potter al lado la noche anterior.

—Sí.— respondió con sinceridad.

Harry bajó la mirada antes de contestar.

—Draco, yo no te odio. Nunca te he odiado. Al menos no desde hace muchos años. Si yo te odiara nunca te hubiera... ya sabes, nunca te hubiera besado.

Las mejillas blancas del rubio pronto se vieron teñidas de rojo. En momentos como aquel, odiaba su tono de piel. Y odiaba a Potter por recordarle aquel beso que lo había llevado a beber tanto.

—Los besos no son gran cosa, Potter. La gente besa a otras personas todo el tiempo y no siempre tiene que significar algo.

Ahí estaba el veneno, saliendo siempre de manera involuntaria. Era un mecanismo de defensa, si él lastimaba a los demás primero, ellos no podrían hacerlo. Draco se encontraba encerrado en él mismo y no podía permitir que nadie se acercara. No quería exponerse a que alguien le hiciera daño.

—Para algunas personas los besos son algo significativo y no algo que se le da a cualquiera. Yo soy de esas personas. Es una lástima saber que para ti no significó nada algo que a mi me hizo sentir tan...— hizo una pausa para levantarse— olvida lo que dije, ni siquiera mereces las explicaciones que pueda darte.

El moreno se paró y caminó hasta el baño. Minutos después se escuchó el agua de la ducha correr.

La cabeza de Draco seguía doliendo y aquella discusión sólo había empeorado su estado.

Si el beso había significado tanto para Harry como para él, tenía que armarse de valor y hablar de una vez. Aunque aquello fuera una locura total.

Caminó hasta el baño y abrió la puerta, encontrando a Harry debajo de la regadera completamente desnudo.

—Draco ¿estás loco? ¡Sal de aquí! — gritó el ojiverde aunque no intentó cubrirse.

—Harry, quizá no merezco las explicaciones pero, por favor, dime por favor ¿cómo te hizo sentir el beso? No puedo quedarme con esa frase a medias, por favor. Necesito saberlo.

Harry le devolvió la mirada, tenía los ojos rojos, había estado llorando bajo la ducha.

—Vivo. Me hizo sentir vivo.

Draco no lo pensó dos veces antes de lanzarse sobre Harry y besarlo. Tenía la ropa puesta pero no le importó. Harry lo aprisionó contra la pared y Draco enredó sus piernas en su cintura, deseando que el momento no terminara nunca. Ambos estaban conscientes, ambos lo querían. Los dientes del ex Gryffindor tomaron el labio inferior del rubio para luego pasar su lengua por el mismo lugar, como si quisiera compensar el maltrato. Draco estaba deshecho, su mente no tenía lugar para otra cosa que no fuera Harry. Harry y sus labios exigentes. Harry y su cuerpo contra él. Harry diciéndole que le hacía sentir vivo. Harry y su maldita mano bajando por su abdomen, casi llegando a...

El sonido del timbre de la casa los devolvió a la realidad.

Ambos se habían separado por la sorpresa pero pronto los labios de Harry volvieron a la piel de Draco, como si fueran imanes. Besó su cuello e hizo un camino hasta su oreja. El timbre seguía sonando.

—No abras, por favor.— le dijo Harry en el oído.

Estuvo tentado a hacerle caso pero el sonido era insoportable así que se separó de él y se quitó la camisa mojada antes de ir a abrir.

Así, sin camisa y con el pantalón y los calcetines mojados abrió la puerta.

—¿Patrick? ¿Qué haces aquí?

El castaño se encontraba impecable, parecía que en cualquier momento iba a aparecer una pizzara detrás de él y se iba a poner a hablar de geografía.

—Venía a hablar contigo, no me gusta que estemos enojados el uno con el otro. También vine a llevarte a tu trabajo pero ahora pienso que no es un buen momento. — dijo Patrick, confundido por el estado de Draco.

—Pues pensaste bien.— se escuchó decir a Harry desde detrás. Había salido de la ducha únicamente con una toalla atada a la cintura.

Patrick se quedó atónito, mirando a Harry y después a Draco. Ambos estaban mojados, semidesnudos y con los labios hinchados. Las conclusiones llegaron rápido a su cabeza.

—¿Estás con él? Ni siquiera ha pasado una semana desde que peleamos. ¡No puedo creerlo! Dijiste que jamás tendrías nada que ver con él. ¿Y qué pasó con el tal Harry? Eres de lo peor, maldito calienta...— no pudo terminar la frase pues el puño de Harry se había impactado directo con su mandíbula.

—No te atrevas a insultarlo, y mucho menos en mi casa y frente a mi. Vete por donde llegaste, no eres bienvenido aquí.

—Dean.— dijo el castaño en voz baja y mirando al rubio. Sus ojos suplicaban.— Dean sabes que él no te conviene, él es un don nadie. Tú y yo podríamos hacer tantas cosas juntos, seríamos una gran pareja.

Draco sólo se dio la vuelta y entró a la casa.

—No lo vuelvas a buscar.— exclamó Harry antes de cerrar la puerta.

* * *

—¿Estás bien? — le preguntó Harry, entrando a la habitación y acercándose a la cama en dónde se encontraba sentado el rubio.

—Supongo.

—¿Estás enojado conmigo? — preguntó el moreno con tristeza.

—¿Por qué iba a estar enojado contigo?

—Por haberlo corrido. Sé que querías que las cosas funcionaran con él. Sabes, creo que todo esto ha sido un error, lamento haberme metido en su relación, no soy esa clase de persona.

—Cierra la boca, Potter. No teníamos ninguna relación. Yo quería que las cosas funcionaran con él pero no por las razones que piensas.— exclamó molesto Draco.

—Entonces dime esas razones.

Draco le dedicó una mirada intensa y larga antes de sonreír y hablar.

—Supongo que no tiene ningún sentido esconderlo ahora. Me gustas mucho, Harry. Mucho más de lo que sería capaz de admitir fuera de esta habitación. Estar junto a ti me ponía mal porque era insoportable no poderte abrazar.— el rubio hizo una pausa para pasar sus brazos por el cuello del ojiverde. — No poderte besar.— se inclinó lentamente para darle un corto beso en los labios.— Era insoportable. Necesitaba encontrar a una persona que me hiciera olvidarte o al menos desahogar todo lo que me hacías sentir, toda la frustración que me provocabas. Patrick estaba ahí, dispuesto, y yo aproveché la oportunidad.

Harry no se alejó de sus brazos pero si puso una expresión molesta.

—¿Te acostaste con él? — preguntó.

—Lo intenté. En serio lo intenté pero cuando apenas llegaba la parte interesante le solté tu nombre, fuerte y claro.— dijo Draco, provocando que ambos rieran.

—¿Por eso te preguntó por "el tal Harry"? — Draco asintió y Harry volvió a reír. — Merlín, me hubiera encantado ver su expresión.

—No seas así, Harry. No es una mala persona.

—Pero esa persona te quiere para él y eso lo convierte en mi enemigo número uno.

—Creí que yo era tu enemigo número uno.

Harry metió su nariz en el hueco de su cuello y exhaló de manera exagerada, provocando que se estremeciera.

—Tú puedes ser lo que quieras ser siempre y cuando te quedes a mi lado.


	9. Capítulo nueve

¡Hola de nuevo! Me han preguntado si en algún punto de la historia podremos ver de nuevo a los personajes que todos conocemos (Los Weasley, Hermione, etc.) y la respuesta es sí, de hecho son importantes ya para el final. Ya tengo toda la idea y espero escribirla pronto para que el fic esté terminado cuanto antes y poder comenzar a subir el otro que ya tengo a la mitad. Un abrazo enorme, gracias por seguir la historia. Cada comentario significa el mundo para mi.

Capítulo nueve.

—Harry, Harry, me hiciste sufrir durante tanto tiempo cuando sentías lo mismo. ¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo? — dijo Draco en voz baja, mirándolo a los ojos, aún entre sus brazos.

—No sé, se me ocurren un par de cosas.— le respondió el moreno mientras pasaba la punta de su dedo índice por su torso desnudo.

—A mi se me ocurre que ya casi es hora de que Jaymes despierte y tienes que hacer el desayuno.

Harry hizo una mueca pero se separó de Draco para buscar su ropa.

—Qué injusto es esto. Primero va la luna de miel y luego los hijos. — Draco soltó una risa. — Aunque pensándolo bien, no me voy a meter a la cama contigo apestando así.

Draco lo empujó para hacerse camino hasta el baño. No estaba acostumbrado a descuidarse de esa manera y le avergonzaba que Harry le viera así y se lo hiciera notar. Aunque seguramente la noche anterior había sido peor.

Tomó una ducha y se cambió. Cuando dejó de sentirse sucio y avergonzado salió al jardín a recoger el correo del buzón. Ahí estaba la evaluación que habían estado esperando.

Entró a la casa y dejó el sobre en la mesa, tomó a Jaymes en brazos mientras Harry ponía la mesa.

Draco abrazó a la niña como si presintiera que la evaluación había sido un desastre y que probablemente no volvería a ver a Jaymes una vez que se las quitaran. Besó a la niña en la frente y la dejó en su silla alta para abrir el sobre.

—¿Qué es eso? — preguntó Harry sentándose por fin.

—La evaluación. — contestó en voz baja.

Los ojos verdes de Harry inmediatamente se posaron en la niña pelirroja que se tallaba los ojos con sus pequeñas manos, bostezando. Draco sabía que el moreno estaba sintiendo lo mismo que él. Miedo.

Terminó de abrir el sobre y antes de comenzar a leer le dedicó una mirada significativa a Harry.

—¿Lo leo todo o desde la parte en la que anuncia los resultados?

—Resultados, por favor.

—Bien.

 _"Bajo el poder que me confiere el estado, y después de una exhaustiva evaluación en el hogar de los señores Malfoy e Issacs, declaró que David Malfoy y Dean Issacs son competentes para la crianza de la menor Jaymes Cossette Fisher y por lo tanto se les otorga de manera definitiva la custodia._

 _A pesar de esto considero competente el no descontinuar las evaluaciones periódicas al caso, al menos hasta estar completamente seguros de que ambos pueden convivir el uno con el otro de manera pacífica y armoniosa, compartiendo las obligaciones que implica la custodia de un menor. Esto debido a que el señor Malfoy demuestra un mayor compromiso ante los cuidados requeridos que el señor Issacs"._

—Maldita loca ¿Mayor compromiso? ¿Qué sabe ella de esto? Te apuesto a que ni siquiera tiene hijos. Y me viene a dar consejos de crianza a mi.— exclamó el rubio, indignado.

—Ya, ya. Lo importante es que tenemos la custodia completamente y sólo tendremos que soportar visitas dos veces al año. No importa lo que ella piense.

Pero a Draco si le importaba. Le importaba porque sabía que había algo de verdad en sus palabras. Él nunca le daba de comer, él nunca le hacía el desayuno, él nunca le había cambiado el pañal (incluso cuando estaba todo el día con él le pedía a alguno de sus empleados que lo hiciera). El darse cuenta de esas cosas le hizo sentir como un estorbo, alguien que sólo le daba abrazos y hacía reír a Jaymes, como si fuera un tío lejano o un abuelo.

La niña era, al menos legalmente, su responsabilidad. A Harry no le importaba cuidarla pero él solamente tenía la mitad de la obligación. Se sintió completamente inútil.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Todavía sigues pensando en la evaluación? — le preguntó Harry después de verle jugar con su comida en vez de llevársela a la boca.

—No, simplemente estoy cansado y adolorido ¿estás completamente seguro de que no pasó nada mientras estaba casi inconsciente?

La expresión del rostro de Harry fue tal que Draco tuvo que hacer uso de todas sus fuerzas para no reír.

—Draco, no puedo creer que pienses que yo sería capaz...

—Potter, Potter, que poco talento tienes para diferenciar las bromas de los verdaderos reproches. Pensé que tenías sentido del humor.

Ambos comenzaron a reír pero Harry seguía avergonzado.

—¿Por qué te has sonrojado tanto? — preguntó el rubio. Sabía que algo le estaba ocultando el moreno.

—Es que, quizá si pasó algo.

Draco alzó una ceja, esperando a que el ojiverde se dignara a continuar.

—Bueno, es que cuando acosté me abrazaste y me pediste que no te dejara solo. También... también me besaste.

—Bueno, en ese caso sólo fue un ajuste de cuentas. Aunque al menos yo si tuve la decencia de quedarme en cama contigo después del beso.

—¿Eso te molestó?

—¡Por supuesto que me molestó!

—Solamente te besé porque creía que necesitabas un pequeño empujón para decirme lo que sentías por mi. No fue mi intención hacerte daño.

—Eso ya lo sé, cállate. De todas formas dolió.

Harry no dijo nada más porque Draco había comenzado a comer para evitar hablar y a él le parecía una idea perfecta. Cuando terminaron, el moreno comenzó a hacer una mochila para llevar las cosas de Jaymes a la librería. Casi no utilizaban el servicio de niñera pues cuando tenían tiempo preferían tener a la vista al pequeño torbellino pelirrojo.

—Dame eso. — le dijo el rubio, arrebatándole la mochila.

Harry se limitó a darle una mirada de confusión.

—Quiero cuidarla hoy, vendrá conmigo al trabajo. — se explicó Draco.

—Draco, no es necesario, no dejes que te afecte lo que diga esa mujer.

—¿Acaso no confías en mi y en que podré cuidar de Jaymes?

—No seas tonto, claro que confío en ti. —Entonces vamos, es tarde.

Draco salió de la casa con la mochila al hombro y la niña en brazos pero se detuvo al ver la moto de Harry en la entrada.

—Harry, creo que tendrás que vender esta cosa.

—¿De qué hablas? — respondió Harry, aún cerrando la puerta y poniendo algunos hechizos en la cerradura.

—De que no puedes seguir usando eso para moverte, ya no eres un hombre soltero.

Harry reaccionó y su mirada fue de la motocicleta al rubio varias veces antes de entender.

—Estás loco si piensas que voy a vender mi moto.

—Estás loco si piensas que voy a dejar que Jaymes suba en ella.

—Demasiado tarde, la ama.

—¿La has subido a esa cosa? Potter, te juro que...

No pudo finalizar la frase porque los labios del moreno estaban sobre los suyos, impidiéndole pensar.

Harry separó sus labios para besar a Jaymes en la frente antes de alejarse por completo y subir a la motocicleta.

—Mi cosa favorita acerca de todo esto es que ahora puedo usar un método mucho más efectivo para callarte. Puedes tomar un taxi, Dragón, nos vemos en el almuerzo, iré por ustedes.— dijo antes de ponerse el casco y arrancar con una sonrisa traviesa.

Draco se quedó parado afuera de la casa, incapaz de moverse. Si ese bastardo creía que iba a recibirlo con los brazos abiertos se equivocaba. Aún así, no pudo reprimir una sonrisa mientras caminaba con Jaymes a buscar un taxi.

* * *

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para que dejes de llorar? ¿Quieres que ruegue? ¿Quieres que llore también? Porque eso vas a lograr. Por favor, por favor, por favor. — repetía una y otra vez Draco mientras mecía a una pequeña pelirroja que no dejaba de llorar.

En ese momento sólo se encontraba un grupo de gente en la cafetería y le sonreían con comprensión, aunque sabía que su paciencia no era eterna.

Una de las meseras, llamada María, se acercó a Draco y se ofreció de Jaymes mientras él atendía los pendientes pero él se negó rotundamente. Alguien se había atrevido a decir que no era capaz de cuidar a esa niña y él le iba a demostrar que un Malfoy era capaz de eso y mucho más.

—Quizá debería revisar su pañal. — sugirió la chica, sin rendirse. — Ya comió y sueño no tiene, es lo más lógico.

Draco la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y se llevó la niña a la bodega, cerró la puerta y la puso en una mesa mientras sacaba el teléfono celular.

—¿Ya extrañándome? — escuchó la voz alegre de Harry al contestar.

—Potter, idiota. Aún no te perdono pero necesito tu ayuda.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Le ocurrió algo a la niña? — su voz pasó de la alegría a la preocupación.

—Gracias por la confianza, cuatro ojos pero no, ella está bien. Bueno, eso parece aunque empiezo a sospechar que se está pudriendo.

Harry comenzó a reír, relajado después de escuchar las palabras del rubio.

—Dime, paso a paso, cómo hago para cambiarle el pañal. — dijo Draco sin poner atención a la risa de Harry.

—¿Quieres que le pregunte a Hermione acerca de algunos hechizos para eso?

—¿Eso haces tú?

—No, yo no uso magia pero quizá tú...

—Si tú no usas magia y eres capaz de hacer esto, entonces yo también puedo. Solo haz lo que te pedí en primer lugar.

—Está bien, está bien. Primero quita lo que sea con lo que vaya vestida y abre los broches de su pañalero. No tienes que desvestirla por completo ¿está bien?

—Sí, creo que ya está ¿ahora?

—Los pañales tienen unas cintas a los lados, las tienes que desprender.

—Umm, creo que... ¡Por Merlín! ¿Cómo es posible que algo tan pequeño haga esto? Qué asco, creo que voy a...

—Draco, respira y aguanta, entre más rápido lo hagas mejor. — Harry estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por no reír a carcajadas.

—Lo dices muy fácil, el aire ya se contaminó, no puedo simplemente respirar. ¿Qué sigue? Rápido, Potter.

—Levanta sus piernas ¡con cuidado! Y saca el pañal. Tienes que tener cuidado de no... umm manchar, ya sabes. Simplemente hazlo rollo, pega las cintas de nuevo y lo tiras a la basura. Pero eso puede esperar, tienes que limpiar a la niña primero. En la mochila puse lo que necesitas. Ten mucho cuidado porque se puede rozar y si ya lo está entonces ponle lo del tubo blanco y ten el doble de cuidado. Después sólo pon el otro, eso es lo más fácil de todo.

Draco hizo todo aquello pero mientras intentaba alcanzar otro pañal para ponérselo, el pañal sucio cayó, haciendo un desastre en el piso.

—Maldita sea ¿qué hice yo para merecer esto?

—¿Draco? ¿Todo bien?

—Si, todo bien. Gracias por tu ayuda, adiós. — colgó sin darle oportunidad de respuesta al moreno. Hizo un hechizo de limpieza en el suelo, a pesar de haberle dicho a Harry que era capaz de no usar magia. Aquello era una emergencia y él no pensaba ponerse de rodillas a limpiar. Puso todo en la basura y cambió a Jaymes de ropa.

La paró sobre la mesa sin soltarla y la niña comenzó a reír. Draco la imitó. Lo había logrado y eso le hacía querer bailar de felicidad. Nadie nunca se atrevería a decirle que era un inútil de nuevo.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando las pequeñas manos de Jaymes tomaron sus mejillas y la niña se inclinó para darle un beso en la nariz. Draco tuvo que sostenerla más fuerte pues al inclinarse casi caía. Sintió algo extraño en el pecho, algo cálido que jamás había sentido antes. La abrazo y salió con ella hasta la barra, ahora tranquila y feliz.

* * *

—¿Puede Draco salir a jugar, jefe? — preguntó Harry en la barra con una sonrisa en el rostro que hacía que Draco pensara en perdonarle todo.

—No lo sé, no me gusta que entretengan a mis empleados en horas de trabajo. — respondió el rubio, siguiendo el juego.

—¿Qué podría hacer para convencerlo?

—Puedo pensar en algunas cosas pero tendrás que acompañarme a la bodega de atrás. — dijo Draco antes de guiarlo al pequeño cuarto que usaban como bodega y le pedía a María que cuidara a Jaymes.

Cerró la puerta apenas estuvieron dentro y Harry inmediatamente buscó sus labios.

—Oye, eres un maldito desesperado.— le dijo, alejándose.

—Draco por favor, he esperado mucho para esto, no nos lo vamos a negar mutuamente por una tonta pelea. — se acercó a él nuevamente y rozó sus labios con los suyos, apenas tocándolos. — ¿O me vas a decir que tú no quieres esto?

—¿Por cuánto tiempo lo has deseado? ¿Por cuánto tiempo has estado enamorado de mi? — preguntó el rubio, aún demasiado cerca pero no lo suficiente.

—Por años, tantos años. Desde que teníamos 16. — dijo por respuesta el moreno, jadeando.

Draco eliminó los milímetros que separaban sus labios para darle a Harry un beso necesitado.

Potter era un idiota por hacerlo esperar tanto tiempo. Si bien él había estado enamorado de Harry mucho antes de sexto año, el saber que toda su agonía pudo detenerse mucho antes le hizo querer golpear su cabeza contra la pared.

Si tan solo él se hubiera dado cuenta de aquello, Ginevra Weasley jamás hubiera tenido oportunidad de acercarse a Harry.

Era cierto que aquel había sido el peor momento de su vida pero sabía que el tener a Harry a su lado hubiera mejorado mucho las cosas.

Aunque, justo en ese momento, el presente era lo que tenían y lo pensaba disfrutar.

—Harry, espera.

Pero no en cuarto sucio lleno de cajas y muebles viejos.

—¿Ahora que pasa? — dijo el ojiverde con impaciencia.

—¿Viniste a almorzar o a fajar conmigo mientras una de mis meseras cuida a Jaymes cuando debería estar trabajando?

Harry se separó, resignado. Draco lo llevó hasta una de las mesas y se sentó junto a él.

—¿Qué quieres almorzar? — le preguntó con una sonrisa.

—¿Vas a cocinar para mi? — contestó Harry con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Draco jamás había cocinado en la casa, estaba todo el día en una cafetería, merecía alejarse de la cocina aunque sea en casa.

—Sí.

—Entonces sorpréndeme.

Draco fue hasta la cocina y todos sus empleados lo miraron cofundidos. Si bien Draco se involucraba mucho en la cafetería, nunca solía hacerlo con aquella sonrisa. Esa sonrisa que hacía pensar que no prefería estar en otro lugar que en aquella cocina.

Le pidió ayuda a María para llevar los platos una vez que terminó y tomó a Jaymes para llevarla a la mesa también.

María nunca había visto a su jefe tan feliz y le sonrió a Harry por eso. Era una sonrisa sincera, ella le tenía aprecio real al rubio. A pesar de ser algo serio y frío, le había ayudado más que ninguna persona, le había tendido la mano cuando nadie más lo había hecho. Harry le sonrió de vuelta.

María se dio la vuelta y los dejó solos para regresar al trabajo. El lugar comenzaba a llenarse por ser la hora del almuerzo.

Draco se sentía algo incómodo con toda esa gente que parecía mirarlos sin discreción alguna.

No le gustaba actuar de manera cariñosa en público, jamás lo había hecho. Ni con su familia ni con nadie. Pero ese hombre de cabello rebelde y ojos verdes sacaba lo peor de él. Estando ahí, sentado con Harry y con Jaymes, se olvidó de sus modales, de su clase, de su actitud fría.

Ambos le daban de comer a la niña desde su plato y ella intentaba darles de comer a ambos de su comida también, con su pequeña cuchara, aunque la mayoría de las veces terminaba tirando la mitad del contenido en el camino, ensuciando la ropa de los tres. Reían y se daban besos en las mejillas para ensuciar sus caras con los restos de comida que tenían en los labios y barbilla, cortesía de la niña.

Draco sabía que estaban hechos un desastre, igual que la mesa en la que estaban pero le dio igual. Él era el maldito jefe, podía darse un momento de diversión si quería.

Un par de ancianas, que se encontraban en la mesa frente a ellos, los miraban con ternura. Cuando se pararon para retirarse una de ellas se acercó.

—Perdón, sé que esto es extraño pero sólo quería decirles que tienen una hermosa familia.— dijo la mujer antes de alcanzar a su amiga e irse.

Las mejillas de Draco cambiaron su tonalidad pero Harry sonreía como un idiota.

—Tiene razón, somos una hermosa familia. — le dijo a Draco antes de inclinarse a besarlo suavemente.

* * *

—¿Qué pasa? — le preguntó Draco a Harry, que miraba a Jaymes dormir. Tenía una expresión triste y estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta.

—Nada, es solo que es un poco deprimente ¿no crees?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que toda mi vida, desde que supe que era mago, me imaginé formando una familia. Soñaba con que mis hijos fueran a Hogwarts, pensando en que quería que fueran a Gryffindor y hacer una tradición familiar, como los Weasley. — Hablaba con la mirada perdida, ignorando a Draco. — Jaymes nunca podrá ir a Hogwarts, nunca podré enseñarle todas las cosas que quería enseñarle a mis hijos. Clases de vuelo, comprarle una lechuza, ir al callejón Diagon. Nada de eso. Nunca.

Draco salió lentamente de la habitación cuando Harry dejó de hablar, dejándolo ahí. Fue al baño y se cepilló los dientes, poniendo más fuerza de la necesaria. Sus encías estaban sangrando al momento de terminar. Cuando fue a la habitación principal, Harry ya estaba ahí.

Lo ignoró y se desvistió para ponerse unos pantalones de pijama y meterse a la cama.

Harry seguía parado frente a la cama, parecía que estaba quebrándose la cabeza en busca de algo que decir.

—¿Estás enojado? ¿Dije algo malo? — preguntó Harry después de unos minutos.

Draco dudó entre hacerse el dormido y dejar la plática para el día siguiente o hablar con Harry de una vez.

—No. — contestó. No tenía sueño y no quería dormir así.

—¿Entonces qué pasa?

—No estoy molesto pero si estoy decepcionado.

Harry seguía callado, no entendía la actitud de Draco así que esperó a que el rubio aclarara las cosas.

—Estoy decepcionado porque tú y yo sabemos lo que se siente, tú y yo mejor que nadie lo sabemos. Sabemos lo que es que otras personas te vean y no te vean a ti sino a lo que quieren que seas, a lo que les gustaría que hagas o hubieras hecho. ¿No odiabas eso?

—Sí. — respondió el moreno, aún confundido.

—¿Entonces por qué lo estás haciendo?

—¿Hacer qué? No entiendo nada.

—Harry, por Merlín, me desespera tu actitud. Tú soñabas con tener hijos y que fueran Gryffindor estúpidos como tú y tus amigos pero eso no pasó. Nunca va a pasar Harry porque ahora, al menos en mi entendimiento, tú estás conmigo y yo no soy una mujer. No te voy a poder dar más hijos, lo siento. Esto es todo lo que tenemos, nosotros tres. Yo tampoco lo planeé así, yo también soñaba con otra vida pero hoy me di cuenta de que soy feliz con lo que tengo, aunque no fuera de la forma en la que lo quería, soy feliz con esto. ¿Por qué no intentas ser feliz con esto también tú? Ya sé que Jaymes y yo no somos lo que un héroe como tú merece pero no me importa. ¿Podrías al menos dejar de deprimirte por lo que Jaymes no es y quererla por lo que si es? — Draco suspiró en busca de aire y se cubrió con las cobijas hasta la cabeza, ignorando a Harry y sin importarle si se le unía o no.

* * *

Cuando despertó al día siguiente Harry no estaba en casa. Eran las 4, de ninguna forma podía abrir la librería a las 4.

Pensó en llamarle pero aún le dolían las palabras de Harry. Todo lo que había descrito era lo contrario a lo que tenían, y lo peor era que estaba triste por ello, por no tenerlo.

Draco sabía quién le habría podido dar su familia perfecta y todo lo que había soñado. El pensar en Ginny Weasley le hizo sentir algo peor que acidez estomacal.

Había sido tan feliz el día anterior hasta que escuchó a Harry hablar sobre lo mucho que le deprimía no tener todo lo que había soñado. No podía comprenderlo, simplemente no podía. Él mismo había dejado una vida de comodidades atrás, unos padres que le amaban y le suplicaron que volviera durante todo un año hasta que notaron que sus esfuerzos eran inútiles. Fue ahí, en ese momento, cuando se encontró libre del futuro que sus padres habían planeado para él, que se dio cuenta de que no sabía qué quería. No tenía sueños, no tenía aspiraciones. Todo lo que le gustaba, todo lo que le hacía feliz lo fue descubriendo poco a poco en su nuevo hogar.

Draco había renunciado a tantas cosas y había sufrido, pero se encontraba feliz con lo que tenía. Lo que fuera que tenía con Harry y Jaymes era bueno y no quería perderlo. Fue por eso que el escuchar a Harry decir esas cosas le hizo sentir que algo se quebraba en su interior.

Cuando dieron las 5 le marcó a la niñera, esperando que pudiera ir. A las 5:30 la joven se encontraba en el comedor dándole gelatina a Jaymes y diciéndole que podía irse con confianza.

Al salir notó que la moto de Harry se encontraba estacionada en su lugar. Suspiró y se ocultó para aparecerse en la librería, directamente. Le sorprendió ver que Harry no había puesto ninguna protección mágica en el lugar, era tan confiado que le dieron ganas de gritarle que con Voldemort no se había ido toda la maldad del mundo.

El lugar estaba cerrado, usualmente abría hasta las 9, pero Draco sabía que Harry estaba ahí.

Subió las escaleras y se encontró a Harry en el suelo, dormido en medio de un montón de libros y etiquetas que no había alcanzado a poner en ellos.

Draco se acostó también en el suelo, quedando frente a frente con el durmiente. Lo observó por un momento y, sin resistir la tentación de ponerle las manos encima, retiró un mechón de cabello de su frente para después acariciar su mejilla.

Los ojos verdes de Harry se abrieron poco a poco y se asustó al ver a Draco frente a él.

—Tranquilo. — le dijo el rubio, volviéndolo a acostar.

—¿Sigues enojado conmigo? — le preguntó Harry, aún algo adormilado.

—No estaba enojado contigo, te lo dije anoche. Aunque creo que ahora si lo estoy porque me abandonaste y preferiste dormir en un suelo sucio que a mi lado.

—El suelo no está sucio, yo me encargo de limpiarlo.— contestó Harry, haciéndose el ofendido.

Draco no dijo nada, se limitó a ver a Harry, a beberse su rostro y memorizar cada facción. Nunca antes había tenido oportunidad de hacerlo.

Harry se ruborizó por el escrutinio del rubio aunque no apartó la mirada.

—Draco ¿Eres feliz? — le preguntó sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

—Sí. Por eso me dolió saber que nada de lo que tenemos es suficiente para ti cuando a mi me hace tan feliz. Quizá no estás tan enamorado de mi como pensabas. — respondió con tristeza.

—La única cosa segura que hay en mi cabeza es lo que siento por ti. Nunca dudes de eso, Draco. Estoy enamorado de ti.

—No parece.

—No es eso por lo que me puse triste anoche, ya te dije que no tienes que dudar de eso. No me gusta que te molestes conmigo por no saber expresarme bien. No estaba diciendo que no me gusta estar con ustedes, son todo lo que tengo ahora y me hacen muy feliz. — Draco cerró los ojos mientras Harry hablaba. — Pero a veces es imposible para mi no extrañar el mundo mágico. Siempre pensé en volver, no planeaba que esto fuera permanente. Quería alejarme de los problemas por un tiempo, no huir definitivamente. Ahora las cosas se complicaron y, no quiero que me malentiendas, yo adoro a Jaymes pero a veces me gustaría que tuviera todo lo que yo no tuve de niño, el mundo que se me negó.

—Puedes decir que te lo negaron porque tú pertenecías a él, Jaymes no pertenece a ese mundo, este es su mundo. Nosotros somos su mundo.

—Eso ya lo sé pero en serio me gustaría compartir eso con ella.

—Ella no es bruja, Harry. La usas de justificación pero sabes que en realidad el que se siente mal por no poder volver al mundo mágico eres tú.

—¿Tú no quisieras volver? ¿Ni por un tiempo?

—No.

Harry asintió y entrelazó sus brazos con la cintura del rubio.

—Entonces asunto finalizado. — dijo mientras besaba la cabeza del ex Slytherin.

Draco presentía que el asunto estaba lejos de estar finalizado pero, por ese día, por ese momento, decidió olvidarlo mientras se dejaba perder entre los brazos de aquel hombre al que había amado por años y que jamás pensó tener.

Harry besó su cuello con gentileza, no había prisas ni urgencia, tenían todo el tiempo del mundo.

Los labios del moreno hicieron un recorrido hasta llegar a su mandíbula, la cual mordió levemente, haciendo que Draco desesperara y bajara la cabeza para al fin unir sus labios.

El beso parecía ser eterno pero al mismo tiempo daba la sensación de no durar lo suficiente. La lengua de Draco forzó a salir a la de Harry y, en vez de encontrarse frenéticamente, se dedicaron a acariciarse la una con la otra, lentamente, grabando cada parte de sus bocas en su memoria.

Sus manos, que hasta el momento habían estado quietas, comenzaron a moverse. Draco acariciaba la espalda de Harry por debajo de la camisa y el moreno gemía en el beso. Se separó de las manos del rubio y clavó sus ojos verdes en él mientras se quitaba la camisa, mostrando su torso desnudo.

Draco pasó sus manos por el cuello de Harry, acercándolo a él. Besó cada centímetro de piel que tenía al alcance y cuando esta no fue suficiente, comenzó a desabrocharle el botón del pantalón.

—Draco, no te imaginas cuanto... Tanto tiempo... oh, por favor. — las palabras del ex Gryffindor no tenían coherencia mientras Draco batallaba por quitar su pantalón y besaba todos los puntos correctos de su cuello.

Levantó las piernas para por fin deshacerse del pantalón, con todo y bóxers y posicionó al rubio sobre él.

Comenzó a abrir su camisa, botón a botón, sin despegar sus ojos de aquellas orbes plateadas que suplicaban fuera más rápido.

—Harry, espera. — dijo el rubio mientras ponía sus manos sobre las de Harry, deteniendo su progreso y abotonando su camisa de nuevo.

—Draco, no me dejes así otra vez por favor.

—No, solamente quiero tener la camisa puesta. — respondió mientras bajaba su boca para besar a Harry de nuevo pero solo encontró resistencia.

—¿Camisa puesta? Eso no es justo. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No confías en mi?

Ahí estaba el maldito tema de la confianza otra vez.

Respiró profundamente y llevó las manos de Harry a los botones de su camisa otra vez. Tenía que superar eso de una vez, no podía esconderse eternamente, no de Harry.

Este lo besó cuando se dio cuenta de que Draco había accedido a mostrarle aquello que intentaba ocultar y abrió los botones mucho más rápido. Cuando el último botón estuvo separado, Harry contuvo el aliento. Le quitó la camisa con cuidado y se quedó mirando el pecho del rubio con una sensación terrible creciendo en su interior.

Eran largas y se notaban, mucho. Atravesaban todo su torso y tenían aspecto de haber dolido antes de cicatrizar.

Harry sabía el origen de aquellas cicatrices pero había olvidado su existencia por completo. Levantó el rostro para ver a Draco a los ojos pero este los mantenía fuertemente cerrados.

Acomodó al rubio en su regazo y dejó que sus labios encontraran la primera cicatriz. Cuando la besó, Draco no pudo evitar abrir los ojos.

Harry delineó cada una de las cicatrices con sus labios, marcándolas con besos y dándoles un nuevo significado. Una por una, cada línea de piel maltratada, fue acariciada y besada por su boca.

Draco sintió ganas de llorar pero no quería arruinar el momento. Porque en ese momento, mientras lo miraba a los ojos y sus dedos acariciaban su pecho, Draco se dio cuenta de que no podía amar más a Harry Potter.

Pronto cambio las posiciones, dejando a Harry en su regazo mientras le besaba con desesperación. Sus manos se movían por su trasero ahora desnudo. El ojiverde comenzó a moverse sobre su erección, haciendo que Draco se olvidara de lo que quería hacer. Se quitó toda la ropa que le quedaba y abrazó fuerte a Harry.

—Harry ¿tú...?

—Sí, hazlo. — le respondió Harry antes de que pudiera terminar su pregunta.

Todas las dudas, todas las preocupaciones y todos los nervios fueron alejados poco a poco mientras Harry enredaba sus piernas en su cintura y sus manos presionaban su espalda. Podía sentir cada centímetro de su piel contra la suya.

Harry lo miraba con adoración, confirmándole, sin palabras, que le amaba y lo había hecho desde hacía tanto tiempo.

—Te amo. — soltó Draco entre un suspiro, tan bajo que pensó que no le había escuchado.

Harry no pudo responder, no podía hablar. Nada que hubiera sentido antes se comparaba a estar con Draco en ese momento.

—También te amo. — le dijo antes de cerrar los ojos y alcanzar el punto de no retorno.


	10. Capítulo diez

No tengo nada más que mis sinceras disculpas. Soy la escritora más irresponsable de la historia del fanfiction. Ahora que me he dado más importancia de la que merezco y me he tirado al suelo espero que perdonen la tardanza. He tenido días de locos pero obviamente a ustedes no les interesan mis problemas y dramas telenoveleros.  
Espero que les guste el capítulo, siento que fue algo rápido el cómo solté todo el "secreto" de Harry pero no había otra manera de hacerlo.  
Me harían muy feliz si se dieran el tiempo de dejar un comentario, aunque sea pequeño. Gracias por tanto y de nuevo perdón, perdón, perdón.

* * *

Nada parecía haber cambiado. El estar juntos se sentía tan natural, tan correcto, que les hizo lamentar tantos años desperdiciados en peleas. Pelear y discutir parecía tan inútil frente a las recientemente descubiertas actividades que podían hacer juntos.

Cada momento era bueno pero, sin duda alguna, los domingos eran el día favorito de Draco porque podía quedarse abrazado a Harry en la cama hasta tarde. Sin que ninguno de los dos dijera nada, Harry se había mudado a la habitación y él no notó el cambio de ninguna forma, había sido un acuerdo silencioso. Esos días se quedaban abrazados y cuando Jaymes despertaba llorando simplemente alguno de los dos iba por ella y se quedaban los tres ahí, hasta que la niña les exigía pararse, enojada ya que se aburría, era un desastre andante.

A pesar de que no había pronunciado su primera palabra aún, se hacía entender con gestos y balbuceos y pretendía que ellos entendieran el idioma que había inventado para comunicarse.

—Estoy seguro de que muy pronto la tendremos diciendo su primera palabra. Y te puedo asegurar que será Harry.— dijo el moreno mientras Jaymes trataba de quitarle la almohada entre gritos de enojo incomprensibles.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro, Potter.

—¿Quieres apostar?

—¿Qué cosa podría querer de ti que no tenga ya? — respondió, alzando una ceja de modo sugerente.

—En algo podrás pensar.

—¿Y tú qué pretendes apostar?

—Una cita.

—¿Una cita? — preguntó el rubio, burlándose.

—Sí.

—¿No te parece algo absurdo pedir una cita cuando vivimos en la misma casa y dormimos en la misma cama?

—No. Nunca tuvimos una cita y ya deberías saber que soy un gryffindor patético y cursi, como dices tú, así que me tendrás que soportar.

—¿Y por qué no simplemente pedirlo y ya?

—Oh, vamos, dragón ¿a dónde ha ido tu espíritu competitivo? De vez en cuando echo de menos tenerte de rival, nadie es mejor que tú sacándome de mis casillas.

Draco sonrió e internamente estuvo de acuerdo. Tener algo de rivalidad con Harry en las cosas pequeñas era más que divertido.

—Está bien. — cedió por fin.

—Excelente. Solo espero que te apresures porque estoy bastante ansioso ahora ¿eh, nena? No dejes que papi pierda. — dijo girándose para encarar a Jaymes, que ya le había quitado la almohada completamente y se recostaba en ella riendo ante las palabras de Harry. Era seguro que no entendía nada pero le encantaba ser el centro de atención del moreno. Draco se sentía celoso y desplazado por ambas partes cuando le preguntaban a Jaymes con quién quería pasar el día y ella apuntaba siempre a Harry. Hacía todo lo que estaba en sus manos pero nada parecía funcionar y la niña no le buscaba como al ex Gryffindor.

Decidió que era cuestión de tiempo y que no la iba a presionar.

Abrazó a Harry por la espalda y se quedó acurrucado ahí, al lado de Harry, en su lugar seguro.

* * *

Draco se encontraba en una mesa de la cafetería, aislado de todo. Tenía que hacer su declaración de impuestos y no quería tener ninguna distracción. Le costaba mucho entender las leyes muggles y su sistema financiero pero se esforzaba y cada día era más capaz de hacer las cosas sin necesitar de un contador o de un abogado. Según él, el trabajo era fácil y él mismo podía hacerlo. No estaba en posición de tirar el dinero y además era un necio que no soportaba que alguien le dijera que no era capaz de hacer algo.

Lamentablemente, su burbuja de tranquilidad se vio reventada por un alfiler de cabellos castaños y rizados. Patrick se había sentado frente a él y le sonreía cautelosamente.

—Ha pasado tanto tiempo.— le dijo mientras intentaba tomarle una mano sin éxito, ya que el rubio la había retirado a tiempo.

—Sí, aunque desearía que fuera más. — contestó Draco, volviendo su mirada a los documentos que intentaba poner en orden.

—Dean, mira, sé que no estás contento de verme pero yo no puedo estar sin hablarte. No te estoy pidiendo que lo dejes a él por mi, entre él y yo hay una enorme diferencia y esa diferencia es que yo jamás me metería en una relación.

—No te voy a permitir que vengas a insultar a mi... novio, te lo advierto.

—No lo estoy insultando, por favor. Solo quiero que sepas que, si algo pasa, si las cosas no salen bien, yo voy a estar esperándote. El día que él te rompa el corazón yo voy a estar dispuesto a repararlo, a pesar de todo. Tú y yo sabemos lo mal que se llevaban antes de esto, algo así no puede funcionar, ni siquiera puedes afirmar que es tu novio sin tartamudear, pero si tú lo quieres intentar está bien. Dejame ser tu amigo al menos, por favor. No me alejes de tu vida.

—No es sano que sigas alimentando esta obsesión que tienes por mi.

—Dean, eso no me importa. El amor no correspondido es el único verdadero, porque espera, porque da sin pedir, porque crece sin necesidad de regarlo. No me siento mal por amar sin ser correspondido, puedo vivir con eso si es el precio por tenerte en mi vida, aunque no sea de la forma que quiero.

—Vete, por favor. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, no tengo tiempo para sentir pena ajena.

—Por favor, sólo piensa en lo que te digo. El día que decidas llamar o buscarme, para lo que sea, yo voy a contestar y voy a estar ahí, siempre.

—Adiós, Patrick. — escupió Draco mirándolo fijamente con enojo y apuntando la puerta con la mano en un gesto dramático.

El profesor suspiró antes de levantarse y caminar hasta la salida. Antes de irse volteó por última vez y le sonrió débilmente pero el rubio no devolvió la sonrisa.

Fue después de que el castaño salió de la cafetería que se dio cuenta de que si sentía pena por él, después de todo él se sintió de ese modo por Harry por muchos años. Claro que él jamás hubiera perdido la dignidad de esa manera pero podía identificarse con Patrick fácilmente.

Alejó al profesor de su mente y su atención volvió a enfocarse en los papeles frente a él. Con una mueca de disgusto se dio cuenta de que tendría que ir a casa a buscar una factura.

No se permitió pensar en Patrick y sus palabras de nuevo, avisó que iba a salir y usó el callejón de la puerta trasera para aparecerse en la casa.

Trató de recordar el último lugar en el que había visto la factura y comenzó a recorrer todas las habitaciones sin lograrlo.

Una de las muchas cosas que exasperaban a Draco era el desorden que Harry dejaba a su paso por la casa, entre él y Jaymes podían dejar una habitación totalmente desordenada en menos de 10 minutos. Buscó y buscó pero Harry había movido las cosas de los cajones y el rubio no pudo evitar maldecir su desorganización.

Mientras verificaba los bolsillos de sus sacos y chaquetas, encontró un papel lo suficientemente grande para ser la factura, pero se encontraba en un abrigo de Harry así que de inmediato desechó la idea. Antes de meterlo de nuevo al saco, la curiosidad le ganó y abrió la hoja de papel para encontrarse con una carta que no dudó en leer.

 _Harry:_

 _Sé que hace meses te había dicho que tu idea era imposible pero he realizado investigaciones y ya no creo que sea tan mala idea. En este mundo ya no hay tantos prejuicios y cada vez a más gente le interesan las cosas del mundo muggle. No creo que nos rechacen, menos cuando esto no es totalmente muggle, ambos somos magos y pondremos magia en ello._

 _Quiero que vengas y hablemos con más calma de esto, en serio, ahora me entusiasma la idea. Incluso hablé con los Weasley acerca de tu regreso y están en verdad arrepentidos por haberte tratado tan mal. Todo pinta bien para que vuelvas triunfalmente Harry y, te lo digo sinceramente, no debes preocuparte, yo voy a ser una gran mamá para tu amada hija y la adaptaré bien al mundo mágico. Todo irá de maravilla. Deja de darle tantas vueltas a las cosas._

 _Te quiere, Hermione._

El corazón de Draco se detuvo por un momento antes de comenzar latir con fuerza antinatural. ¿Harry estaba planeando abandonarle para volver al mundo mágico? ¿Quería llevarse a Jaymes? ¿Planeaba reemplazarle por Granger? Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos mientras releía la carta pero las retuvo, sabía que tenía que volver al trabajo y no quería preguntas incómodas que no sabría cómo responder.

Si Harry estaba planeando aquello, si lo que decía esa carta era verdad, él iba a descubrirlo y, una vez confirmadas sus sospechas, no descansaría hasta vengarse si se habían burlado de él.

Se sintió estúpido por haber creído que Harry correspondía sus sentimientos. Era normal que algo hubiera surgido entre ellos, eran jóvenes, solteros, estaban obligados a vivir juntos y a criar una niña, era lógico que algo pasara. Algo físico, la soledad los orillaba a eso. Pero Harry le había dicho que le amaba desde mucho tiempo atrás, le había mentido mientras planeaba arrebatarle a Jaymes y huir al mundo mágico de nuevo.

Sus esfuerzos por retener las lágrimas fallaron y marcó el número de la cafetería para avisar que se tomaba la tarde libre y arreglaría todo al día siguiente. Si notaron el temblor de su voz, lo ignoraron.

Le dio mil vueltas a las palabras que había leído pero no lograba encontrar algo que le indicara lo contrario a lo que pensaba. La carta no estaba escrita en clave, las palabras eran claras y concisas. Draco no era ningún idiota pero deseó con todo su corazón serlo y no pensar siempre lo peor.

Decidió tomar aquel tiempo a solas para llorar todo lo que tenía que llorar, de ninguna manera le daría el placer a Potter de verlo llorar por él. Todavía tenía que hacer investigaciones pero sabía que no necesitaba mucho, las pruebas estaban frente a él.

Maldijo a Granger y a todos los Weasley por perdonar tan fácilmente a Harry.

Draco sabía que tenía que dejar de pensar en eso, que tenía que calmarse, así que fue a la cocina a preparar algo, aquello siempre lo relajaba.

Mientras cocinaba las lágrimas fueron cediendo hasta que no quedó huella de que se habían atrevido a salir.

Para cuando Harry llegó, siendo todo sonrisas con Jaymes, Draco ya había preparado una lasagna.

—¿Cocinaste la cena para nosotros? — le dijo mientras se acercaba a darle un abrazo.

—¿Acaso no lo estás viendo tú mismo? — contestó Draco, alejándose de sus brazos.

—Espera, espera. — Harry lo jaló y le dio un beso en los labios, corto pero intenso. — Así está mejor, ahora si ¿Qué tienes?

—Nada. — contestó evitando el contacto con los ojos verdes de Harry.

—¿Entonces por qué siento que he hecho algo malo y te has enojado?

—No lo sé, Potter. Siempre puedes preguntarle a tu conciencia. — replicó mientras caminaba hacia la habitación — Cena, yo tengo mucho sueño y ya me voy a dormir.

—¿Dormir? Draco, son las nueve. Acabamos de llegar, no nos has visto en todo el día.

—Eso ya lo sé.

Harry lo miró extrañado pero no insistió así que el rubio se metió a la habitación y se cubrió con el enorme edredón una vez que estuvo en la cama, luchando contra las ganas de ir a golpear a Harry y pedirle que le hablara con la verdad en vez de seguir fingiendo.

Le estaba costando mucho quedarse dormido, había demasiadas cosas rondando en su cabeza y no le permitían mantener los ojos cerrados.

Cuando estaba ya dormitando, horas después, sintió los brazos de Harry abrazándole por detrás. Tuvo que retener las ganas de alejarse de él.

—¿Pasó algo malo en tu trabajo hoy? — le preguntó el moreno mientras besaba su cuello tiernamente. — Sabes que me puedes contar, no me dejes fuera de tus cosas, Draco.

El rubio cerró los ojos con fuerza, sentía que las lágrimas querían hacer su camino de regreso y decidió no responder pues no confiaba en que su voz saliera con normalidad.

—Draco, por favor.

La voz de Harry le estaba rompiendo. Decía su nombre como si le amara, como si no estuviera haciendo planes para irse, como si aquella carta la hubiera recibido otra persona.

Nunca pensó que el cariño pudiera doler pero en ese momento las palabras y los besos del moreno sólo le estaban haciendo daño. Sentía su traición taladrando cada parte de su cabeza.

—Solo estoy cansado, quiero dormir.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí.

—¿Aún me quieres? — preguntó el moreno, con sus brazos fuertemente aferrados al cuerpo de Draco.

El rubio fingió estar dormido para no tener que contestar.

Por supuesto que le quería. Le quería más que a nada en el mundo pero si Harry pretendía hacerle daño era mejor no recordarle cuán expuesto estaba Draco ante sus acciones.

Sintió los labios rosados de Harry en su frente y tembló ante la sensación.

—Yo si te quiero, aunque seas tan testarudo. — escuchó a Harry susurrar, convencido de que ya estaba dormido y no sería capaz de oírlo.

Harry se equivocaba. En eso y en muchas cosas más.

* * *

Alguien le estaba tocando la nariz. Movió la mano para ahuyentar a lo que fuera que estaba rondando por ahí y rodó en la cama para acomodarse sobre su costado. Alguien le estaba metiendo algo a la nariz. Draco abrió los ojos de inmediato para ver a Jaymes mirándole divertida mientras jugueteaba con su cara. Tenía su pequeño dedo índice en la fosa nasal izquierda de Draco y este la levantó de la cama y la llevó hasta el baño para lavarle las manos.

—Jaymes, no debes hacer eso. — le regañaba mientras enjuagaba sus dedos.

La niña sólo reía. Cuando terminó, caminó hasta el comedor y Jaymes lo abrazó con fuerza mientras balbuceaba.

—Creo que te extrañó. Anoche ni siquiera la miraste cuando llegamos. — dijo Harry, sentándose.

Draco no contestó y sentó a Jaymes en su silla alta, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se sentó a su lado, lo más alejado de Harry que pudo.

La mesa era para seis personas así que ellos sólo usaban un extremo. Hasta ese día.

Harry fingió que no se había dado cuenta mientras el rubio tomaba una tostada y le untaba mantequilla, ignorándole por completo.

Comieron en silencio hasta que el ex Gryffindor se hartó y dejó caer el tenedor en la mesa, espantando a Jaymes y haciendo que comenzara a hacer pucheros.

—No llores, nena, no llores, no pasa nada, ya, ya. — decía Draco mientras sacaba a la niña de la silla y la tomaba en brazos.

El pecho de Harry se llenó de culpabilidad pero no la suficiente para apagar su enojo.

—¿Me vas a decir qué rayos te pasa? — dijo con una voz más alta de lo normal.

—No me pasa nada ¿Qué rayos te pasa a ti que te pones a gritar y a aventar cosas como demente?

—Draco, por favor ¡Deja de ser tan malditamente imposible por tan solo un momento!

—Disculpa por ser como siempre he sido, por no cambiar para complacer al gran héro...

—No te atrevas a decirlo, no comencemos con esto de nuevo. Draco, no puedo hacer nada para remediar lo que sea que haya hecho si no me dejas en claro qué fue. Quiero que estemos bien pero si tú no cooperas nunca lo podremos estar.

Draco suspiró y abrazó de nuevo a Jaymes, que seguía llorando. Decidió que lo mejor era hacer las paces con Harry, al menos hasta que estuviera seguro de que las cosas que había descubierto eran verdad.

Si necesitaba tiempo para encontrar las respuestas a sus dudas, tenía que conseguirlo en terreno neutral.

—Espantaste a la niña. — dijo al fin.

—Lo siento. En verdad lo siento pero es que no soporto que me alejes de nuevo. No puedo estar un día contigo saltando encima de mi a la menor oportunidad y al día siguiente siendo evitado como si tuviera algo contagioso. — se paró de su silla y caminó hasta Draco, acarició la mejilla de Jaymes y la niña lo miró con recelo ya que nunca había gritado frente a ella.

—¿Me perdonas, mi pequeña zanahoria? — le dijo a la niña, agachándose para que su rostro quedara a la misma altura del de ella. Draco resopló ante el ridículo apodo pero Jaymes estiró sus manos hasta ponerlas sobre las mejillas de Harry. Le miró haciendo un mohín para después lanzarse a él para abrazarlo. El moreno se asustó debido al brusco movimiento pero la detuvo y la abrazó con fuerza.

La volvió a subir a su silla riendo y se giró para ver a Draco.

—¿Y bien? — le preguntó.

—Nada. Simplemente tuve un mal día ayer. Estoy haciendo cosas de contabilidad en la cafetería y lo odio. Me desquite contigo, lo siento. — respondió Draco, haciendo un esfuerzo grande.

—Está bien, no te preocupes. Pero no quiero que te guardes tus problemas, Draco ya no estás solo. —le dijo acercándose a él.

—Ya lo sé, ya dije que lo siento. — dijo, enfadado y sintiéndose molesto una vez más.

Harry le puso un pulgar en la barbilla y le hizo levantar el rostro hacia él, tomándolo por sorpresa. Le besó y Draco olvidó por un momento todo lo que había pasado el día anterior. Sus labios recibieron a los de Harry sin pensarlo y sus brazos aferraron al moreno, acercándolo a su cuerpo tanto como pudo.

—Te quiero tanto, Draco. A veces me cuesta creer que tú también me quieres de la misma manera — le dijo, con sus labios aún tocando los suyos.

Aquellas palabras le calaron tan hondo a Draco que casi pudo sentirlas perforando su interior.

Le volvió a besar sin pensarlo y Harry le pasó los brazos por el cuello, entusiasmado.

Unos golpes y gritos los devolvieron a la realidad. Jaymes estaba riendo y gritando mientras trataba de llamar su atención. Odiaba cuando la dejaban olvidada. Draco pensó que bien podría ser su hija, ambos amaban ser los protagonistas en todo momento.

—Jay, tanta maldad no puede caber en un cuerpo tan pequeño. — le dijo Draco mientras se separaba de Harry.

Ambos se sonrieron y una tregua silenciosa se estableció entre los dos.

Los ojos verdes de este se dirigieron hacia el reloj que descansaba sobre la pared del comedor.

—Maldita sea, vamos atrasados ya.

Ambos se olvidaron del desayuno y se vistieron rápidamente. Harry acabó antes y vistió a Jaymes, arreglando su mochila después.

—¿Con cuál de los dos quieres ir hoy? — le preguntó Draco a la niña una vez que estuvieron listos para salir. Estaba esperando que apuntara a Harry como todos los días así que cuando vio sus manitas estiradas hacia él, abrió los ojos con incredulidad.

—¿Quieres ir conmigo? — le preguntó de nuevo.

La niña sólo comenzó a reír y a intentar zafarse de los brazos del moreno.

—No. — dijo Harry, sosteniéndola con mayor fuerza, aunque sin hacerle daño. Parecía nervioso.

—¿Qué?

—Que no, quiero que vaya conmigo hoy. Te prometo que mañana irá contigo.

—Es la primera vez que elige ir conmigo.

—Lo sé, pero en serio quiero que este hoy. Voy a... hacer inventario y todo eso y quiero que esté conmigo, me distrae y... ya sabes, hace las cosas menos tediosas.

Draco lo miró con recelo mientras acariciaba el cabello de la niña.

—Está bien, irás con Harry hoy, pero mañana vienes conmigo ¿De acuerdo? — le dijo a la niña, que lo miraba con tristeza difícil de ignorar.

—Harry, ella quiere venir conmigo. Pensará que la estoy rechazando.

—Nada de eso. Solo será por hoy, te lo prometo.

—Está bien, tengan un buen día.

El rubio besó la frente de la pequeña pelirroja y después a Harry en los labios antes de aparecerse en la parte trasera de su cafetería.

* * *

Draco Malfoy no se caracterizaba por ser una persona confiada, al contrario, solía desconfiar incluso de él mismo. Pero, a pesar de todo, el Harry que intercambiaba cartas con Granger y planeaba abandonarlo llevándose a Jaymes en el camino no parecía concordar con el Harry cariñoso y torpe que tenía cada día en casa. No podía ignorar la carta pero algo dentro de él le reclamaba confiar en el ex Gryffindor.

Harry ponía todo de si para que las cosas funcionaran, era imposible que todo fuera un engaño. Draco sabía que Harry era demasiado noble para pensar en hacer algo así. Había sido una locura creer que él podía traicionarle de esa manera.

Sintiéndose culpable, tomó su abrigo a la hora del almuerzo y se dirigió hasta la librería de Harry. Planeaba sorprenderlos y llevarlos a almorzar, como nunca había hecho.

Antes de entrar escuchó risas y pronto vio algo que le hizo apretar los puños y ocultarse tras una maceta que estaba afuera del lugar.

Granger estaba ahí, elevando a Jaymes en el aire mientras ambas reían y Harry las observaba desde detrás del mostrador.

Comprendió de inmediato la urgencia de Harry por llevar ese día a la niña al trabajo. Justamente ese día, cuando al fin habían logrado que prefiriera ir con Draco. Justo ese día porque sabía que su amiga iba a ir, o al menos suponía que le podía llamar "amiga" antes de descubrir la verdad de todo eso.

—Harry, no deberías dejar que eso te ate. Aferrarte a un futuro que no quieres sólo por una persona es algo sumamente estúpido, perdón que te lo diga de esta manera. Piensa en ti, Harry. Ya pasó la etapa en la que tenías que ser el héroe. — escuchó decir a Granger desde su escondite.

—Quizá tienes razón pero no es tan fácil como lo quieres hacer ver. — respondió Harry y Draco se dio cuenta de que no quería seguir escuchando.

¿Acaso lo que había dicho la bruja era verdad? La idea de Harry siendo infeliz toda su vida gracias a que no tenía el corazón de darle la espalda a Draco no le parecía para nada agradable. Aferrado, había sido la palabra usada ¿Estaban aferrados el uno al otro y no enamorados en realidad?

El hambre se había retirado y decidió volver a la cafetería a ahogar su preocupación y sus dudas de su forma favorita: con trabajo.

A las 11 de la noche tuvo listos todos los papeles y trámites que tenía pendientes así que cerró, despidió a sus empleados y se puso a limpiar las mesas que apenas habían sido limpiadas el día anterior.

Era estúpido postergar su encuentro con Harry pero aún no se sentía con el valor necesario para afrontar esa conversación.

Le había dado vueltas al asunto en su cabeza durante todo el día, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por concentrarse en el trabajo. Todo eso lo había llevado a una conclusión.

Si Harry le amaba pero no era feliz a su lado, él estaba dispuesto a dejarle ir. Si Harry no le amaba y era infeliz a su lado, con aún más motivo iba a pedirle que se fuera.

Pero no estaba listo para dejar a Harry. No estaba listo para dejar de ver sus ojos verdes mirándolo con devoción cada mañana al despertar, no estaba listo para ya no escuchar sus bromas tontas, para no sentir más sus brazos rodeándolo cuando tuviera un mal día. No estaba listo para que Harry saliera de su vida y probablemente nunca lo estaría pero eso no se trataba de él.

—¿Draco? ¡Me has sacado un susto de muerte! ¿Has visto la hora qué es? Merlín, pensé que tú... pensé que te había... Maldita sea, pensé lo peor. — el moreno se había aparecido en el interior de la cafetería, las protecciones mágicas habían sido levantadas para él desde que estaban juntos.

No se había dado cuenta de la hora y de que probablemente Harry se preocuparía por su ausencia en casa, principalmente porque por la mañana se habían reconciliado.

Harry lo abrazó con fuerza y Draco trató de no soltarse a llorar. Le devolvió el abrazo con la misma fuerza, decidido a aclarar las cosas de una vez. No lo dejó ir sino hasta minutos después, antes de comenzar a hablar.

—¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? — soltó el rubio con voz cortante, tratando de no sonar afectado.

—¿Decirte qué?

—El asunto de Granger. Leí su carta y la vi en la librería hoy cuando fui a buscarlos para almorzar.

La expresión de Harry pasó de la confusión al miedo.

—Ah, eso. — respondió con voz débil, fingiendo tranquilidad.

Y en ese momento, cuando no negó nada, Draco estuvo seguro de haber escuchado su propio corazón rompiéndose.


	11. Capítulo once

Hola por onceava vez, muchas gracias por leer y seguir la historia. Los adoro a todos y cada uno de ustedes, recuerden esto mientras leen el capítulo, por favor jaja.

* * *

Las manos le temblaban y sus ojos estaban a punto de traicionarle, amenazando con dejar salir las lágrimas que tanto llevaba reteniendo. Se odió a su mismo por ser tan débil, nunca en su vida había llorado tanto como en esos meses después de que Potter reapareciera.

—¿Podemos ir a casa? Te prometo que te puedo explicar todo. Jaymes está en casa de la niñera, le dije que podría tardar toda la noche así que se quedará a dormir ahí. De verdad temía que estuvieras en problemas. — dijo Harry, negándose a darle las respuestas todavía. El rubio pensó que tal vez quería tiempo para inventar algo así que no respondió, tomó sus cosas, acomodó lo que estaba fuera de lugar y se quedó parado, esperando a que Harry le tomara la mano y los apareciera en casa.

El moreno lo tomó por el codo de una forma tan impersonal que Draco se arrepintió de no haber viajado a casa por su cuenta.

Cuando se recuperó de la sensación de mareo que siempre le dejaba la aparición, se dio cuenta de que Harry los había aparecido directo en su habitación. Probablemente esperaba que tuvieran una gran pelea pero también una gran reconciliación, de esas que terminaban con los dos desnudos en la cama sin dormir hasta muy entrada la madrugada.

Harry se sentó en la orilla de la cama y señaló con unas palmadas el espacio al lado de él, invitando a Draco a sentarse. Pero el rubio tenía otros planes así que se quedó parado frente a él, ignorando su seña. No se podía permitir ni siquiera un pequeño momento de debilidad.

—Habla. — soltó de manera casi agresiva.

—Draco, yo... no tengo nada que justifique el no haberte dicho pero quiero que sepas que Hermione es la que está insistiendo con la idea, yo ya había renunciado a ella desde antes.

—¿Entonces qué hacía Granger con Jaymes en la librería?

—Se la estaba presentando, Hermione la quería conocer después de que le conté todo. Bueno, casi todo.

—Bien, tengo varias preguntas y quiero sinceridad de tu parte ¿Qué parte no le contaste? Y ¿Por qué presentársela a mis espaldas? ¿Creíste que yo te lo iba a negar?

—Voy a ser sincero, te lo prometo. Lo que no le conté es que nosotros estamos juntos, se la presente a tus espaldas porque quería dar por finalizado el asunto sin necesidad de que te enteraras ya que reaccionaste mal la última vez que mencioné el mundo mágico y, por último, no, no pensé que me lo fueras a negar pero tampoco pensé que fuera necesario que lo supieras.

—¿No creiste que fuera necesario que supiera? Jaymes no es solo tu responsabilidad. Dejo que no hagas otra cosa que malcriarla, te dejo pasar más tiempo con ella del que yo mismo paso, prácticamente la estás criando a tu manera y yo lo permito, pero esto no, ha sido demasiado. Me tratas como si Jaymes fuera tu hija y yo tu pareja que llegó después. Ella también es mi responsabilidad y no pienso permitir que hagas cosas así a mis espaldas.

—Yo entiendo pero Draco, no sé por qué te molesta tanto que yo...

—Me molesta porque la expones ¡Ella no es bruja! ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que recordar? Deja de forzar las cosas, Harry. La estás exponiendo y...

—No la estoy exponiendo, los Weasley nunca la rechazarían, no los conoces.

—¿No la rechazarían? ¿No le darían la espalda como te la dieron a ti?

Draco estaba demasiado molesto como para arrepentirse de sus palabras pero no pudo evitar notar que había tocado un punto sensible en el ex Gryffindor.

—Ellos ya se han disculpado por eso, incluso Ginny. No son malas personas, son mi familia.

—Es bueno saberlo, pensé que Jaymes y yo éramos tu familia. — respondió Draco antes de tomar una manta del closet y salir del cuarto. Unas horas atrás el rubio podría haber definido lo que sentía con la palabra "tristeza" pero en ese momento todo lo que sentía era enojo y cuando Harry no fue a buscarlo después, el sentimiento no hizo más que crecer.

* * *

Aquella noche Draco durmió en el sofá, en una postura incómoda que le dejó un dolor de cuello insoportable por la mañana. No había llorado ni había tenido problemas para conciliar el sueño, había tomado una decisión y nada lo iba a hacer cambiar de opinión.

El tener a Harry a su lado, anhelando volver al mundo mágico con sus amigos, no era lo que tenía en mente cuando se involucró en aquella relación con su antiguo enemigo del colegio.

Escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse y se dio la vuelta para ver a Harry únicamente con una toalla en la cintura.

—Buenos días. — dijo Draco, tranquilamente, mientras se paraba del sofá y entraba al baño.

Más tarde, cuando salió ya vestido para ir al trabajo, Harry lo esperaba con el desayuno listo y una sonrisa en el rostro. No había duda de que había malinterpretado el saludo de buenos días de Draco como una señal de que le había perdonado.

—No tengo tiempo para desayunar, tengo que irme. — Dijo Draco, pasando de largo y sin mirarle.

—Ayer ya terminaste todo lo que tenías que hacer y tus empleados no llegan a esta hora. Claro que tienes tiempo.

—Tienes razón, tengo tiempo, pero no ganas. Verás, cuando no se quiere pasar tiempo con una persona pero tampoco se quiere ser grosero se utiliza algo llamado excusa.

—¿No quieres pasar tiempo conmigo? —No.

Draco lo miró a los ojos y sintió un peso desagradable en el pecho al ver la expresión de Potter. Parecía un niño pequeño, completamente abatido.

—Draco, anoche no te seguí porque creí que necesitabas estar solo para pensar y que, una vez que analizaras las cosas, íbamos a estar bien de nuevo. Creo que me equivoque.

—Sí, te equivocaste. Disculpa si me es imposible olvidar que planeabas alejarme de Jaymes.

—¿De qué estás hablando? — Harry lucía genuinamente confundido.

—De lo que planeabas con Granger a mis espaldas, toda esa basura de "yo haré que tú hija se adapte al mundo mágico, Harry". No entiendo como puedes tener esa cara de inocente y esperar que te perdone después de que sé todo eso.

Harry comenzó a reírse y caminó hasta quedar frente a Draco.

—Draco, yo jamás haría eso. No puedo creer que... Es que yo... Merlín, Draco, no puedo creer que hayas pensado en que yo podría hacerte algo así. Cuando Hermione hablaba de "mi hija" se refería a la librería, no a Jaymes. Meses atrás, antes de que yo me encontrara contigo tuve la idea de volver y hablé con Hermione, quería dejar a Caty aquí, con la librería y yo abrir una en el mundo mágico. Caty no sabría el lugar, sólo sabría que tendríamos otra sucursal. La librería era todo lo que yo tenía antes y era, en cierta manera "mi hija". Nunca pensé que meses después las cosas se complicarían al punto de tener una hija literalmente. Hermione me había dicho que era una locura intentar abrir una librería con libros muggles en el mundo mágico pero, como viste en la carta, ahora cree que es una muy buena idea. Draco, yo nunca, jamás te separaría de Jaymes, y yo nunca, jamás me separaría de ti.

Draco suspiró, sin mirar a Harry. Caminó hasta el comedor y se sentó sin decir nada. Aquella información le hacía sentir alivio pero, lamentablemente, no cambiaba nada y su decisión seguía pareciendo lo más correcto así que no vacilaría ni se permitiría pensar dos veces en lo que haría.

Harry le sirvió el desayuno y le avisó que iría a la casa de la niñera por Jaymes. Draco asintió y se quedó ahí, esperando a Harry mientras apretaba los ojos con fuerza, preparándose para decir lo que tenía que decir.

Harry llegó apenas diez minutos después, con la niña enojada y haciendo un mohín.

—Está molesta porque la dejé pasar la noche ahí. — explicó Harry.

Jaymes gritó al ver a Draco y le tendió los brazos, el rubio la recibió y la sostuvo en su regazo un momento antes de dejarla en su silla alta, jugando con una naranja sin pelar que había tomado de la mesa a escondidas.

—Harry, necesito pedirte algo. — dijo al fin el ex Slytherin, armándose de un valor que no poseía.

—Dime.

—Te tienes que ir. — exclamó Draco sin mirarlo, mientras pasaba los dedos por el cabello rizado de la niña.

—¿Qué? Draco, ya te expliqué que todo fue un malentendido, por favor.

—Esto no es por mi, Harry. Debes entender mis razones antes que nada. — suspiró antes de continuar. — Toda mi vida he sido movido por el egoísmo, el sólo pensar en mi me funcionaba, porque no quería a nadie lo suficiente para darle algo sin pensar en mi felicidad. Te quiero, Harry, te amo y por eso mismo quiero darte algo sin pensar en mi por primera vez. Te quiero dar tu libertad porque sé que tú me quieres y sé que quieres a Jaymes pero no eres feliz aquí y nunca podrás serlo porque este no es tu lugar, no perteneces aquí. Tú anhelas algo que yo jamás te podré dar, ni yo ni ella. No puedo volver al mundo mágico y no voy a volver, no tengo nada allá pero tú si. Nos amas pero te estamos atando a un lugar que no tenías planeado convertir en tu hogar permanente, tú mismo me acabas de decir que estabas haciendo planes de volver antes de que te encontraras conmigo de nuevo. Harry, te lo pido por favor, vete.

El moreno puso una mano en la mejilla de Draco, obligándolo a mirarle a los ojos. Los ojos plateados no dejaban ver emoción alguna, el rubio se había puesto aquella máscara de indiferencia que, Harry creía, había retirado mucho tiempo atrás. En contraste, los ojos de Harry estaban llenos de lágrimas.

—Draco, no puedes decidir por mi, yo renuncié a todo eso por ustedes, fue mi decisión. Le dije a Hermione y ella entendió. Todo va a estar bien, yo quiero estar con ustedes.

—Quieres estar con nosotros pero no aquí y yo no puedo vivir sabiendo que soy la razón por la que tú no estás en donde quieres estar. Harry, algún día me lo vas a agradecer.

—¿Agradecer que me corras de mi casa y me alejes de ti?

—Yo me moveré a mi departamento de nuevo después de que te vayas, tu casa estará libre en máximo una semana mientras limpio el departamento. Y por Jaymes no te preocupes, ella vendrá conmigo y arregláremos las cosas para que puedas verla cuando quieras.

—Draco...

—Harry, vete por favor. No hagas las cosas más difíciles. La decisión está tomada y nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión.

Harry se acercó a Draco y acuno su rostro con sus manos. Cortó la distancia entre ellos y le besó, mojando las mejillas del rubio con sus lágrimas. Draco sabía que no tendría otra oportunidad así que le devolvió el beso como si la vida misma se le fuera en él.

—Te amo. — le dijo Harry sobre sus labios, haciendo que Draco reaccionara y se separara de él.

—Yo también te amo, no lo dudes ni un segundo. Pero esto es lo mejor, lo siento.

Harry levantó a Jaymes y la abrazó con fuerza antes de dejarla en brazos de Draco y tomar su chaqueta. En menos de un minuto Harry ya no estaba en la casa y Draco supuso que había ido a casa de los Weasley.

Una vez que estuvo fuera, Draco se permitió llorar mientras Jaymes, aún en sus brazos, apuntaba al lugar en el que se había desaparecido Harry.

* * *

Al menos una persona iba a ser feliz con el nuevo arreglo y esa era la niñera de Jaymes. Tendría mucho más trabajo ya que Draco no podía llevarla a la cafetería todos los días.

Después de que Harry se fue, Draco pensó en ir a la librería pero decidió que todo eso era asunto del moreno desde ese momento.

En vez de eso, arregló todo para ir a la casa de la niñera y dejar a Jaymes a su cuidado para irse a trabajar.

—Buenos días. — saludó Draco mientras le pasaba la mochila de la niña. Le dio un beso en la frente a Jaymes y luego dejó que la niñera la tomara.

—Me alegra saber que está bien, el señor Malfoy me dejó muy preocupada ayer, pensé que había tenido un accidente o algo así. Pero bueno, veo que está muy bien. Supongo que el señor Malfoy está bastante contento así que si quieren dejar a la niña toda la noche de nuevo no me importa. Digo, por si quieren celebrar, si sabe a lo que me refiero. — dijo la muchacha haciendo un gesto sugerente.

—David y yo ya no estamos juntos pero gracias. Cualquier contratiempo que pase yo te estaré avisando. Que tengan un buen día. — respondió Draco, dando media vuelta y dejando a la muchacha avergonzada.

* * *

Evadir sus sentimientos con trabajo era algo que se le daba muy bien pero, para su desgracia, ese día no hubo mucho movimiento en la cafetería y todo el papeleo había sido terminado el día anterior. Mientras estaba sentado tras la barra, jugando con una hebra suelta de su abrigo, su día empeoró un poco más. Patrick estaba ahí, con una sonrisa que daban ganas de borrarla a puñetazos. Iba cada día a comprar cualquier cosa estúpida con el pretexto de verle.

—Hey. — saludó el castaño.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

—Dean, deja eso por favor. Ya te dije que quiero que seamos amigos al menos.

Draco suspiró y le miró, esperando a que terminara de hablar.

—Te invito a tomar un trago en la noche, como amigos para que veas que no tengo intenciones dobles. Claro, si a tu novio no le molesta.

El rubio se vio tentado a responder que ya no tenía nada que ver con Harry pero decidió no hacerlo.

—No sé.

—Por favor, solamente hablaremos, ni siquiera intentaré nada raro.

—Quizá lo piense.

—¿En serio? Oh, Dean, ya verás que estoy siendo sincero. Te esperaré en este bar a las 8, incluso si decides no aparecer. — le dijo mientras sacaba una tarjeta y escribía una dirección en la parte de atrás.

Draco la tomó y Patrick se despidió sonriendo, sin comprar nada.

* * *

Estar sentado esperando no era bueno para su salud mental. Por más que intentaba retener los pensamientos sobre Harry, no podía. Era bastante irónico el hecho de que había vivido toda una vida sin Harry y que después de unos meses con él ya no se sintiera capaz de continuar. No se arrepentía de su decisión, quería que Harry fuera feliz y, con algo de suerte, encontraría a alguien que pudiera estar con él en el mundo mágico, se llevara bien con los Weasley y disfrutara de ser la sombra del niño que vivió. El pensar en Harry con otra persona le hizo enojar así que se dirigió hasta la bodega para distraerse acomodando cajas pero estar ahí solo le hizo recordar los besos compartidos en secreto con Harry en esa habitación. Se iba a volver loco si no hablaba con alguien de todo lo que en ese momento le estaba oprimiendo el corazón así que minutos después se encontró considerando de verdad el encontrarse con Patrick en aquel bar. Necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar, aunque no pudiera decirle todo. Además, si él no lo permitía, el profesor no se aprovecharía de la situación. Draco se sabía defender y poner límites así que no tenía que preocuparse por eso.

Llamó a la niñera y le avisó que llegaría unas horas tarde, el entusiasmo en su voz le indicó que ella pensaba que se había reconciliado con Harry. Decidió no explicarle nada.

A las 8:15 estaba llegando a la dirección que le había dado Patrick, entró al lugar y se acercó a la barra, sin saber bien qué hacer. No habían quedado de encontrarse en ningún lugar específico, probablemente el castaño ni siquiera esperaba que Draco asistiera.

—¿Dean?

Draco volteó inmediatamente para encontrarse con Bernard, uno de sus viejos amigos del bar.

—Hola. — respondió con timidez. Todos sus amigos se habían separado desde la muerte de Ralph y habían tomado rumbos distintos por lo que encontrar a Bernard ahí era un tanto incómodo.

—Parece que han pasado años, aquellas noches en el bar formaban parte de mi vida, ustedes formaban parte de mi vida. Es tan extraño no verlos más.

—Si, aunque la verdad es que prefiero que sea de esta manera. Quiero que aquellas noches queden en mis recuerdos con Ralph en ellas, ir sin él suena casi a falta de respeto. Al menos para mi.

—Estoy completamente de acuerdo. Pero bueno, que mejor que empezar de nuevo ¿Quieres ir a mi mesa? Estoy con algunos amigos, no conoces a todos pero son personas agradables.

—No, no te preocupes, en realidad estoy esperando a alguien.

Por algún motivo, Bernard parecía decepcionado ante la respuesta de Draco pero el rubio decidió fingir que no lo había notado.

—Bueno, yo... supongo que estaré de aquel lado, por si cambias de opinión o necesitas algo.

—Entonces no me despido. — dijo Draco para no ser descortés y le sonrió de manera sincera.

—Está bien. — respondió el chico antes de dar media vuelta y volver con sus amigos.

Bernard era más joven que Draco por un algunos años, acababa de terminar su carrera y había conseguido un buen empleo en el gobierno. Draco no sabía con certeza lo que hacia pero sabía que ganaba bastante bien. Además, era bastante bien parecido. No como Patrick, que parecía bajado de una pasarela. El atractivo de Bernard era más discreto, tenía cabello largo y negro, sus ojos azules contrastaban con su piel pálida y tenía ojeras bajo ellos pero no lo hacían ver mal, le daban un toque interesante. Era bastante juvenil y encantador, su atuendo aún gritaba "universitario" por todos lados.

Draco y Bernard eran los únicos del grupo a los que jamás les habían conocido una pareja seria y todos hablaban de que aquello era imposible, debido a que eran bastante atractivos. Pero ellos tenían otros intereses en mente por aquellos años, Draco luchaba por sacar adelante su cafetería y Bernard por terminar su carrera.

El celular de Draco sonó, interrumpiendo sus recuerdos y leyó un mensaje de Patrick.

" _Dean, sé que ni siquiera consideraste mi invitación pero, por si algún milagro ocurrió y me estás esperando, te pido una enorme disculpa. Tuve un problema con mi auto y me es imposible llegar. Lo siento"_

Draco suspiró con indignación y pidió un trago, arrepintiéndose de ir y de haber considerado contarle a Patrick lo que estaba pasando. De todas las personas, Patrick era la persona menos indicada para escuchar.

Después de 4 vasos de algo que no sabía con certeza qué era debido a que simplemente había pedido "lo más fuerte que tuvieran", escuchó la voz de Bernard de nuevo.

—¿Te dejaron plantado?

—¿Y a ti qué te importa, idiota? Si me preguntas, exactamente ese es mi problema ¿sabes? no le importo a nadie. Puedo estarme pudriendo por dentro y a nadie le va a importar. Vete con tus amigos y déjame en paz.

Bernard lejos de ofenderse comenzó a reír.

—Mis amigos ya se han ido, yo venía a despedirme pero creo que no es el mejor momento.

Draco hizo una pausa antes de responder.

—Perdón, soy un imbécil. Por eso estoy solo justamente. Pero hoy no, hoy no más. Ven aquí, te quiero invitar un trago por los viejos tiempos. — dijo Draco arrastrando la voz.

Bernard se sentó a su lado mientras Draco pedía dos caballitos de tequila.

—Yo jamás me hubiera imaginado que precisamente tú estarías en un bar sufriendo por amor. Siempre parecías tan correcto, tan serio. Sea quien sea, parece que esa persona te pegó fuerte.

—Lo hizo, es un cabrón. Pero es un cabrón adorable y yo no me alejé a tiempo, aún sabiendo que nos haríamos daño tarde o temprano. Todo es mi culpa, pero ya lo arreglé, en realidad esto es un festejo para mi por atreverme a poner las cosas de nuevo en su lugar así que ¡salud! — casi gritó mientras Bernard lo veía con una expresión que mezclaba diversión y preocupación.

Después de que Bernard tomara dos caballitos más y Draco cuatro, el más joven decidió que era suficiente.

—Vamos, te llevaré a casa.

Draco lo miró como un niño confundido antes de asentir y estirar un brazo para que Bernard le dejara apoyarse en sus hombros.

Salieron del bar y se subieron al bonito BMW de Bernard.

Draco le iba dando vagas indicaciones para llegar a la casa de Harry y después se quedó dormido.

—Dean, ya estamos en la calle que me dijiste ¿a qué altura está tu casa? — lo despertó minutos después.

Draco le apuntó la casa y se dispuso a bajar una vez que llegaron.

—¿Estarás bien? — le preguntó Bernard una vez que Draco bajó del auto.

—No sé. — respondió el rubio antes de doblarse y vomitar sobre el pasto del cuidado jardín de Harry.

Bernard se bajó de su auto y llevó a Draco hasta la puerta, le pidió las llaves y abrió. Maniobró hasta llevarlo a la ducha para bajarle la borrachera. En cuanto abrió la regadera, el rubio soltó un grito debido a lo fría que estaba el agua.

Buscó entre los cajones y le llevó ropa seca a Draco hasta el baño pero la pijama vieja que había elegido el muchacho era de Harry, lo cual hizo llorar al ex Slytherin que hasta ese momento se había obligado a no pensar en el chico de ojos verdes al que había obligado a irse por la mañana.

Bernard lo abrazó y lo llevo hasta la cama una vez que logró vestirse. Se quedó hasta que se calmó y, cuando su respiración volvía a ser regular, le preguntó algo que tenía en mente desde que encendió la luz de la sala al entrar a la casa.

—Dean ¿Tienes hijos?

Draco comenzó a reírse antes de responder.

—Ay, Bernard, hay tantas cosas que necesito contarte.

Antes de que pudiera decir más tuvo que callarse pues había escuchado ruidos en la sala. Tanto Bernard como él se habían quedado en silencio y vieron como alguien caminaba hasta el dormitorio.

—Harry. — exclamó Draco mientras el moreno entraba y veía con gesto dolido la escena frente a él. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba en la cama de Harry con otro hombre y que eso se podía prestar a malas interpretaciones.

—Será mejor que me vaya y arreglen sus cosas. — dijo Bernard poniéndose de pie y mientras se disponía a salir se acercó a Harry y le dijo en voz baja. — Cree en él, nada de esto es como pare...

Harry no lo dejó terminar, le había soltado un golpe en la nariz tan fuerte que se escuchó algo romperse.

Bernard no respondió la agresión, sólo se apresuró a la salida y le sonrió a ambos antes de irse, tocándose la nariz y tratando de detener la hemorragia que comenzaba. Draco pensó en ayudarle pero sabía que probablemente eso sólo complicara las cosas.

Draco y Harry se quedaron callados mientras escuchaban el motor del auto de Bernard arrancar y después el sonido hacerse más débil a medida que se alejaba.

—Harry, no es lo que estás pensando.

—No estoy pensando nada y tú no tienes que darme explicaciones, ya no estamos juntos. Hermione y Ron me convencieron de venir a hablar contigo y solucionar las cosas pero veo que no hay nada que solucionar.

—Por favor, no quiero que te vayas con una idea errónea.

—El único error aquí fue el mío al creer que habías cambiado.

—Eso no es verdad.

—¿Sabes, Draco? Lo único que me duele es que hayas tenido que inventar ese patético discurso sobre dejarme en libertad para que pudiera ser feliz porque me amabas. Si querías estar con alguien más pudiste simplemente decirlo, no me iba a romper, he soportado cosas peores.

—¡Es que no estoy con nadie más, idiota!

Harry le dio la espalda pero antes de salir se volteó para mirarle con sus ojos verdes llenos de ira.

—No quiero que te quedes aquí, mañana por la noche quiero mi casa limpia de tus cosas. Enviaré a un abogado para que hable contigo acerca de Jaymes y cómo serán las cosas con ella desde ahora. Adiós, Draco.


	12. Capítulo doce

El día de hoy subiré dos capítulos largos debido a que la semana que entra tengo mi examen de admisión a la universidad y quiero concentrarme en eso. Deseenme suerte! Estamos ya casi al final del fic, nos quedan máximo 5 capítulos largos y bueno, quiero agradecerles por seguir el fic y por haberle dado la oportunidad desde el principio, los quiero un montón y ya saben que con un comentario yo soy más que feliz.

* * *

Estar de vuelta en su departamento fue un golpe bastante duro de realidad para Draco. Sabía que quizá tenía que alegrarse por regresar pero, en el fondo, sentía ese lugar tan vacío que le oprimía el pecho en dimensiones casi físicas. Los muros de la casa de Harry hablaban y cada uno de ellos tenía más de una historia que contar, estaban llenos de recuerdos. El departamento de Draco había sido su casa por años pero se sentía tan frío en ese momento, tan impersonal.

Porque Draco Malfoy ya no era el hombre que había pasado sus noches de manera solitaria en ese lugar, Draco era el hombre que había encontrado un sentido a las cosas al lado de Harry. Antes de Harry él no había estado viviendo, simplemente había estado matando el tiempo. Ahora conocía la diferencia entre casa y hogar, entre tranquilidad y felicidad.

Pero quizá la felicidad no era para todas las personas y la felicidad definitivamente no era para Draco. Al menos se podía considerar afortunado por haber tenido esos meses de estupor, aunque hubiera deseado que las cosas no acabaran tan mal. La mirada dolida de Harry seguía clavada en su pecho.

Pronto Draco se encontró convenciéndose a si mismo de que así era como todo tenía que ser. Una noche el alcohol había hecho que le confesara sus sentimientos a Potter y así su vida se pusiera de cabeza, ahora el alcohol había puesto las cosas que había movido en su lugar de nuevo.

Su departamento solamente tenía una habitación así que la compartía con Jaymes y eso aminoraba un poco el sentimiento de soledad tan grande que sentía sin el calor del cuerpo de Harry a su lado por las noches.

Harry no podía llevarse a Jaymes con él ya que vivía la mitad del tiempo en el mundo mágico y la mitad del tiempo en la casa que habían compartido. El acuerdo había sido que Draco tuviera a Jaymes a su cuidado pero que Harry podría visitarla y llevársela a su casa siempre que quisiera. La custodia era compartida, después de todo. La niña sólo se quedaba con Draco porque era lo más práctico.

Mientras tanto Draco había decidido entregar su vida a cuidar a esa niña, Caty había confiado en él y no la decepcionaría. Daría lo mejor de si mismo y haría feliz a Jaymes. Sería el mejor ¿padre? No, él no era su padre, Ralph siempre sería su padre. Además no sentía aún ese sentimiento de amor incondicional que se supone se tiene a los hijos. No. Él amaba a Jaymes pero no podía ser nada más que uno de los hombres a cargo de ella, no era justo para Ralph el tomar su lugar.

Había pasado apenas una semana después de que Draco se había mudado de vuelta a su departamento y Harry había ido tres veces por Jaymes. Ninguna de las veces lo había mirado a los ojos y, por supuesto, ninguna de las veces le había hablado directamente. Llegaba, tomaba la mochila que Draco dejaba lista en el sofá, cargaba a Jaymes y se iba. No saludaba a Draco, no se despedía de él.

El sábado llegó y Granger le había avisado (¡Por lechuza! Cuánto había extrañado Draco a esos malditos animales) que Harry iría a recoger a la niña por la tarde para llevarla a comer con los Weasley. Al parecer habían organizado una reunión en su honor, ninguno la conocía aparte de Hermione así que era "importante". Ignoró el hecho de que Potter ni siquiera era capaz de darle un aviso sin usar intermediarios y envió su respuesta diciendo que lo estaría esperando con todo listo.

Por la tarde escuchó el timbre y abrió para encontrarse con Harry, vestido como para una fiesta. Estaba tan guapo que Draco sintió ganas de besarlo y pedirle que olvidara que lo había echado.

—Buenas tardes, Malfoy. — escuchó decir a Harry con voz tranquila.

Draco se tensó de inmediato. ¿Había decidido volver a hablarle?

—Potter. — respondió a la vez que inclinaba la cabeza a modo de saludo.

Harry entró y tomó la mochila, como siempre. Draco dio media vuelta para ir a la cocina, esperando a que Harry se fuera sin decir nada, como cada vez que iba.

—Malfoy, tu amigo fue a buscarte a la casa. — dijo Harry, entrando en la cocina con Jaymes en brazos.

—¿De qué amigo hablas?

—De tu amigo, al que le rompí la nariz.

—Harry, yo...

—No, no tienes que decirme ni explicarme nada, me comporte como un idiota. Si tú hiciste lo que hiciste fue precisamente por no hacerme daño y lo agradezco. Las cosas no salieron de acuerdo al plan pero no es tu culpa, yo no tenía que hacer nada esa noche en la casa, tú ya me habías echado.

—Es que no es cómo tú piensas, las cosas no pasaron así.

—Ya, está bien, no necesito explicaciones. Después de todo ¿Servirían de algo? ¿Me dejarías volver?

Draco dudó un momento pero supo que Harry tenía razón. Si el creer eso iba a hacer que no quisiera volver, estaba bien.

—No, no cambiaría nada.

—Lo sabía. Ahora, me gustaría que las cosas siguieran como hasta ahora, que mantengamos el contacto al mínimo. Quizá un saludo sea aceptable pero nada de iniciar conversaciones ni de enviarme cartas directamente. Vamos a actuar como adultos. ¿De acuerdo?

No, por supuesto que no estaba de acuerdo. La simple idea de tratar a Harry como un conocido más era inaceptable.

—De acuerdo.

—Bueno, como te dije, tu amigo fue a buscarte a la casa y le dije que ya no vivías ahí, me pidió tu dirección y lo traje, está abajo. Claro que si tú no quieres él no va a entrar.

La mirada confundida de Draco lo dijo todo. ¿Bernard hablando con Harry y dejando que éste le llevara a su departamento? Las cosas estaban de cabeza.

—Yo...

—Perdón, si cometí un error al decirle tu dirección puedo arreglarlo.

—No, dile que pase. Tengan un buen día. — contestó Draco, besando a Jaymes en la frente.

Harry asintió con tristeza, probablemente esperaba que Draco le dijera que no dejara entrar a Bernard, que no quería verlo y que quería que él y Jaymes se quedaran en el departamento en vez de ir a La madriguera. Sabía que esos pensamientos no eran sanos para su situación actual así que simplemente salió y minutos después Bernard estaba en la puerta de Draco mientras que el hombre de ojos verdes al que amaba se encontraba ya muy lejos de ahí.

—Hola, Dean. — dijo Bernard con una sonrisa tímida.

—Hola ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Quería pedirte disculpas por haber enredado todo, no debí quedarme esa noche.

—No podías haber sabido.

—Si, de igual manera lo siento. Fui a buscarte esperando que las cosas se hubieran arreglado pero tu novio me abrió la puerta, casi me cubría la cara por instinto pero fue muy amable, incluso se ofreció a traerme aquí.

—¿En su motocicleta?

—¿Qué? Claro que no, en su auto.

—Él no tiene ningún auto.

—Bueno, pues creo que se compró uno. Y ahora que lo mencionas, la motocicleta ni siquiera estaba en su lugar.

—Vaya, al parecer estoy más fuera de su vida de lo que pensé.

—Yo creo que las cosas todavía se pueden arreglar, él te quiere y sé que tú lo quieres a él.

—Las cosas no son tan fáciles. En realidad, estar separados es lo mejor así que no te preocupes. No fue tu culpa, todo esto era inevitable.

—¿Entonces no piensas luchar?

—No tiene sentido, ya te dije que es imposible que estemos juntos.

—Bueno, de todas formas si quieres hablar aquí estaré.

—En realidad yo...

—Tú nada, deja de ser tan necio. Necesitas un amigo, ya sabes, un clavo saca a otro clavo, una piedra entre dos pesa menos y todo eso.

—¿O sea que estás aquí por lástima? Ya sé que soy patético y que estoy solo pero no aceptaré amistad por lástima.

—En realidad esperaba que tú aceptaras mi amistad por lástima. Yo estoy más solo que tú si me permites ser honesto.

—Deja de mentir, tú tienes amigos. El otro día en el bar estabas con ellos.

—Si, pero no son el tipo de amigos que necesito. Digamos que los conozco de la escuela, éramos niños y ese pasado en común hace que tengamos que reunirnos cada cierto tiempo fingiendo que seguimos teniendo algo más en común que eso. ¿Me entiendes?

Draco inmediatamente pensó en sus amigos de la escuela y en lo fácil que se habían acostumbrado a no verlo.

—Sí, creo que entiendo.

—Entonces ¿Ordenamos pizza o te dejo para que comas lo que fuera que ibas a comer en completa soledad?

Draco sonrió, sintiéndose agradecido de tener a una persona que se preocupara por el de manera desinteresada. Patrick probablemente hubiera ido corriendo a buscarlo una vez que supiera acerca de su separación con Harry, pero siempre con dobles intenciones. En esos momentos necesitaba un amigo, no alguien que se pusiera como un tapete a sus pies.

Ordenaron pizza y criticaron a los concursantes de un reality hasta que fue hora de que Bernard se fuera. Hablar y estar con él era bastante fácil y Draco estaba feliz de ser capaz de sonreír a pesar de todas las cosas pasando a su alrededor.

* * *

El lunes siempre era complicado para Jaymes ya que, el volver con Draco y darse cuenta de que Harry no se iba a quedar con ella, la confundía y hacía que se sintiera abandonada de alguna manera por el moreno.

Habían sido demasiados egoístas al dejar que la niña se acostumbrara a una nueva familia para después arrebatársela también.

Ese lunes, cuando Harry fue a dejar a Jaymes al departamento, ella aferró una mano a la camisa de Draco y otra al saco de Harry, en un intento desesperado porque se quedaran juntos.

Harry retiró su pequeña mano gentilmente y le dio un beso en la frente para después irse antes de que la niña intentara otra cosa.

Jaymes estiró la mano y gritó un "Harry" mal pronunciado, sonando más como un "Hadi".

Draco se paralizó mientras comprendía lo que estaba pasando. Había dicho su primera palabra. Jaymes había dicho su primera palabra y había sido Harry. Pensó inmediatamente en la estúpida apuesta que había hecho con Harry cuando las cosas aún estaban bien entre ellos. Sonrió con tristeza y tomó su celular. Harry le había prohibido enviarle cartas directamente pero no había dicho nada sobre mensajes de texto. Con suerte esa noche Harry estaría solo en su casa y quizá leyera el mensaje con una sonrisa antes de ir a dormir. Draco lo extrañaba tanto y cada día sin él formaba otra grieta en su cordura.

 _" Harry, Jaymes ha dicho su primera palabra justo después de que te fuiste. Ganaste."_

Envió el mensaje para después abrazar a Jaymes mientras intentaba convencerla de que dijera "Draco".

* * *

Draco desprendió la hoja del calendario mientras entraba a la cafetería esa mañana. Cada día le costaba más dormir y, por consecuencia, despertar. Tenía ojeras y su cabello nunca había brillado menos. Habían pasado seis meses desde que Harry y él habían roto lazos definitivamente como pareja y todavía no lo asimilaba.

María abrió la boca en cuanto lo vió, con la firme intención se decirle algo.

—Shh, no necesito más regaños, María. A trabajar que para eso estamos aquí. — le dijo Draco antes de que ella pudiera hablar.

—En realidad iba a decir buenos días pero ya veo que otra vez se ha levantado con el pie izquierdo, jefe querido. — exclamó la chica riendo mientras caminaba hasta la cocina para ponerse el uniforme.

Draco no pudo reprimir su sonrisa. Todos sus empleados estaban preocupados por él y no sabía cómo sentirse ante eso. Nunca antes las personas fuera de su familia se habían preocupado por él, él nunca antes se había sentido querido. En esos momentos se encontraba en una de las peores etapas de su vida y se había preparado para afrontarla solo, pero para su sorpresa aquello no ocurrió. Tenía a Jaymes, tenía a Bernard y tenía a sus empleados que ahora eran más una familia. Incluso se podía decir que tenía al insulso de Patrick, que aún seguía recogiendo las migajas de amor que le daba el rubio.

Fue más que agradable darse cuenta de que, por primera vez en su vida, no estaba solo. En ese lugar no estaba solo y nunca más lo estaría.

Toda su vida creció siendo prejuzgado por su apellido, por los colores de su casa, por las acciones de sus padres, por la marca en su brazo. Ahí, lejos del mundo mágico, la gente lo veía como lo que era, simplemente un hombre intentando hacer las cosas bien. Se sorprendió cuando notó que a la gente le agradaba la persona que era, que la gente era capaz de quererlo.

Bernard llegó a las 11 a la cafetería, invitando a Draco a tomar un café. Era una rutina, toda una semana Draco lo iba a buscar al trabajo y toda una semana Bernard lo hacía. Habían llegado a ser buenos amigos y el rubio se sentía bastante cómodo a su lado. El joven moreno se había convertido en un soporte para él. Cuando se sentía mal, cuando le daban ganas de llorar sin razón alguna, cuando se sentía tan estresado que simplemente colapsaba, cuando llegaba por las mañanas a la cafetería sin darse cuenta de que aún iba con la pijama puesta, todas esas veces se sentía estúpido, se sentía débil. Pero todas esas veces Bernard estaba ahí, ofreciéndole sus brazos y una sonrisa.

Dejar entrar a alguien en su vida le parecía complicado pero él se deslizó de manera tan natural que no pudo evitarlo.

Ese día decidieron comprar el café y volver a la cafetería para almorzar ahí. Mientras regresaban con los vasos de café en mano y una sonrisa en el rostro, Draco vió a Harry recargado en la barra con Jaymes en brazos. El día anterior se la había llevado y había quedado en llevarla hasta el día siguiente por la noche, pero ahí estaba, con sus ojos verdes viajando desde Draco hasta Bernard, quien usaba un abrigo que Draco le había prestado después de ensuciar el suyo con el café. En vez de enojarse como la vez anterior, Harry sonrió con tristeza antes de saludar.

—¡Papá! — gritó Jaymes lanzándose a sus brazos.

—Hola, preciosa ¿Te portaste bien? — respondió Draco.

—Siiiiiiii. — respondió ella de manera clara. Desde que había dicho su primera palabra ya no había vuelto a callarse, intentaba repetir todo lo que escuchaba y a veces Draco tenía que cuidar sus palabras. La idea de tener a Jaymes contando sus cosas en la mesa de los Weasley mientras todos reían le aterraba.

—¿Podemos hablar? — le preguntó Harry, tomándolo por sorpresa.

—Yo voy a ir a la cocina a ver si me dan algo con que acompañar esto. — dijo Bernard apuntando a su vaso. Sabía que les estaba dando un momento de privacidad y le sonrió con sinceridad mientras este se alejaba.

Al mirar a Harry se dio cuenta de que le dirigía una mirada de enojo a Bernard. Quizá estaba molesto por no poderlo odiar en realidad. Odiar a alguien como Bernard era difícil, con toda su amabilidad y sonrisas. Eso lo hacía más insoportable para Harry.

—¿Y bien? — dijo Draco al ver que Harry se quedaba callado.

—¿Vas a estar hoy en tu casa por la noche?

—Sí, como cada noche.

—Bueno, supongo que nos veremos entonces ahí. Tengo algo que decirte.

—¿Por qué no decirlo ahora?

—No me gusta interrumpir.

Draco asintió.

—En realidad Jaymes y yo veníamos a almorzar, ella se aburre mucho en la librería.

La niña asintió y Draco los llevó hasta la barra para que se sentaran. Tomó su orden y se dio la vuelta para ir a dejarla a la cocina pero sintió el brazo de Harry en su hombro.

—Draco, espera. — le dijo en voz baja.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Nada, sólo quería decirte que me alegra que seas feliz.

—Gracias. — respondió el rubio antes de alejarse de ahí a toda prisa.

* * *

Cuando regresó a casa ese día sentía el corazón hecho nudo. Bernard le aconsejó, por enésima vez, arreglar las cosas con Harry. El chico no entendía las razones de Draco y el rubio no podía explicárselas apropiadamente, así que decidió acostumbrarse a sus consejos repetitivos.

Se sentó en su pequeño comedor con una taza de té entre las manos, mirando a la puerta y esperando que Harry llegará pronto para dar por terminado ese asunto lo antes posible.

Al fin escuchó unos golpes en la puerta y abrió demasiado rápido.

—¿Acampabas tras la puerta? — dijo Harry con una sonrisa mientras entraba con la niña, quien daba pasos aún sosteniéndose de la mano de Harry.

—Idiota. — respondió Draco devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Jaymes corrió hasta la habitación y sacó un león de peluche que Draco le había comprado unos días atrás. Se acercó hasta Harry y se lo mostró.

—¿Es tuyo? — preguntó el moreno.

Jaymes asintió y abrazó con más fuerza al león.

—¿Qué era lo que me tenías que decir? — preguntó Draco al notar que Harry comenzaba a ponerse cómodo en el sofá.

—No creo que esto te guste, Draco. Por eso no he sabido como decirlo.

—Entonces sólo dime.

—Bien, los Weasley te invitaron a pasar el fin de semana en La madriguera.

Draco casi escupe el té que estaba tomando.

—Harry ¿Estás en drogas? — preguntó riendo.

—No, y no es un chiste. Es en serio, ellos me pidieron que te preguntara pero ya veo que sigues teniendo esos prejuicios estúpidos.

—Oye, oye, tranquilo. Simplemente no entiendo como pasas seis meses sin hablarme y cuando al fin lo haces es para decirme algo así. ¿Por qué rayos los Weasley me invitarían a mi a pasar un fin de semana en su... casa?

—Porque Jaymes se los pidió.

—¿Qué?

La niña se cubrió la cara con el león de peluche para no devolverle la mirada a Draco.

—Ella se los pidió. Un día estábamos comiendo y ella se puso a llorar sin razón, cuando la señora Weasley le preguntó el motivo ella sólo dijo que te extrañaba. Después de ese día se ha negado a ir a La madriguera porque tú no estás.

Draco sonrió y quitó el peluche de las manos de la niña.

—Jaymes ¿Eso es cierto?

Ella asintió con timidez y Draco quiso abrazarla, era tan leal a él.

—Bueno, al parecer no le gusta estar en un lugar en el que rechazan a uno de sus padres así que no la culpo.

Harry abrió los ojos exageradamente ante las palabras de Draco.

—¿Dije algo malo? — preguntó el rubio.

—No, es sólo que es la primera vez que te refieres a ti mismo como su padre.

Draco sonrió al darse cuenta de que era verdad.

—Por favor, ven. Ella quiere tener a su familia junta al menos una vez y no te rechazarán como dices — dijo Harry ahora que el rubio estaba con la guardia baja.

—Los Weasley no son su familia.

—Me refería a ti y a mi.

Draco sintió su corazón detenerse por un momento.

—No lo sé.

—Por favor, por ella. Incluso... Puedes llevar a tu novio si quieres.

—Bernard no es mi novio y no es mago ¿Cómo planeas que lo lleve a una casa de magos? Y de igual manera supongo que si, iré. Pero quiero que les digas a todas esas comadrejas que a la primera mala cara, al primer comentario malintencionado me largo.

Harry sonrió y casi estuvo a punto de abrazarlo pero se arrepintió a tiempo.

—Gracias. — dijo tendiéndole la mano. El rubio la tomó y le devolvió la sonrisa. Harry se dio cuenta de que llevaban más tiempo con las manos entrelazadas del necesario así que alejó la suya completamente sonrojado.

Se despidió de Jaymes y le dijo adiós con la mano a Draco antes de irse.

Draco no pudo evitar pensar en que Harry cada vez parecía alejarse más de él. Seis meses era mucho tiempo y él lo único que sabía de Harry era que ya no era el encargado de la librería, había contratado a una chica y él estaba en la sucursal del mundo mágico en tiempo completo. No sabía si aún dormía en su casa todos los días, no sabía si tenía una casa en el mundo mágico, no sabía en dónde estaba su motocicleta, no sabía nada.

Harry simplemente estaba alejándose de él cada día más y él sabía que tenía que hacer lo mismo. Sentía que él había dejado ir a Harry pero se había quedado estancado en el mismo punto, mientras Harry caminaba lejos. Tenía que comenzar a moverse e ir con los Weasley era el primer paso.

—¿Estás enojado? — dijo Jaymes con su voz infantil.

—No, nunca.

—Tienen el cabello como yo. — dijo la niña sonriendo.

—Eso ya lo sé, pero el tuyo es mil veces más bonito. — respondió el abrazándola. — Vamos a darte de cenar, anda.

* * *

El jueves por la noche Bernard había llegado a la cafetería por la noche para invitar a Draco y a Jaymes a cenar en su casa. Draco dudó pero al final aceptó debido a la insistencia de la pequeña pelirroja. Cada vez se parecía más a él cuando era niño, a Draco le costaba mucho decirle que no a algo que ella le pidiera y aún cuando lo conseguía terminaba cediendo al final.

Así acabaron cenando en la casa de Bernard. Jaymes insistió en ver una película pero se quedó dormida apenas veinte minutos después de que empezó.

—Te tiene vuelto loco esa niña. — dijo Bernard riendo mientras Draco la cargaba y se ponía de pie para irse.

—¿Quién lo diría, eh? Yo que me cansé de decir que nunca tendría hijos.

—Creo que Ralph estaría feliz de ver que dejó a su hija en buenas manos. Él te conocía y siempre confió en ti.

—Lo sé, nunca antes alguien había confiado de verdad en mi.

Bernard sonrió.

—Deberías acostar a Jaymes en el cuarto y venir aquí para terminar la película, ella estará bien, solo es un rato más.

Draco aceptó y dejó que Bernard llevara a Jaymes a su cama pero cuando estuvo de vuelta no recordaron la película, se sentaron a tomar un trago en la mesa.

—¿Arreglaste las cosas con David?

—Ya te habías tardado en tocar el tema.

—El que se está tardando en hacer algo es otro.

—Ya, deja eso. Ya te dije que no hay nada que arreglar.

—Te estás engañando a ti mismo, Dean.

—No, estoy tratando de superar las cosas y tú no estás ayudando en nada.

—No insistiría si supiera que en realidad...

Bernard no fue capaz de terminar su frase debido a que los labios de Draco se juntaron con los suyos. Tardó un momento en reaccionar y apartar al rubio.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—No sé, tengo que irme. — susurró Draco mientras se encaminaba al cuarto para recoger a la niña pero Bernard le bloqueó el paso.

—Espera, no te puedes ir así.

—Perdón. — soltó el rubio.

—¿Perdón?

—Sí, lamento arruinar las cosas con mis estupideces.

—No seas tonto. Solo quiero dejar algunas cosas claras ¿Prometes ser sincero si te pregunto un par de cosas?

Draco asintió, mirando al piso.

—Bien ¿Estás seguro de que has olvidado a David?

—No, pero estoy seguro de que no va a pasar nada entre él y yo nunca más.

—Y tú... ¿Tú quieres esto? ¿Quieres que seamos más que amigos? Quiero decir, yo nunca tuve dobles intenciones cuando te ofrecí mi amistad, yo quiero que seas feliz. Aún así estar contigo se siente bien, es fácil, y si tú quieres que las cosas avancen entonces yo no seré quien se oponga.

Draco no sabía que responder, ni siquiera sabía por qué lo había besado. Tenía que detener aquello, no quería perderlo como amigo. Pero, por otro lado, se sentía tan solo, necesitaba tanto a alguien a su lado y Bernard era tan amable y atento. La soledad no era la mejor consejera pero Draco sabía que era difícil de ignorar así que simplemente volvió a besar al muchacho antes de avisar que tenía que irse.

—Entonces ¿Estamos juntos? — preguntó el chico mientras Draco salía por la puerta con la niña en brazos.

—Supongo que sí.

Ambos asintieron con una sonrisa nerviosa y Bernard se inclinó para darle un corto beso en los labios a Draco y besar la coronilla de Jaymes. Mientras se iba, Draco se preguntaba si era una mala señal haber pensado en los brillantes ojos verdes de Harry mientras besaba a su nuevo novio.


	13. Capítulo trece

El día había llegado y, en cuanto dieron las 6, Draco se encontró parado frente a la puerta de la casa de Harry. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que estuvo ahí. Jaymes lo tomaba de la mano con fuerza, como si supiera que los nervios invadían cada parte de su cuerpo y necesitaba de su ayuda para calmarse.

Tenía unos girasoles en la mano, Bernard le había dicho que cuando los muggles visitan una casa por primera vez llevan un regalo así que decidió que con unas flores bastaría, después de todo ellos no eran muggles.

Le había contado que era mago a Bernard y el chico al principio creyó que le estaba jugando una broma. Después de jurarle más de veinte veces que no estaba jugando, él aceptó la posibilidad y le comenzó a hacer mil preguntas, quedado completamente fascinado con las respuestas. Todo había sido más fácil desde entonces, incluso Bernard podía llamarle Draco.

El rubio por fin se armó de valor y tocó el timbre. Harry los recibió con una sonrisa tímida. Tenía una camisa negra y su cabello lucía casi decente. Draco no pudo evitar mirarlo de pies a cabeza.

—¿Vas a entrar o nos vas a dejar esperando? — preguntó Harry, con Jaymes ya a su lado.

Draco reaccionó y entró a la casa. Estaba tan cambiada, incluso Harry había pintado las paredes de otro color. En la pared de la sala había una foto de Harry y Jaymes en, lo que suponía, era la casa de los Weasley. Detrás de ellos se podían ver Ginny y la señora Weasley sonriendo. Alguien que no los conociera podría afirmar que Ginny era la madre de la niña. Draco frunció el ceño ante tal pensamiento.

—¿Estás listo para irnos? — le preguntó Harry a sus espaldas.

—Claro, vamos.

—Esperen. — dijo Harry buscando algo en el sofá, pareció encontrarlo y lo sacó. Era un suéter rojo con una gran H amarilla bordada en la parte delantera.

—¿Vas a usar eso? ¿Es en serio? Es el suéter más horrendo que he visto en mi vida. — dijo Draco entre risas.

—Deja de burlarte, lo hizo la señora Weasley para mi y no es tan feo. Ahora si, vamos.

Jaymes abrazó a Harry y Draco puso la mano derecha en su hombro para poder aparecerse los tres juntos en La madriguera.

Cuando sus pies tocaron tierra de nuevo se encontraban en el patio trasero de la casa. Ron y Hermione estaban esperándolos en la puerta.

—Me alegra que vinieran, Harry. — dijo Ron, con voz forzada. — Malfoy. — saludó con un asentimiento.

Hermione abrazó a Harry y a Jaymes y después le tendió la mano a Draco.

—Vamos, los están esperando adentro. — dijo la castaña con una sonrisa.

—¿Están todos? — preguntó Harry.

—No, en realidad solamente seremos nosotros, Ginny y los señores Weasley. Los demás se disculparon pero creo que preferían ver cómo... iban las cosas primero.

—Bien. — dijo Harry antes de indicarle a Draco, con un pequeño golpe en su hombro, que pasara antes que él.

Mientras más pasos daba, más se convencía de que aquello había sido una muy mala idea.

—Bienvenido, Draco. — dijo la señora Weasley mientras se acercaba. Draco le sonrió incómodamente y le entregó los girasoles antes de que ella lo estrechara entre sus brazos, como si fuera un sobrino al que tenía mucho tiempo sin ver.

Draco reaccionó y le devolvió el abrazo débilmente antes de separarse.

—Gracias por invitarme. — dijo él mientras el señor Weasley le daba la mano y Ginny se volteaba para saludar a Harry, esquivando la mirada gris.

—Pasemos a la mesa, tenemos mucho de que hablar. — dijo Hermione al ver que el ambiente se tensaba.

La madriguera era todo lo contrario a la Mansión Malfoy, había ruido por todos lados, había movimiento por todos lados. Y todo era tan... colorido. Draco aún no decidía si le gustaba o no.

El señor Weasley se sentó junto a su esposa, a su lado estaba Hermione y al lado de ella Ron. Ginny después de él y, obviamente, al lado de Harry. Había una sola silla después de Harry y Draco inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que aquello tenía que estar planeado. ¿Una familia tan grande no debía tener un comedor más grande? Era ridículo. Pero no protestó por eso, decidió tomar ventaja de otra cosa.

—¿Y Jaymes? Solo queda una silla y ella no va a comer en otro lado.

Todos, que ya estaban enfrascados en una conversación, se quedaron en silencio de repente.

—Bueno, podrían sentarla entre Harry y tú. Junten las dos sillas y habrá espacio de sobra para ella. — sugirió Ginny sin despegar la vista de su plato.

—A mi no me molestaría. — dijo Harry.

Juntaron las sillas como había dicho Ginny pero no había espacio para la niña, lo único que pasaba era que las piernas de ambos estaban demasiado juntas.

—¿Qué te parece si la sentamos en nuestras piernas? ¿Mitad y mitad?

Draco asintió y Jaymes se sentó en las rodillas juntas de ambos. Elevó sus manos, buscando las mejillas de sus padres para pellizcarlas.

—Ey, más respeto jovencita. — dijo Draco mientras le apretaba levemente la pequeña nariz.

Cuando levantó la cabeza recordó el lugar en el que estaba y sintió su cara arder de vergüenza. Todos los miraban como si fueran la cosa más tierna que hubieran visto en sus vidas.

—No sé qué cosa hayas hecho pero esa niña te adora, Malfoy. — exclamó Ron para romper el silencio.

—Claro que me adora, soy su padre.

Todos rieron ante las palabras del rubio, todos menos cierto moreno a su lado que sólo estaba sonriendo como si acabara de derrotar a Voldemort por segunda vez.

—Es tan extraño ver que ahora estén relacionados de esta manera, ya sabes, criando a una niña casi juntos y todo eso. — soltó la señora Weasley.

—Bueno, si es extraño para ustedes, imagine para mi. Jamás pensé volver a ver a Harry y jamás pensé volver al mundo mágico, aunque fuera por un fin de semana, toda ésta situación es de locos.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con sus palabras.

—Pero Draco ¿Puedo llamarte Draco, verdad? — habló de repente Arthur.

—Por favor.

—Bueno, Draco, tienes que saber que eres tan bienvenido en esta casa como lo son tu hija y Harry. No tienes que pensar en nosotros como enemigos o rivales, hay que olvidar todo ese pasado y empezar de cero. — dijo el señor Weasley con una sonrisa sincera.

—Además, aunque admito que al principio quería golpear a Harry, creo que lo conozco y sé que si él fue capaz de guardarte cariño es por una razón. Harry no entrega su corazón a cualquier persona y sé que si lo hizo contigo es porque has cambiado y para bien. Incluso si no están juntos, creo que estarán relacionados toda su vida por la niña así que quiero que sepas que tienes todo mi apoyo y el de Hermione. — interrumpió Ron, con la cara más roja de lo normal.

Harry le sonrió en agradecimiento y Hermione le dio un beso en la mejilla para demostrarle que estaba orgullosa de su actitud.

Draco no esperaba eso. Esperaba que lo llenaran de amenazas sobre cuidar bien de la niña y dejar a Harry en paz. Definitivamente no se esperaba que esas personas, a las que tanto daño había hecho, lo recibieran de esa manera.

La cena transcurrió entre preguntas incómodas y bromas para aligerar el ambiente. Cuando todos terminaban el postre, Molly se puso de pie y, con un movimiento de varita, apareció una caja color verde con un moño gris en la mesa.

—Esto es algo tonto, solamente quería hacer algo simbólico para que las palabras que ya dijimos tengan significado, además sé que acaba de pasar tu cumpleaños así que es algo atrasado — exclamó mientras le tendía la caja a Draco.

El rubio los miró a todos sin saber qué decir o hacer. Tomó la caja y la abrió para encontrar un suéter color verde con una gran D bordada en la parte delantera. Seguía pensando que esos suéteres eran horribles pero en ese momento entendió porque los usaban. Molly Weasley había tejido un suéter para él, un suéter como los que solamente hacía para sus hijos y Harry, para su familia.

Todos los demás presentes lucían tan sorprendidos como Draco, nadie sabía del regalo antes de ese momento.

Draco sonrió abochornado antes de tomar el suéter y ponérselo. Volteó a ver a Harry y dijo:

—¿Y bien?

Todos comenzaron a gritar y a aplaudir y Jaymes sacó otro suéter de la caja, uno más pequeño, de color violeta y con una J bordada. Harry se lo puso y todos comenzaron a reír porque le quedaba grande. Hermione les tomó una foto mientras sonreían distraídos.

Después de aquello todos comenzaron a recoger la mesa, Ron propuso quedarse en la sala a tomar unos tragos pero Draco se excusó diciendo que estaba cansado y quería despertarse temprano para poder aprovechar el día siguiente. Hermione se ofreció a llevarlo hasta la habitación que le tenían preparada. Cuando entraron se dio cuenta de que habían dos camas individuales y una más pequeña.

—¿Alguien más duerme aquí? — preguntó.

—Harry y Jaymes duermen aquí cuando se quedan, agregamos una cama. No hay cuartos suficientes para ponerte en uno solo pero si te molesta Jaymes puede dormir conmigo y Harry en el sofá, ya habíamos contemplado la posibilidad de que no quisieras...

—Por favor, Granger, soy un adulto. No voy a hacer un escándalo por compartir habitación con mi ex novio. Estaré bien, gracias por preocuparte.

—Bueno, supongo que nos vemos mañana. Que descanses.

—Buenas noches, Granger.

La chica salió de la habitación y Draco se cambió de ropa, poniéndose su pijama negro. Intentó dormir pero su mente parecía no querer dejar de trabajar tan temprano. Se paró y caminó hasta la ventana, que daba al patio trasero. Pensó que podía bajar y llegar hasta ahí sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Necesitaba aire fresco y estar solo un momento así que bajó las escaleras con cuidado y caminó hasta la puerta trasera, la cual se encontraba abierta para su buena suerte.

Salió y se sentó en el pasto, sin importarle si manchaba sus pantalones de pijama. La noche estaba estrellada y casi podía escuchar aquella canción muggle* que Bernard amaba a lo lejos.

—Precioso ¿no? El cielo de hoy, quiero decir. — escuchó decir a alguien. Ginny Weasley salió de entre las sombras y se sentó a su lado. Inmediatamente sintió ganas de huir pero se obligó a quedarse, sin embargo no respondió a la pregunta de la pelirroja.

—Tienes todo el derecho del mundo a odiarme, Malfoy. Lo que hice fue horrible y quizá si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes tú no hubieras tenido que huir. Sé que Harry te hubiera ayudado en sexto año, sé que hubieras luchado de nuestro lado, al lado de Harry. Pero también sé que las cosas no se arreglan con decir lo siento así que no puedo hacer más que asegurarte que en serio estoy arrepentida.

—Creo que ya no importa Weasley, de verdad.

—Bueno, tienes algo de razón, no importa lo que yo haya hecho porque, a pesar de todo, tú y Harry se volvieron a encontrar cuando era casi imposible que eso pasara. Ustedes dos siempre están orbitando juntos, se pertenecen. Ahora lo comprendo.

—Eso no importa ya, Harry y yo no estamos juntos y nunca lo volveremos a estar, fue un error. — respondió con tristeza el rubio.

—Malfoy, sé que Harry te ama y sé que tú lo amas a él. El día que yo encuentre a alguien que me ame de esa manera, ese día luchare por lo que tenga con esa persona cueste lo que cueste. El amor solamente entra a tu vida una vez, no dejes que sólo esté de paso. Sé lo que piensas porque Harry me lo contó y en serio, te equivocas al creer que le haces bien a Harry obligándolo a estar lejos de ti. Sí, Harry extrañaba el mundo mágico pero te aseguro que es más capaz de vivir sin todo esto que sin ti y su hija.

—Gracias Ginny pero sé mis razones y hace unos días comencé otra relación, estoy superando todo y por eso vine hoy, para dar por finalizado este asunto de mi rivalidad con tu familia. Quiero que las cosas estén bien por Jaymes.

—Sólo piensa en lo que te dije, Malfoy. Lucha por Harry si es que aún lo amas y no pongas de pretexto su felicidad porque hace mucho que no conoce el significado de esa palabra. — Dijo la pelirroja poniéndose de pie.

—Ginny. — la llamó Draco antes de que se alejara más.

—¿Sí?

—Gracias.

Ella sonrió e hizo su camino de vuelta a la casa.

Draco decidió que era mejor irse a dormir, al parecer la privacidad en esa casa era algo inexistente. Necesitaba pensar en todo lo que había vivido esa noche, todas las cosas que había esperado y lo mucho que se había decepcionado. Los Weasley estaban dispuestos a aceptarlo, al menos por Jaymes. Y ahí había otro punto, ellos querían a Jaymes y él ya había aceptado a la niña como su hija. Si ellos querían a su hija, él no podía odiarlos.

Caminó hasta la habitación que le habían asignado y descubrió que Harry ya estaba ahí, durmiendo con la ropa puesta, en la cama que él había elegido más temprano. Tenía abrazada la camisa que Draco había dejado ahí para ponerse el pijama.

El rubio sonrió y caminó hasta el otro extremo, pasando por la cama en la que Jaymes ya estaba dormida.

—Pensé que te habías ido. — escuchó la voz de Harry.

—¿A dónde iría?

—No lo sé, a tu casa. Cuando entré y no te vi pensé que te habías arrepentido de venir y te habías ido.

—Sólo necesitaba un tiempo a solas.

—Bien.

Por unos minutos lo único que escucharon fue la respiración del otro. Ambos sabían que el otro estaba despierto y el silencio se hacía cada vez más incómodo.

—Gracias por venir, no esperaba que lo hicieras realmente. — susurró Harry, para no despertar a la niña.

—Por supuesto que no lo esperabas, tú sigues pensando que yo soy un asco de persona.

—Yo no creo eso, si lo dije alguna vez fue porque estaba molesto. Tú sabes que en realidad es todo lo contrario.

Draco no contestó, decidió fingir que dormía para no seguir con esa conversación que comenzaba a desviarse a terreno peligroso.

* * *

Al día siguiente se despertó más temprano de lo normal, Harry y Jaymes aún dormían así que decidió cambiarse y bajar.

—¿Estás bien, Draco? ¿Necesitas algo? — le preguntó la señora Weasley al encontrarse con él antes de bajar las escaleras.

—Sí, todo bien, Harry y Jaymes aún duermen así que pensé en bajar, quizá deba...

—No, no, no. Puedes quedarte, voy a preparar el desayuno ¿Me acompañas?

—Yo, no sé, es que...

—Es que nada, Harry me dijo que tienes una cafetería así que quizá puedas enseñarme algunas cosas.

Draco no pudo evitar sonreír ante la idea de Harry hablando sobre él.

—Bueno, es verdad pero nosotros cocinamos sin magia.

—Creo que podré sobrevivir sin magia por unos minutos, vamos.

Draco asintió y caminaron hasta la cocina. Mientras le enseñaba a hacer panqueques rellenos, la mujer no le quitaba los ojos de encima, quizá evaluando si todo lo que Harry le había contado sobre él era verdad.

—¿Ha sido muy difícil? Criar a la niña, digo. Yo sé lo que es tener hijos, y de sobra, pero me imagino que para ti no fue nada fácil.

—No lo fue, ha sido complicado y aún sigo tratando de ser un buen... padre o algo así. No tuvimos ayuda de ningún tipo, Harry y yo nos vimos obligados a aprender solos. Éramos él, yo y Jaymes, nadie más. Vivimos en una burbuja por algún tiempo. Quizá no fue sano habernos encerrado de esa manera en nosotros mismos pero éramos tan felices.

—¿Es por eso que te molestó que hayamos aparecido de pronto a intentar entrar en su vida de nuevo? ¿Rompimos su burbuja?

—No me molestó eso, en realidad no estoy molesto con Harry en ningún aspecto.

—Entonces no entiendo tus motivos para haber hecho lo que hiciste. Mira, está mal que yo diga esto y probablemente Harry me mataría si lo sabe pero, el día que llegó... Ese día estaba destrozado. Nos dijo que le habías pedido que se alejara y bueno, Hermione y Ron lo convencieron de ir a buscarte para razonar contigo y lo hizo pero al parecer se arrepintió a medio camino porque volvió demasiado pronto y peor de lo que había llegado. Por tres días estuvo encerrado y, cada que pasaba al lado de su puerta, lo escuchaba llorar. Ahora está mejor pero se refugia en el trabajo, no sale de la librería y a veces no viene en mucho tiempo. Él lo está intentando pero yo puedo ver que no lo va a lograr. No sé qué haya pasado entre ustedes pero sé que Harry no te va a superar. Debes saber que es como un hijo para mi y que me duele verlo así.

Draco se quedó callado por un momento, sin saber qué decir.

—Draco, debes saber que ustedes no vivían en una burbuja, las familias no funcionan así. Ustedes están unidos por un lazo y ese lazo no se va a romper nunca, los tres, estén en donde estén, siempre van a estar unidos. Esos lazos son lo suficientemente largos para darle la vuelta al mundo tres veces, no importa lo lejos que estén el uno del otro. Deberías acostumbrarte a estar atado a Harry para siempre porque así va a ser a pesar de tus esfuerzos.

Draco sólo le sonrió y comenzaron a poner la mesa. Todos fueron bajando poco a poco. Ginny le dijo buenos días cuando se sentó a la mesa y él le sonrió.

—¿Tú lo hiciste, verdad? — le preguntó Harry una vez que todos estuvieron sentados a la mesa y comiendo.

Draco asintió y todos comenzaron a elogiar su habilidad para la cocina.

La tarde pasó de manera tranquila y rápida, habían improvisado un juego de quidditch, sólo buscaron la snitch, sin equipos. Draco no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había extrañado volar hasta que sus pies se despegaron del suelo. Atrapó la snitch dos de las seis veces que jugaron, Ginny una y Harry todas las demás. Ron entró enfurruñado a la casa diciendo que él no era buscador y que ese juego había estado arreglado.

Harry fue corriendo a buscar a Jaymes una vez que el juego acabó, ella jugueteaba en el pasto bajo el cuidado de la señora Weasley. La levantó y la aventó por los aires para después atraparla. La niña reía y reía sin poder evitarlo. Había estado enojada porque ella quería volar también pero el enojo nunca le duraba y menos ahora que tenía a sus dos padres juntos.

Draco se acercó y Harry bajó a la niña.

—¿Quieres ver la librería? Está cerrada pero te la puedo mostrar si quieres. — le preguntó el moreno.

Draco aceptó y entraron a la casa en busca de Hermione.

—Oye ¿Te molestaría cuidar a Jay un rato? Llevaré a Draco a la librería.

—Sabes que no, Harry. Vayan, yo la cuidaré.

—¿Van a salir? Voy con ustedes, necesito comprar un par de cosas y... — un pisotón de Hermione lo interrumpió. — Digo, vayan, vayan, yo iré después.

Harry comenzó a reír y guió a Draco hasta la chimenea para poder ir al callejón Diagon.

Cuando llegaron Draco se dio cuenta de lo mucho que se parecía el lugar a la librería que él conocía. La diferencia era que habían secciones mágicas y secciones muggles y que era un poco más grande.

—Tuve que usar mi verdadero apellido, hubiera sido una mala idea seguir usando el Malfoy para el nombre aquí ¿No crees? — dijo Harry a sus espaldas.

Draco sólo comenzó a reír y se giró para encararlo.

—Me alegra mucho que tu sueño se esté cumpliendo. Este lugar es increíble.

—No todos mis sueños se están cumpliendo y si, esto está bien, pero podría estar mil veces mejor. — respondió el moreno, acercándose a él.

—Harry, no.

—¿No qué?

—No empieces con esto. Ya es demasiado tarde para nosotros. Todo lo que hago lo hago por Jaymes, porque es mi hija y la adoro. Tú solo te alejaste y pusiste la distancia entre nosotros.

—Porque estaba molesto y sabía que si me explicabas las cosas te iba a perdonar y no quería eso. Si estaba enojado contigo quizá podría odiarte y así superarte más fácil, pero no fue así. Ahora lo sé, sé que te extraño y que no puedo estar lejos de ti.

—Harry, por favor...

—No. Draco, Jaymes es feliz aquí, sé que no pertenece a este mundo pero venir de visita de vez en cuando no hará ningún daño. Y tú, ya ves que puedes estar bien con los Weasley, ellos están dispuestos a aceptarte y...

—Así que era eso. Ellos no me invitaron porque Jaymes se los pidiera, lo hicieron porque tú se los pediste. Querías probar un punto.

—Lo que te dije de la niña fue verdad, pero también es cierto que ellos no lo hicieron por iniciativa propia, yo tuve mucho que ver.

—No puedo creer que usaras a Jaymes para hacerme venir aquí e intentar convencerme de volver.

—No la usé, es que...

—Harry, por favor olvida esto, tenemos que dar vuelta a la página. Seamos amigos.

—¿Amigos? Yo no quiero ser tu amigo, Draco.

—Harry...

—Por favor. — susurró Harry antes de tomar sus labios de manera desesperada. Los brazos de Draco lo traicionaron en su intento de alejar al moreno, acercándolo más en su lugar. Estaba perdido entre sus labios, entre sus brazos. Harry acariciaba su pecho por debajo de la camisa y Draco sintió que las rodillas le fallaban en su función de mantenerlo de pie. Todo lo que podía sentir y pensar en ese momento era Harry. Y entonces una sonrisa más apareció desde el fondo de su cabeza. Bernard deseándole buena suerte antes de irse la noche anterior, Bernard sonriendo y animando a Draco a ir a la casa de la familia adoptiva de su ex novio porque confiaba en él, Bernard tomándole la mano y dejando un beso en ella antes de irse cada mañana.

Se separó de Harry y se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Sollozó mientras miraba a Harry a los ojos. No podía hacer eso, Bernard no lo merecía. Amaba a Harry pero él no podía volver al mundo mágico por más que el moreno insistiera en que era fácil. Bernard era un buen chico y no se merecía migajas de amor. Había decidido intentar quererle como se merecía y Harry besándole definitivamente no estaba ayudando.

—Draco, puedes alejarme ahora pero quiero que sepas que no me voy a rendir. Voy a luchar por ti porque te amo y eres mi familia. Jaymes es nuestra hija y lo sabes, lo sientes. Si yo supiera que no me amas, me rendiría. Pero sé que lo haces así que aquí estaré hasta que te des cuenta.

—Me tengo que ir, diles a todos que les agradezco que me hayan recibido. Y cuida a Jaymes, yo... Me tengo que ir. — dijo Draco mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas, listo para aparecerse directo en su casa.

—Espera. — le dijo Harry, entregándole una caja que había reducido en su bolsillo. Era la caja en la que le habían obsequiado su suéter. Cuando el rubio la tomó Harry aprovechó para envolverlo en un abrazo.

—Gracias. — le respondió Draco con una sonrisa débil, separándose y mirándole una vez más antes de irse.

Cuando llegó al departamento se aventó a la cama, dejando caer accidentalmente la caja y tirando su contenido al suelo. Se levantó y recogió su suéter y el de Jaymes, iba a tomar la caja pero vio algo que llamó su atención. Debajo de la tapa estaba una fotografía, supuso que Harry la había puesto ahí. La volteó y se encontró con la escena que había pasado apenas la noche anterior, la que había fotografiado Hermione. Jaymes sentada en sus piernas y las de Harry, los tres riendo e intentando ponerle el suéter nuevo a la niña. Draco doblaba las mangas para que no le molestaran mientras Harry lo miraba a él con adoración. El llanto volvió y no se fue hasta que se quedó dormido. La mañana del día siguiente lo encontró en su cama, con la ropa puesta y una fotografía abrazada fuertemente a su pecho.

* * *

*La canción es Vincent de Don McLean


	14. Capítulo catorce

Antes que nada y primero que todo: Perdón, perdón, perdón.

Estoy consiente de que tardé muchísimo en actualizar pero es que tenía otras cosas en mente y el capítulo empezado desde hace semanas pero no me convencía, la idea estaba ahí pero no podía escribirla. Podría haber subido la primera versión del capítulo hace semanas pero sin estar convencida de lo que publicaba. No quiero hacer eso, prefiero hacerlos esperar un par de semanas antes de subir cualquier cosa.

En fin, en otras noticias ¡Estamos a punto de acabar la historia! Faltan máximo tres capítulos según mis cálculos así que no desesperen que esto se nos va a ir volando. Mientras tanto les aviso que estoy trabajando en un one shot de más de 20k palabras que subiré en estos días. Será un regalo de navidad para algunas personas y obviamente será de estas épocas que comienzan.

También estaré comenzando un nuevo long fic apenas termine de subir esta historia y, honestamente, la idea ha rondado por mi cabeza por tanto tiempo que me emociona mucho poder escribirla al fin. Estoy segura de que les va a gustar pero ya veremos.

Muchas gracias por su paciencia y apoyo, significa un montón para mi. Ya saben que si comentan no me enojo jaja. Un abrazo.

* * *

—¿Y bien?

—¿Y bien qué? — respondió el rubio a su novio mientras ambos se encontraban en la sala de estar del departamento de Draco. Bernard estaba en la mesa ordenando papeles de su trabajo y Draco estaba en el sillón que estaba al lado, leyendo un libro sobre muggles viajando en globo.

—¿No vas a contarme nada acerca de tu fin de semana?

Draco había estado evitando hablar del tema con Bernard pero ya habían pasado cuatro días desde el incidente con Harry y el chico comenzaba a notarlo. Si continuaba así, podía comenzar a hacer conclusiones él mismo y no quería eso. Porque las conclusiones que pudiera sacar serían más acertadas de lo que se imaginaba.

—Me fue bien, ya te había dicho. Solo cenamos y arreglamos nuestros problemas anteriores, estamos bien ahora. Pase tiempo con Jaymes y ya.

El moreno frente a él no estaba del todo convencido de la respuesta. Los celos nunca habían sido algo propios de él pero sabía lo que Draco sentía por Harry y conocía toda la historia que ambos arrastraban, con algo así en mente era imposible no sentirse aunque sea un poco celoso.

—¿Hablaste con Harry? — preguntó en voz más baja de lo que esperaba.

—Sí, estamos bien. Por la niña, quiero decir. No tenía sentido seguir actuando de manera tan infantil y negar que ambos somos sus padres.

—Entonces... todo esto ¿Es sólo por Jaymes, verdad?

—Sí. ¿Estás celoso acaso? — preguntó el rubio, levantando una ceja.

—Quizá lo esté un poco. — admitió bajando la cabeza.

Esas reacciones que Bernard tenía ante sus palabras lo desarmaban, no sabía que hacer cuando él no cedía ante sus comentarios sarcásticos y a veces hasta malintencionados. Harry siempre le daba las respuestas que esperaba, Draco conocía cada botón que tenía que oprimir para hacerlo enojar o hacerlo sonreír. Pero Bernard no era Harry y a veces le costaba olvidarlo.

—Oye, perdón. — comenzó a hablar mientras tomaba con una mano la barbilla de Bernard, obligándolo a mirarle. — Ya te dije que no pasó nada fuera de lo común, me recibieron bien y la pase mejor de lo que esperaba. Ya te había dicho que entre Harry y yo no hay nada ya, no duramos ni siquiera un año, a la primer pelea las cosas se fueron para abajo. Creo que eso es motivo suficiente para darse cuenta de que no era una buena idea. Ahora estoy dándome una oportunidad de intentar una relación contigo, es todo lo que debería importar. — dijo dándole un corto beso para remarcar sus palabras.

Draco estaba mintiendo miserablemente y lo peor era que ni siquiera estaba intentando mentirle a Bernard, se estaba intentando mentir a si mismo. Porque necesitaba creer que no necesitaba a Harry, que su relación había sido un error y que podía llegar a amar al hombre que tenía en esos momentos frente a él, mirándole como si no pudiera creer lo afortunado que era por tenerle.

—¿Te puedo decir algo y prometes no molestarte conmigo? — le dijo el pelinegro con cierta timidez.

—Dime. — respondió Draco mientras miles de posibilidades cruzaban su mente.

—Promete que no te vas a molestar.

—Dime. — repitió.

—Está bien, ayer fui a hablar con Harry.

—¿Por qué harías algo como eso?

—Porque sé que tú ya no quieres tener nada que ver con él pero quería saber si de su parte aún tengo que preocuparme.

—¿Y qué le dijiste exactamente?

—Nada, simplemente hablamos como dos adultos y le conté lo bien que iba nuestra relación. Él dijo que estaba feliz por ti.

Draco no sabía si estaba enojado con Bernard por haberse atrevido a buscar a Harry o con Harry por no haber defendido las palabras que le había dicho en su librería días atrás.

—¿Estás muy enfadado? — le preguntó el muchacho, que se había levantado de su lugar para sentarse en el regazo del rubio, pasando sus brazos por su cuello.

—No contigo. Creo que es bueno que hayas hablado con Harry, que sepas que ninguno de los dos está dispuesto a volver. Es bueno saber su opinión, será de ayuda para muchas cosas. — afirmó más para si que para Bernard, quien ya se encontraba dejando pequeños besos por todo su rostro.

—Lamento haber sido tan estúpido, no quiero que pienses que soy como el profesor acosador que va a buscarte a la cafetería.

Draco le sonrió, definitivamente él no era como Patrick. Si podía superar a Harry, al menos parcialmente, con otra persona, esa no podía ser Patrick ni alguien como él. Aunque comenzaba a preguntarse si Bernard sería su mejor opción. El chico estaba más que enamorado de él y Draco estaba seguro de que haría cualquier cosa que él le pidiera. No le molestaba que la gente hiciera lo que él quería, por supuesto que no, pero no podía dejar de sentirse mal por ello. Harry Potter había sido un reto para Draco cada día desde que lo había visto por primera vez y una relación con él suponía pelear y después ceder para recordarle el motivo por el cual se habían enamorado, incluso aunque el rubio no lo tuviera claro. Una relación con Bernard suponía estar con alguien dedicado exclusivamente a intentar hacerte feliz. Draco no se consideraba una persona egoísta, no después de la llegada de Jaymes a su vida, pero tampoco estaba seguro de ser capaz de dar todo de si mismo para hacer feliz únicamente a una persona, olvidándose de lo que él quería. Era imposible para él corresponder sentimientos tan intensos como los que tenía Bernard por él.

—¿Sabes? Estaba pensando en hacer una cena para celebrar que por fin te instalaste en el departamento de nuevo. Podemos invitar a todos nuestros amigos, quizá sea divertido, mereces convivir con personas que no seamos Jaymes y yo al menos por una noche. — le dijo el moreno, en un intento desesperado por cambiar el tema.

—Nunca he disfrutado mucho las fiestas, siento que son para los invitados en vez de ser para el festejado. — contestó el rubio, arrugando la nariz.

—Por favor, será divertido. Además dicen que es de buena suerte el hacer una celebración cuando te mudas a un nuevo lugar.

—No es un nuevo lugar, he vivido aquí por años, simplemente pasé un tiempo en otra casa y volví.

—¿Siempre eres así de negativo? — soltó el chico con voz triste y haciendo un puchero casi infantil. Era adorable, en realidad todo en él era adorable, como un cachorro. Draco se preguntó si era una buena señal pensar en su novio como un cachorro. —Está bien, pero tú organiza todo si quieres hacerla, yo no tengo tiempo para eso.

—Lo haré, gracias, te amo. — dijo sin esperar respuesta antes de besarlo.

Le había dicho "Te amo" por primera vez la noche en la que fue con los Weasley y Draco había contestado con un patético "Gracias" que rompió el corazón del muchacho de ojos azules. Desde ese día decidió no responder nada cada vez que se lo decía. Simplemente le besaba y Bernard parecía feliz con eso así que no le dio muchas vueltas al asunto.

Se dejó enredar entre aquellos brazos que tanto le confortaban y se permitió emocionarse aunque sea un poco por la fiesta.

* * *

La noche siguiente Draco se encontraba acomodando la ropa que había sacado de la última caja de la mudanza, estaba oficialmente instalado de nuevo en el departamento. Era demasiado extraño el hecho de no sentirse en casa a pesar de estarlo.

Jaymes se encontraba en la cama, tomando malteada en un vaso con tapa y riendo cada vez que veía a Draco agitar la varita y doblar una camisa con la misma. Adoraba la magia.

El timbre sonó de repente y el rubio estuvo seguro de que Bernard no era quien se encontraba tras la puerta, ya que se había quedado a terminar trabajo atrasado en la oficina. No tenía visitas ya que era limitado el número de personas que sabían en dónde vivía, y esas últimas semanas solamente dos personas tocaban el timbre de su departamento. Bernard y Harry.

Abrió la puerta para confirmar sus sospechas y encontrarse a Harry vestido con una ridícula pijama verde con siluetas de lechuzas.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí, Potter?

—PAPA — gritó Jaymes antes de salir corriendo hacia los brazos del moreno.

Harry sonrió de oreja a oreja y alzó a la pequeña para envolverla en un abrazo.

—Buenas noches también para ti, Draco. ¿Me vas a dejar afuera o me vas a invitar a pasar? — dijo como si fuera de lo más normal visitar a las personas de improvisto por la noche y en pijama.

Draco se hizo a un lado y Harry entró para después dejarse caer en un sofá. Aquello era completamente increíble, Draco estuvo seguro por un momento de que estaba alucinando.

—Potter ¿Qué rayos haces en mi casa vestido de esa manera tan ridícula y con esa estúpida sonrisa de ebrio? — gritó el rubio exigiendo una explicación a tal locura.

—Vine a cobrar nuestra apuesta. — respondió tranquilamente. Evidentemente no estaba ebrio.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que escuchaste, hace meses apostamos a cual sería la primer palabra de Jaymes y yo gané así que vengo a cobrar lo acordado.

—Potter, no puedo darte una maldita cita, estoy saliendo con alguien por si se te ha olvidado.

—No te estaba pidiendo una cita en plan romántico. De hecho, vengo a invitarlos a una fiesta de pijamas. Y tú no te puedes negar porque me debes esa cita. Si no puedo tener mi cita al menos tienes que aceptar esto.

—¿Una fiesta de pijamas?

—¡Si! — intervino Jaymes gritando su aprobación.

—Sí, Jaymes, tú y yo. En la librería. Una vez me dijiste que la librería sería un lugar maravilloso para encerrarte todo el día y simplemente vivir ahí. Creo que hoy te tomo la palabra y te invito a una fiesta de pijamas.

—Estás loco. — dijo Draco mientras caminaba a la cocina por un vaso de agua y Harry lo seguía con la niña en brazos.

—Por favor, Draco. Dale a Jaymes al menos una noche en familia, no voy a intentar nada raro, lo prometo.

—Por favor. — dijo Jaymes con su voz infantil, poniéndose del lado de Harry de inmediato.

—¿Qué tienes en mente exactamente, Potter? Simplemente quiero entender tus motivos para hacer tantas estupideces.

Harry comenzó a reír con ganas antes de responder.

—No tengo nada en mente, solo quiero que pasemos una noche juntos los tres, tú mismo me dijiste que era mejor dejar de actuar como niños que se ignoran por una tontería.

Jaymes estiró los brazos hacia Draco y este suspiró antes de tomarla y dejarse chantajear.

—Papá, quiero ir. — le dijo fingiendo tristeza y poniendo su mejor puchero.

—Estoy comenzando a creerle a los muggles que afirman que los pelirrojos son diabólicos. — dijo mientras apretaba la pequeña nariz de la niña con suavidad. — Tú ganas esta vez, Potter. ¿Qué cosa hay que llevar?

—Solamente ponte una pijama mientras yo y Jaymes buscamos una para ella. — respondió con una sonrisa.

* * *

Draco sabía que la idea de Harry no era tan inocente como el moreno la había planteado pero, a pesar de eso, se dejó llevar y accedió a pasar la noche en la librería. Era una muy mala idea pero no tenía ganas de ir contra sus instintos y negar que quería pasar una noche con Harry, aunque fuera en diferentes camas y sin hacer nada más que hablar de Jaymes.

Apenas llegaron, Harry los guió a la parte de arriba en donde descansaban en el suelo decenas de mantas y almohadas.

—¿Dormiremos en el suelo? — preguntó el rubio.

—Sí, es parte de las fiestas de pijamas. Sería ridículo acampar aquí pero podemos dormir en mantas en el suelo todavía.

—Así que... en el suelo. — repitió Draco haciendo una mueca.

—Sí ¿Hay algún problema?

—Puede estar sucio, o pueden salir insectos en la noche o algo así.

—Es parte de la diversión. — respondió Harry, bromeando. — Aunque, ahora que recuerdo, no te importaron los insectos o el polvo cuando hicimos otras cosas en este mismo piso.

Draco se sonrojo de inmediato, dándole a Harry una mirada de advertencia.

—Dijiste que no ibas a intentar nada raro, Potter.

—Vamos, dragón, sólo estoy recordando viejos tiempos, no estoy intentando repetirlos. Quiero hacerlo, pero no lo estoy intentando en este momento.

Draco asintió, demasiado cansado para discutir, y se dejó caer con suavidad en las mantas, en las cuales Jaymes ya descansaba.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué cosas hace la gente en las pijamadas aparte de ensuciarse y dejar ser mordidos por insectos?

—Podemos hacer muchas cosas, podemos jugar, podemos comer, podemos...

—¡Bon! — gritó Jaymes desde atrás, refiriéndose a su personaje animado favorito.

Draco, que se seguía convenciendo a si mismo de que había aceptado la invitación de Harry sólo por Jaymes, aceptó ver una película como la niña quería. Así que pronto se encontraron los dos acostados con la niña en medio, viendo una película infantil acerca del conejo Bon y sus amigos animales. Draco se preguntaba en qué retorcido mundo un tigre podía ser amigo de un conejo y un pájaro sin comérselos pero prefirió no poner esas ideas en la cabeza de la niña que miraba la pantalla como hipnotizada.

—Pa ¿Tienes frío? — le preguntó Jaymes a Harry después de un rato.

—Un poco ¿Tú tienes frío? ¿Necesitas otra manta?

La niña negó con la cabeza pero señaló la parte que quedaba sin cubrir en donde las mantas se juntaban y ella estaba acostada. Tenía contacto con el piso así que por eso tenía frío.

—Está bien, cambiemos. — aceptó Harry, quedando a un lado de Draco, quien se tensó de inmediato.

La película era entretenida... Para niños. Pronto Draco se encontró luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos. Sin pensarlo, inclinó la cabeza hasta quedar recargado en el hombro de Harry. El moreno no se lo esperaba así que no hizo nada por unos momentos pero después se armó de valor y pasó su brazo por encima de los hombros de Draco, quién se retiró casi al instante.

—Perdón, no quise incomodar. — dijo mientras Draco se acomodaba al otro extremo.

—Shhhhhh. — fueron callados por la pequeña pelirroja que los miraba enojada por la interrupción.

—Draco, mejor ven conmigo, tengo algunas cosas para comer en el primer piso. Dejemos que Jay disfrute su película. — Dijo Harry en voz baja.

Draco sólo se paró para indicarle a Harry que iría con él.

Ambos bajaron y Harry fue al mostrador, en la parte de abajo guardaba dos pizzas y varios jugos en caja.

—Los jugos son para Jaymes, traje una botella de vino para nosotros pero no estoy seguro de que...

—Yo tampoco estoy seguro de que sea una buena idea dejarnos influenciar por el alcohol en estos momentos.

—¿Temes terminar besándome hasta que se te caigan los labios si bebes?

—Muy gracioso, Potter. De todas maneras, no necesito alcohol para besarte. Claro, eso si quisiera hacerlo, obviamente no quiero, contrario a ti que te la has pasado mirando mi boca de la manera menos casual posible.

—Ya sabes que estoy loco por ti, no tiene ningún caso ocultarlo.

Draco suspiró impaciente.

—Tiene caso porque prometiste no intentar nada raro hoy, dijiste que era por la niña.

—Oh, vamos Draco, sabes bien que yo siempre tengo dobles intenciones cuando se trata de ti.

—Confíe en ti, pensé que hoy sería diferente, que serías capaz de actuar con madurez.

—No, no lo hacías, sabías que íbamos a terminar tocando el tema.

—Tienes razón, soy un idiota por confiar en ti.

—¿Por qué sigues dándome la oportunidad entonces? Dices que no quieres que te busque de esa manera pero siempre accedes, sabiendo que lo volveré a hacer.

—No lo hago, simplemente me estoy forzando a confiar en ti.

—Deja de mentir, Draco.

—No estoy mintiendo, tengo un novio y...

—¿Y lo amas? ¿Eso ibas a decir? ¿En serio estuviste a punto de soltar esa mentira tan grande? Deja de engañarte, tú nunca podrás querer a ese niño de la manera en que me quieres a mi.

—No es un niño, deja de decirle así.

—¿Lo otro no lo niegas?

Draco le sostuvo la mirada, ojos grises contra ojos verdes, miles de palabras que no habían salido de sus bocas fueron dichas a través de esa mirada. No podía negar a Harry, ni siquiera en frente de él, ni siquiera por su bien.

—Draco, no me odies, no me puedes culpar por intentar tenerte de vuelta.

Al ver que el rubio no respondía, Harry levantó su rostro usando su dedo índice en la barbilla. Acercó sus labios de manera insegura y cuando al fin lo besó, Draco no respondió, no se derritió en sus brazos, no lo aferró a él ni lo empujó más cerca, no hizo nada.

Harry suspiró, su frente aún pegada a la de Draco. Quizá era un buen momento para rendirse y aprender a vivir con la idea de que Draco no volvería a él. Aquellos segundos se hicieron eternos mientras Harry intentaba dejar ir a Draco. No físicamente, intentaba dejarlo ir, dejarlo ser libre y vivir su vida en paz, sin complicaciones ni todos los problemas que el mundo mágico significaban para él. Besó su frente, resignado ante la idea de esa sería la última vez que sus labios tocarían su piel. Aquel beso para Harry significaba la firma de su rendición.

Pero antes de que se pudiera alejar, los brazos de Draco lo rodearon y lo acercaron a él.

No supo en qué momento las cosas habían cambiado y se inclinaron a su favor pero después de todo, Draco lo estaba besando. Y no sólo lo estaba besando, maldita sea, lo estaba besando como si el oxígeno que necesitara para vivir se encontrara en la boca de Harry.

En ese momento a Harry no le importó nada más que el hombre entre sus brazos. No importaba el pasado, no importaba el presente, nada importaba. Nada excepto Draco y sus labios insistentes.

— ¡Papá! — Escucharon la voz de Jaymes gritando desde arriba.

—Creo que se acabó la película. — dijo Draco con los brazos aún rodeando el cuello de Harry.

Ambos comenzaron a reír y se separaron para subir las escaleras y encontrar a la niña enfurruñada por haber tenido que estar sola.

Los tres se sentaron en las mantas y comieron pizza mientras escuchaban a Jaymes intentar repetir todo lo que decían, ellos le daban palabras complicadas y reían al escucharla intentar decirlas. Pronto se quedó dormida en medio de ambos.

Draco retiró el cabello que cubría su cara y después sus ojos se encontraron una vez más con los de Harry.

—Ven conmigo. — dijo el moreno mientras acomodaba las almohadas y arropaba a Jaymes.

Bajaron y se sentaron en un sofá que se encontraba en la parte baja, Harry había sacado una de las botellas y llenado dos copas y Draco no protestó como la primera vez.

—Cada vez que veo a Jaymes es como si hubieran pasado meses en vez de días. No puedo creer lo rápido que aprende, lo rápido que crece. — rompió el silencio Harry.

—Sí, bueno, yo que estoy con ella todos los días no me sorprendo demasiado.

—Me gustaría estar con ustedes todos los días.

—Harry...

—Nada de Harry, simplemente estoy siendo honesto.

Draco dejó la copa en la mesa que tenían en frente y, para sorpresa de Harry, se acurrucó en el regazo del moreno, pasando sus brazos por su cintura y descansando su cabeza en su pecho.

Harry lo abrazó también, no comprendía el cambio tan repentino en la actitud del rubio pero no podía negar que había necesitado estar así con él desde la primera noche que se alejaron.

—Como quisiera que las cosas fueran más fáciles. Que hubieran sido más fáciles desde el principio. — dijo Draco, abrazándose a Harry con más fuerza.

—Podemos hacerlas fáciles si queremos.

—Ya no, es demasiado tarde. Yo las complique.

—¿Estás hablando de Bernard?

—De eso y de muchas otras cosas. Harry ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

—Claro.

—Vamos a olvidarnos de todo por esta noche, solamente hoy. Solo quiero abrazarte y besarte todo lo que quiera, no quiero pensar en nadie más que en ti. Después podré volver a mi vida normal, solamente necesito una noche para continuar.

—Draco, esa es la peor idea que jamás has tenido.

—Pero no te puedes negar porque no serías capaz de desperdiciar una noche así.

—Me conoces tan bien. — dijo mientras se inclinaba para besar su cabeza.

—Te amo, nunca he dejado de hacerlo y nunca lo voy a hacer por mucho que intente hacerlo. Sólo quiero que lo sepas.

—Yo también te amo, Draco. Más que a nada. En este mismo momento me estoy conteniendo porque quiero ponerme de rodillas y rogarte que te quedes conmigo, que tomemos a Jaymes y escapemos a algún lugar al que nadie nos conozca. Empezar una nueva vida solos. No tendríamos nada al principio pero no importaría porque te tendría a ti y a Jaymes y eso es todo lo que yo necesito para ser feliz. Quizá podríamos trabajar solamente para cubrir lo básico, seríamos como hippies. — exclamó con voz soñadora.

—¿Qué rayos son los hippies? Potter, estás hablando tonterías. — dijo sonriendo.

Draco levantó el rostro para besar a Harry en los labios y callarlo.

Aquella noche durmieron abrazados, Draco abrazando a Jaymes y Harry abrazándolos a ambos.

Draco intentó quedarse despierto tanto tiempo como pudo, disfrutando del momento y de la cercanía de Harry, y sabía que el moreno había hecho lo mismo porque sentía su aliento irregular soplando en su nuca y provocando que se estremeciera.

* * *

El sonido de la canción favorita de Draco los despertó a la mañana siguiente. El rubio alcanzó el celular que había quedado en el piso el día anterior y volteó para ver que Harry se había vuelto a acomodar para seguir durmiendo, igual que Jaymes. Sonrió mientras contestaba la llamada.

—¿Draco? ¿Estás bien? — la voz de Bernard a través del teléfono fue como un balde de agua fría.

—Sí ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? — contestó tranquilo, restándole importancia al hecho de que no había dormido en casa.

—Bueno, salí tarde del trabajo, ya sabes, y fui a buscarte pero no estabas ¿Pasaste la noche fuera? ¿Pasó algo?

—No, no pasó nada, simplemente acompañé a Jaymes a la librería de Harry porque quería verlo. — contestó, consiente de que era una excusa patética.

—¿A mitad de la noche?

—Bueno, ya la conoces, es bastante impredecible.

Bernard no respondió de inmediato y Draco supo que iba a fingir que le creía, como siempre. Bernard solía fingir que las cosas no le afectaban y Draco solía fingir que no se daba cuenta.

—¿Quieres que pase por ustedes para llevarte al trabajo?

—No, puedo irme caminando desde aquí, está bastante cerca. — Dijo, arrepintiéndose de inmediato ya que sonaba desesperado por mantenerlo alejado. — Pero te veo en el almuerzo ¿Si? — añadió.

—Si, está bien. No te preocupes, no estoy enojado ni nada. Me gusta que seas sincero conmigo, eres la única persona que lo es. En fin, me alegra mucho que estén bien. Adiós, nos vemos.

Colgó de inmediato, sin darle tiempo de continuar o de responder.

Cuando volteó se dio cuenta de que Harry estaba despierto de nuevo, observándolo con la cabeza apoyada en una mano y una expresión triste en el rostro.

—Buenos días. — dijo Draco, intentando sonreír.

—Buenos días ¿Qué hora es?

—Las cinco.

Harry hizo una mueca y se pasó una mano por el cabello, dejándolo más alborotado.

—Ven aquí, aún es temprano. — Le dijo a Draco, extendiendo los brazos.

—No quiero quedarme dormido, quizá lo mejor sea que...

—Ven aquí, pondré una alarma.

Draco finalmente accedió y se dejó envolver por los brazos del moreno, sintiéndose más culpable que nunca después de que acababa de hablar con su novio.

Una hora más tarde Jaymes se despertó sólo para subirse encima de la espalda de ambos y dormir así, como un koala. Los dos sabían que eso iba a provocar dolores de espalda más tarde pero no les importó, de hecho, ninguno de los dos hubiera podido recordar un momento en el que hubieran estado más cómodos.

* * *

Había sido un día flojo en la cafetería y Draco se encontraba detrás del mostrador discutiendo con Bernard acerca de la fiesta que tanto había planeado el muchacho.

Jaymes había decidido quedarse con Harry, una vez que habían despertado definitivamente, unas horas atrás mientras Draco iba caminando al trabajo, rechazando la oferta de Harry de llevarlo.

—¿A quién has invitado ya? — le preguntó Bernard entusiasmado.

—¿Yo? Umm, a nadie, pensé que tú te encargarías de todo.

—Bueno sí, pero pensé que querrías invitar a alguien o involucrarte aunque sea un poco.

—No se me ocurre nadie a quien quiera en la fiesta. — dijo Draco, medio mintiendo ya que estaba pensando en Harry, pero fuera de él, se dio cuenta de que no tenía muchos amigos.

—Podemos invitar a todos los del grupo, ya sabes, con los que nos reuníamos.

—Sí, supongo que estaría bien.

—Quizá tus empleados también puedan ir.

Draco soltó una risa sin rastro de humor y se llevó las manos al rostro.

—No puedo creerlo, soy tan patético.

— No eres patético, simplemente eres un hombre ocupado que no tiene tiempo de salir así que deja de decir eso. ¿Quieres que invitemos a Harry?

—Pensé que eso ya estaba implícito.

—Está bien ¿Y Patrick? Después de todo gracias a él yo estoy aquí contigo.

Draco se dio el tiempo de analizar esa opción. El hombre le mandaba al menos un mensaje diario para invitarlo a salir y Draco no sabía si sentirse alagado o intimidado. Harry solía decirle que no tenía que preocuparse por Patrick, que lo que él sentía era más obsesión que nada, pero Draco recordaba lo obsesionado que había estado con Potter antes de admitirse a si mismo que lo amaba y se sentía culpable por hacerle lo mismo a otra persona.

Quizá no era la persona más comprensiva del mundo pero sabía lo doloroso que podía ser el rechazo. Fue aquello lo que finalmente lo convenció de aceptar.

—Bueno, espera aquí, le voy a marcar.

Draco fue hacia la parte de atrás y sacó su celular para marcar el número del castaño, quien inmediatamente atendió.

—Dean ¿Todo bien? Creí que jamás volverías a marcar, estaba preocupado.

— Sí, todo bien, solo quería avisarte que estaré dando una pequeña fiesta en mi departamento y me gustaría que me acompañaras.

—¿Te mudaste de nuevo?

—Algo así.

—¿Entonces David y tú...?

—No, ya no estamos juntos. ¿Acabó el interrogatorio?

—Sí, y por supuesto que iré, sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea.

Draco le dio la fecha y la hora mientras intentaba evadir sus obvios intentos de coqueteo y al fin colgó para volver al mostrador.

—Vendrá, como era de esperarse. — le informó a Bernard, rodando los ojos.

El otro chico apenas iba a abrir la boca para decir algo cuando la puerta de la cafetería se abrió, dejando entrar a una pelirroja que Draco conocía muy bien.

—¿Qué rayos haces aquí? — le gritó el rubio a Ginny una vez que esta se paró frente a él con una sonrisa.

—Vengo a hablar contigo, claro está.

—Bueno, pues habla.

—No lo creo. — dijo, señalando a Bernard. — Quiero hablar contigo a solas.

Bernard los miró a ambos con confusión pero después decidió que era mejor irse.

—Yo ya me iba de todas maneras, Draco, pasaré por tu casa en la noche.

Les informó antes de acercarse a y darle un corto beso en los labios. El rubio asintió con una sonrisa tímida antes de encarar a la pelirroja.

—Ay, luces tan enamorado, Malfoy.

—No me llames así, aquí no soy Malfoy, soy Dean.

—Lo siento, Dean. Pero si, pareces tan enamorado, creo que me equivoqué al aconsejarte que volvieras con Harry.

Draco no dijo nada, por alguna razón las palabras de la chica lo estaban molestando demasiado. Le agradaba más cuando insistía en que Harry y él eran almas gemelas que ahora que lo felicitaba por su relación con Bernard.

—Bueno, pero no es de eso de lo que venía a hablar. Quería tu bendición para retomar mi relación con Harry.

Draco estuvo seguro de que, si hubiera estado tomando agua, en ese momento la cara de Ginny Weasley estaría empapada.

—No. — respondió antes de darse cuenta.

—¿No? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Acaso cambiaste de opinión y quieres a Harry de vuelta?

—No, lo que quise decir fue que no, no hay ningún problema y no necesitas mi bendición porque él y yo no somos nada, puede hacer lo que quiera. Aunque dudo mucho que una vez que estuvo entre los brazos de un Malfoy se conforme contigo, suerte con eso de todos modos.

En vez de ofenderse, Ginny comenzó a reírse.

—Bueno, no te preocupes por eso, tengo mis métodos. De hecho ya hemos salido y las cosas van bien, por eso he decidido hablar contigo.

—¿Has salido con Harry? ¿Estos días?

—Antier cenamos en su casa.

Draco sintió que un rayo le había caído justo en la coronilla. En su cabeza aún podía escuchar a Harry diciéndole que quería que se fueran lejos ¿Acaso esa era la razón? Se sentía estúpido y usado.

—¿Tienes algún problema con eso? Pensé que estabas intentado hacer que tu relación con tu nuevo novio funcionara y todo eso.

—Lo estoy haciendo y las cosas van muy bien. — exclamó a la defensiva.

—Me da mucho gusto, quizá algún día podamos hacer una cita doble y, quién sabe, si las cosas salen bien, después Harry y yo podríamos darle un hermanito a Jaymes.

Draco vio todo rojo en ese momento, el pensar en Harry tocando a alguien más le hizo hervir la sangre. Sabía que eso iba a ocurrir algún día cuando lo dejó para que fuera feliz, pero no esperó que fuera tan pronto y con una mujer, una mujer con el apellido Weasley para empeorar las cosas.

—No creo que esa sea una buena idea, Ginevra. Salir juntos es una terrible idea, a decir verdad. Mis gustos y tus gustos no son nada parecidos así que eso no funcionaría, te aburrirías si no vamos a algún bar de baja categoría.

—A ambos nos gusta Harry así que eso es un poco difícil de creer.

La sonrisa que había tenido en el rostro la pelirroja desde que entró solamente lograba exasperarlo más.

—Oh, Malfoy, si no me hubieras repetido hasta el cansancio que ya no quieres a Harry de esa forma, creería que estás celoso.

—No seas ridícula, no estoy celoso. Es más, voy a dar una fiesta en mi casa el próximo fin de semana, si es verdad que sales con Harry, dile que los he invitado como pareja. — la retó Draco, esperando en el fondo que todo fuera una mentira de la comadrejilla.

Ginny asintió y se despidió con una sonrisa. Mientras caminaba hacía la puerta se dio cuenta de que Draco Malfoy era más difícil de lo que esperaba, pero que, con un poco más de esfuerzo, lograría que él y Harry volvieran a estar juntos.


	15. Capítulo quince

Ginevra Weasley. Incluso pensar en el nombre le producía acidez estomacal. Nada quedaba ya de la amable muchacha que se había sentado con él en el jardín de La madriguera aquella vez.

Después de haberle retado a demostrarle que salía con Harry, Draco se sintió satisfecho consigo mismo pues sabía que lo que habían tenido esos dos nunca había sido real. Era imposible que estuvieran en una relación si no había amortentia de por medio.

Lamentablemente estaba equivocado.

 _Se encontraba tomando una taza de café mientras Bernard se duchaba después de haber trabajado horas extras, aquella noche sería la primera vez que se quedaba a dormir en el departamento de Draco y, a pesar de que no podían hacer nada debido a que Jaymes dormía en la misma habitación, el rubio se encontraba más nervioso que nunca. No se había atrevido a dar ese paso porque quería que el único recuerdo de alguien dormido a su lado fuera el de Harry. Mientras se preparaba mentalmente para la noche que iba a vivir, sonó el teléfono. Un vistazo al verificador le anunció que era Harry. Sin embargo, al contestar se encontró con la voz femenina de la comadrejilla en vez de la de Potter._

 _—¿Malfoy? Merlín, estas cosas muggles son alucinantes. ¿Me estás escuchando?_

 _—¿Weasley? ¿Por qué me estás llamando desde el teléfono de Harry? ¿Le pasó algo?_

 _El hecho de ser llamado a las 10 de la noche, desde el teléfono de la casa del moreno y por una persona que no era él, le hizo pensar lo peor._

 _—¿Qué? No, Harry está bien, demasiado bien si me permites decirte. Justo ahora está frente a mi, sonriendo de lado y viéndose tan atractivo que quiero golpearlo. De seguro recuerdas el sentimiento._

 _Draco estaba más que confundido. Si aquello era una broma..._

 _—Pero en fin, no hablaba para eso ¿Mañana tienes la noche libre? Es viernes, ya sabes._

 _—¿Acaso me estás invitando a salir? — soltó Draco, incrédulo._

 _Escuchó una carcajada desde el otro lado de la línea y a Ginny contarle a Harry lo que acababa de decir. Pronto el ex Gryffindor se unió a las risas._

 _—Malfoy, no eres mi tipo, aunque no lo creas. — dijo, aún riendo. — Pero bueno, no era eso, Harry y yo queremos invitarlos a cenar. La otra noche fuimos a un restaurante maravilloso y le acabo de proponer invitarlos a ti y a Bernard a ese lugar. Ya sabes, para ir familiarizando antes de la fiesta._

 _Draco no daba crédito a sus palabras. Así que la comadreja menor se encontraba en la casa de Harry, bromeado y riendo con él mientras lo invitaba a él una cita doble. Tuvo que admitir que la había subestimado._

 _Harry y él jamás habían cenado en un restaurante cuando habían estado juntos, pensó de repente y, sin quererlo, se encontró envuelto en celos._

 _—Le tengo que preguntar a Bernard, no creo que esté muy cómodo con la idea._

 _—Tonterías, tú sólo acepta y del resto nos encargamos Harry y yo._

 _Draco quiso gritarle que dejara de juntar sus nombres como si fueran un todo, como si Harry no fuera únicamente suyo y no de ella, pero se contuvo a tiempo._

Así que en ese momento se encontraba probándose una quinta camisa diferente mientras Bernard, sentado en la cama, le daba pequeños golpes con el pie a la alfombra, impaciente.

Se vió en el espejo, preguntándose si aquel atuendo era el indicado para ir a una cena con tu novio y convivir con el amor de tu vida y su ex/nueva novia que los había separado en su adolescencia. En ese momento comenzó a pensar racionalmente y a darse cuenta de que aquello era una locura. Una locura de la que era imposible zafarse a esas alturas

—Draco, te has probado como una docena de camisas, escoge una y vámonos ya, se está haciendo tarde.

—Oh, cállate, nos vamos a aparecer así que no hay problema. El verdadero problema es que casi no tengo ropa decente para salir a un restaurante.

—No es la gran cosa, deja de preocuparte de más.

Draco se vió en el espejo una vez más y decidió dejarse aquella camisa azul marino y ponerse unos pantalones negros. De cualquier forma no encontraría nada que lo convenciera al cien por ciento en aquel armario.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, Harry y Ginny ya los esperaban en la mesa.

La pelirroja era todo sonrisas mientras les daba la bienvenida como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Harry parecía incómodo pero, después de una mirada de advertencia de Ginny, comenzó a sonreír también.

—Me da mucho gusto al fin conocer a tu novio, disculpa que haya sido tan grosera la última vez pero es que Draco y yo teníamos asuntos pendientes. — dijo, guiñándole un ojo al rubio y provocando que este tuviera ganas de ahorcarla con el horrendo collar que llevaba puesto.

—En realidad me sorprendió todo esto, pero me da gusto que los cuatro podamos llevarnos bien, yo adoro a Jaymes y creo que debemos procurar un ambiente sano para ella, pasará de ser una niña huérfana a tener tres padres y una madre. — respondió Bernard, sonriendo y mirando a Ginny con amabilidad.

—Jaymes solamente tiene dos padres y esos somos Draco y yo, no necesita a nadie más y nadie más tiene derecho a proclamarse su padre o su madre. — soltó Harry en un tono de voz que hizo que todos lo miraran extrañados. Draco tuvo ganas de abrazarlo en ese momento más que nunca.

—Si, bueno, no era mi intención reclamar un derecho que no me corresponde, sólo quería...

—Ya, olvidemos esto y pidamos la cena, hemos venido a convivir, no a discutir por malentendidos absurdos. — dijo Ginny, casi en un grito.

Harry hizo una mueca de disgusto pero asintió y abrió la carta. Draco le imitó y así, con las cartas cubriendo sus rostros de sus respectivas parejas, le sonrió al moreno, indicándole que no estaba molesto en absoluto ante su reacción anterior. Harry le sonrió de vuelta, sonrojándose como adolescente después de su primer beso.

La cena transcurrió entre plática irrelevante resultado de preguntas por cortesía y bromas entre Ginny y Bernard, que parecían haber quedado encantados el uno con el otro. Mientras esperaban el postre, Harry se disculpó para ir al baño y Draco esperó unos minutos para hacer lo mismo y alcanzar al moreno. Se detuvo a pensar que quizá había sido demasiado obvio pero decidió que no le importaba, necesitaba hablar con Harry.

Lo encontró lavándose las manos, cerró la puerta con su varita y silenció la habitación después de asegurarse de que eran los únicos en el baño. Se recargó en la pared y se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de Harry. En cuanto este volteó, Draco le dedicó una sonrisa de advertencia.

—¿Así que un día me amas y me propones huir lejos y al día siguiente estás reviviendo la relación de portada de revista que tenías en el colegio?

Harry no respondió, solamente se giró para mirarlo de frente.

—¿Ya olvidaste lo que te hizo? ¿Lo que nos hizo? ¡Demonios, saliste con ella antes de ir a mi casa e invitarme a dormir contigo! No puedo creerlo, si no estuvieras aquí en estos momentos no lo creería. Pero gracias, me acabas de demostrar que estás lleno de sorpresas, Harry Potter.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Tú me pediste que me fuera, que te dejara en paz y viviera! Bien, estoy viviendo lo que tú querías que viviera ¿Por qué no estás feliz? No me quieres de vuelta pero tampoco quieres que salga con alguien más, eres un maldito egoísta.

—No te estoy prohibiendo salir con alguien más pero, Harry, ¿Ella? ¿Es en serio? ¿Por qué tenía que ser ella?

—¿Y por qué no? Tenemos mucha historia detrás, después de todo.

—¿Mucha historia? ¡Nadie tiene más pasado contigo que yo! ¡Nadie va a ser capaz de amarte como yo lo hago, sobre todo ella! Yo renuncié a ti por hacerte feliz mientras ella usó una poción para alejarte de mi.

—Era casi una niña, no es una mala persona por haber cometido un error en su adolescencia.

—¡Eso lo sé yo de sobra así que cállate y no me hables de errores!

—¿Eso era todo? ¿Me encerraste aquí para prohibirme salir con alguien más? No tienes ningún derecho sobre mi, tú mismo lo decidiste. Tú te sentiste con el derecho de decidir la manera en la que yo tengo que ser feliz, incluso cuando yo ya los había elegido a Jaymes y a ti sobre todo, tú no sabes lo que es bueno o no para mi porque si así fuera tú y yo estaríamos en casa, juntos. Así que no quiero que vengas aquí atreverte a prohibirme cosas.

Draco se sintió tan frustrado al darse cuenta de que Potter tenía razón. Decidió que no iba a quedarse ahí parado como un tonto por no saber qué responder y abrió la puerta, deshaciendo los hechizos y caminando directamente hacia la salida, olvidando que había llegado acompañado.

* * *

El sábado había llegado con un Bernard enfurruñado por haber sido abandonado a su suerte en un restaurante y una Jaymes aún más enfurruñada por tener que quedarse con la niñera mientras los adultos tenían fiesta.

Todo el mundo parecía estar molesto con Draco. Todo el mundo excepto Ginny, quién aparentemente estaba enamorada de la tecnología muggle y le había marcado a primera hora para confirmarle que, a pesar de la escena en el restaurante, Harry y ella asistirían a la fiesta.

Draco se preguntaba si aquella mujer era masoquista o simplemente le divertían los celos de Draco ya que la obvia discusión que había tenido con Harry hubiera ahuyentado a cualquiera del intento de ser amiga del ex novio de su novio. Pero ahí estaba, asegurándole que se presentaría a su fiesta.

Decidió no preocuparse más por eso mientras cerraba la cafetería temprano y se preparaba para llevar a Jaymes con la niñera, después ir a casa con Bernard y tener todo listo para la maldita fiesta. Entre más cerca se encontraba, menos ganas tenía de que pasara.

Bernard le esperaba afuera, arriba del coche ya que se había negado a bajarse y ayudar a Draco. No le importaba, después de todo si las cosas hubieran ocurrido al revés y fuera él quien hubiera dejado a Draco botado, la relación estaría terminada. Pero Bernard no parecía conocer bien lo que significaba la palabra "enojado" y a Draco le parecía perfecto.

Besó la frente de Jaymes mientras la dejaba en brazos de la niñera. Al darse la vuelta fue inevitable mirar hacia la casa de Harry, que se encontraba al lado. No habían querido cambiar de niñera, ya que no se podían dar el lujo de confiar en todo el mundo, así que seguía siendo la vecina de Harry quien cuidaba a la niña. Mientras subía al auto de Bernard miró la ventana de la casa de Harry que se encontraba abierta. No pudo evitar preguntarse qué estaría haciendo el moreno. ¿Estaría Ginny con él? ¿Pensaría horas antes de decidir qué ponerse? ¿Estaría dormido para descansar un poco antes de la fiesta? ¿Estaría pensando, aunque sea un poco, aunque sea con enfado, en él? Draco suspiró sin siquiera darse cuenta. Bernard, al escuchar el suspiro y voltear, le dedicó una sonrisa triste, dándose cuenta de la razón.

* * *

Bernard no tardó ni veinte minutos cambiándose y ya se encontraba en la sala, escogiendo entre los CD's de Draco aquellos que pondría en la fiesta. El rubio aún estaba en la habitación, vaciando su closet para decidir qué ponerse, cuando sonó el teléfono.

—Ponlo en altavoz. — le gritó a Bernard mientras luchaba con el botón de un pantalón.

—¿Dean? Hola. — escuchó la voz de Patrick. Draco salió de la habitación y se paró al lado de teléfono, sin tomarlo y dejando el altavoz.

—Hola.

—Dean, bueno, solamente quería confirmarte que voy a ir a la fiesta, estoy más que emocionado por esto, no he hecho más que pensar acerca de cómo será desde que me invitaste. Justo ahora estoy decidiendo qué ponerme.

Bernard hizo una expresión divertida mientras escuchaba la conversación que se suponía era privada. Draco le correspondió la sonrisa mientras escuchaba al profesor parlotear.

—... Y bueno ¿Qué color usarás tú?

—Aún no lo sé, no lo he decidido. — respondió el ex Slytherin.

—Es que estaba pensando en que quizá podríamos ir combinados, ya sabes, llevar el color del traje del otro en algún lado o incluso ir del mismo color, te podrá parecer algo cursi pero...

—Patrick, para por favor, no me gustan esas cosas y de todos modos creo que mal entendiste mi invitación.

—No, no te preocupes, no debí preguntar eso, sólo... Olvida que lo dije y nos vemos allá. — dijo con voz nerviosa antes de colgar.

Bernard soltó la carcajada que había estado reteniendo desde que Patrick había comenzado a hablar.

—¿Es en serio lo de ese pobre hombre? — preguntó entre risas.

—Creo que tendré que morir antes de ser capaz de convencerle de que no quiero una relación con él. Puedo tolerar amistad pero una relación, nunca.

—Hablando de relaciones, supongo que está enterado de la nuestra.

—No, no está enterado porque no le tengo que dar explicaciones acerca de mi vida personal. Y de todas maneras se dará cuenta hoy.

—No puedo creer que exista alguien con tan poca dignidad.

—Ya, no seas pesado. No lo puedes culpar por estar tan perdido por mi después de todo.

Bernard se acercó y le pasó los brazos por su cuello.

—En eso tienes razón. — dijo antes de inclinarse para besarlo.

—¿Ya no estás enojado conmigo? — preguntó Draco cuando se separaron.

—Creo que ya no, sólo quiero disfrutar de esta noche y dejar todo atrás, hoy comenzaremos una nueva vida. Tus planes para ampliar la cafetería comenzaron, yo estoy a punto de obtener un ascenso y Jaymes es una niña brillante, ya verás que todo va a estar bien. Estamos juntos que es lo que importa.

Draco intentó sonreír ante las palabras de su novio pero no pudo evitar sentir aquella sensación desagradable de que las cosas eran incorrectas, de que algo faltaba. El futuro que Bernard le ofrecía no le parecía para nada un futuro feliz ni deseable.

Pronto aquellos pensamientos fueron orillados en su mente cuando el timbre del departamento sonó por primera vez en la noche. Corrió al cuarto a terminar de vestirse mientras Bernard le daba la bienvenida al primero de los invitados y disculpaba a Draco.

Harry y Ginny fueron los terceros en llegar. El moreno llevaba una camisa verde y un pantalón negro que se ajustaba exactamente en las partes en donde tenía que ajustarse, volviendo loco a Draco, mientras que Ginny llevaba un vestido café que combinaba con sus ojos aunque apagaba un poco su cabello. Draco casi brincó del alivio que sintió al descubrir que no habían combinado atuendos.

—¿Puedo dejar mi bolso en tu habitación? No es que desconfíe de tus invitados pero ya sabes, nunca está de más algo de precaución. — le dijo Ginny a Draco una vez que estuvieron dentro.

El rubio asintió, guiándola hasta la habitación. Entraron y Ginny dejó el bolso sobre la cuna de Jaymes.

—Si no estuviera viéndolo con mis propios ojos no creería que este fuera el cuarto de Draco Malfoy. — dijo mientras tomaba el león de peluche de Jaymes para verlo más de cerca.

—En realidad casi no paso tiempo aquí y, de todas formas, una niña cambia mucho las cosas. Ambos dormimos aquí así que es más de ella que mío.

Ginny le sonrió mientras ambos salían a la sala de estar, en donde ya había más gente de la que habían dejado.

Draco pronto se vió de la mano de Bernard, saludando gente y haciendo preguntas cuyas respuestas no le interesaban. En lo único que podía pensar era en que Harry estaba ahí, en su departamento, con alguien que no era él y que él estaba ahí, recibiendo personas al lado de alguien que no era Harry.

Draco había encantado el comedor para que fuera más grande de lo que era en realidad, así que cabían todos perfectamente. Aún cuando no eran muchas personas, habían asistido cinco de los empleados de Draco, cuatro de sus antiguos amigos del bar, cada quien con otra persona que los acompañaba y Harry con Ginny. Cuando estuvieron en la mesa Draco se dio cuenta de que sobraba un lugar y casi sonrió al pensar que Patrick quizá había encontrado su dignidad y había decidido no presentarse.

Draco se sentó al lado de Bernard, en la parte más alejada de donde se encontraban Harry y Ginny. No tenía ganas de escuchar el parloteo de la pelirroja esa noche.

Mientras cenaban, Bernard era el que hacía que la plática fluyera y todos participaran. Pudieron haber estado conversando de temas interesantes pero Draco no escuchaba ni una sola palabra, se encontraba demasiado ocupado mirando con enojo como Ginny le daba a probar a Harry en la boca un canapé.

La música de fondo era uno de los discos favoritos de Draco y, cuando comenzó a sonar una de sus canciones preferidas, Bernard le devolvió toda su atención. Se le acercó y comenzó a cantar la letra en su oído, provocándole escalofríos. La situación comenzaba a incomodarlo, sólo antes de darse cuenta de que cierto moreno, del lado opuesto de la mesa, los miraba con algo que, más que celos, parecían ganas de asesinar. El rubio se dejó llevar entonces, atreviéndose incluso a voltear para besar la mejilla de Bernard.

La velada terminó siendo agradable después de todo. Draco parecía estar jugando con Harry a ver quién podía poner más celoso al otro. Los invitados se encontraban dispersos para entonces, cada pequeño grupo tenía su propia conversación y todos parecían estar pasándola muy bien.

El timbre sonó sin ser esperado y Draco dejó a Bernard con la novia de uno de sus amigos, que había resultado tener varios amigos en común con el muchacho, y fue a abrir la puerta.

Al abrir se encontró a Patrick, cargando una pequeña caja de regalo y un alcatraz que le tendió apenas lo vió.

—Sé que no te gustan las flores pero supuse que una no haría daño. Y aquí tienes un pequeño regalo para celebrar que al fin eres libre.

Draco tomó la caja y la abrió de inmediato. Era un reloj. Un jodido reloj de oro. Un jodido reloj de oro con sus iniciales grabadas.

—No puedo aceptar esto, lo siento. — dijo el rubio mientras le tendía la caja abierta.

—No te preocupes por el costo, el dinero no significa nada para mi, menos cuando se trata de ti.

Draco volteó para ver si alguien los estaba observando y, al ver que todos lucían concentrados en sus charlas, salió del departamento cerrando la puerta tras él.

—Escucha Patrick, creo que estás mal entendiendo toda la situación, yo no te invité con esta intención.

—No, no, yo sé que no, los regalos yo te los quise hacer, me gusta consentir a la gente que amo, no veo ningún problema en ello. Yo entiendo si necesitas más tiempo para superar a David y todo eso pero tú sabes que siempre he estado aquí para ti, tú sabes lo que yo siento por ti y que te voy a esperar el tiempo que sea necesario porque no puedo pensar en una mejor pareja que la que haríamos nosotros.

Draco se llevó las manos al cabello en un gesto de desesperación. ¿Cómo hacerle entender a Patrick que no quería tener nada que ver con él de esa manera ni en en ese momento ni nunca?

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose de nuevo los espantó a ambos y se giraron de inmediato para ver a Bernard asomarse.

—¿Dean? ¿Todo bien? — le preguntó a Draco, sabiendo lo complicado que se podía poner Patrick.

—Sí, yo solo estaba aclarando algunas cosas con Patrick.

—Está bien, cualquier cosa estaré aquí, ya lo sabes.

—Sí, no te preocupes, entra a divertirte, en un momento voy.

—Te amo. — le dijo Bernard antes de cerrar la puerta de nuevo.

Al encarar a Patrick la sangre se le heló. El hombre seguía mirando fijamente al lugar en el que el muchacho había desaparecido.

—¿Ya estás con alguien más? — dijo sin despegar la vista de la puerta.

—Sí, de eso justamente te quería hablar, verás...

Draco no pudo continuar ya que Patrick había estampado su puño contra la puerta, justo al lado de donde él se encontraba.

—¿Acaso estás demente? — le dijo Draco con la voz alterada mientras veía la pequeña marca que había dejado el puño en la puerta.

—No, lo que estoy es harto ¡Harto de ser tu maldito tapete! De que me uses ¡De que me hagas humillarme a mi mismo cada que tienes oportunidad! Estoy harto de quererte tanto y que tú sólo te burles de mi. — gritó, tomando a Draco por el cuello con una mano y con la otra manteniéndolo pegado a la puerta. Aquello lo tomó por sorpresa y no le dio tiempo de defenderse, la mano en su garganta le impedía gritar pero sabía que los gritos de Patrick pronto alertarían a alguien.

—No soy tu puto juego, no te vas a seguir burlando de mi, maldito muerto de hambre agrandado. ¡No eres nadie Dean Issacs, no eres nadie!

La puerta se abrió, permitiendo a Draco liberarse y caer en los brazos de Bernard, quién había salido junto con Harry, Ginny y un amigo más a ver qué ocurría.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? — preguntó Harry para después notar las marcas en el cuello de Draco y el estado de shock en el que se encontraba. Patrick tenía las manos a los lados hechas puño mientras veía a Draco con odio. Estaba tan distraído que cuando Harry lo golpeó perdió el equilibrio, golpeándose con la pared que tenía detrás.

—¿Te atreviste a ponerle una mano encima? ¿Te atreviste a intentar lastimarlo? No tienes idea en lo que te has metido, no tienes idea de lo que acabas de hacer. — gritó Harry mientras se inclinaba para tomarlo por el cuello de la camisa.

—Los que no tienen idea son ustedes. No saben de lo que soy capaz. Se burló de nosotros, David ¿Por qué no lo puedes ver? Nos invitó a ambos a su fiestecita para restregar en nuestras caras a su nuevo novio. ¿Por qué lo sigues defendiendo cuando es una basura y te lo ha demostrado? Cuando es menos que mier...

Otro golpe conectó con su mandíbula, haciéndole sangrar levemente.

—¡Cállate! No hables así de él, no hables de él en absoluto.

Patrick logró zafarse del agarre del moreno y de inmediato se puso de pie. No intentó acercarse a Draco, no intentó devolverle los golpes a Harry, simplemente los miró a todos con una sonrisa que era todo menos divertida.

La puerta se encontraba abierta de par en par y los invitados estaban asomándose, intentando ver el origen del alboroto.

—Puedes disfrutar de tu fiesta ahora, puedes follarte a tu nuevo novio una vez más pero que te quede claro que no vas a volver a saber qué es la tranquilidad mientras yo siga vivo. No haré nada mañana, puede que tampoco en un mes. Lo único que tienes que saber es que te voy a dar en donde más te duela, que vas a sentir lo que yo sentí todas las veces que me usaste para tu diversión. Y entonces el que se va a reír seré yo. — dijo Patrick con voz tranquila, mirando a Draco.

—Qué inteligente de tu parte amenazarme cuando hay tantos testigos presentes. — respondió Draco con dificultad, la garganta aún lastimada.

Patrick no dijo nada, simplemente se dio la vuelta y comenzó a bajar las escaleras para salir.

—¿Quieres que vaya por él? Podemos levantar cargos. — preguntó Harry una vez que estuvo fuera de su vista.

—Lo que quiero es que volvamos todos al departamento y nos olvidemos de que esto pasó.

—Te acaba de amenazar. — insistió el moreno.

—Ya deja tu complejo de héroe, estaré bien. — le respondió Draco mientras entraba al departamento de nuevo.

El ambiente estuvo tenso después de lo ocurrido pero ninguno de los presentes mencionó nada. Bernard insistió en llamar a un doctor para que revisara a Draco pero él se negó, asegurándoles que era una exageración.

Harry no estaba tranquilo, se había sentado en un sofá solo, olvidándose de que había ido acompañado.

Draco fue el primero que se atrevió a acercarse a él después de un rato, sentándose a su lado sin decir nada.

—No debes preocuparte, él no se va a acercar a ti, no mientras yo esté cerca. Y lo voy a estar, aunque tú no quieras. — dijo Harry en voz tan baja que solamente Draco le escuchó.

—No le des importancia, no le tengo miedo.

Harry no dijo nada más, se quedó ahí, mirando al piso como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

Ginny se les acercó y les sonrió de manera comprensiva. Draco esperaba que estuviese molesta después de cómo había actuado Harry pero no lo estaba.

—Tengo algo que quizá los pueda alegrar a ambos y hacer que se olviden de esto. Son algunas fotos que conseguí de Hogwarts y algunas son tan divertidas, incluso conseguí algunas de los equipos de quidditch, tienen que verlas, vamos, están en mi bolso. — les suplicó la pelirroja.

—No estoy de humor para esas cosas, Ginny. — dijo Harry sin mirarla.

—Vamos Potter ¿O tienes miedo de que me burle de la forma tan ridícula en que te vestías en el colegio? — le animó Draco, dejándose llevar por la curiosidad. Él no recordaba que alguien hubiese hecho fotos en Hogwarts de manera profesional pero le entusiasmaba ver aquella parte de su pasado. Además, si Ginny lo decía tenía qué ser verdad, no tenía ninguna necesidad de mentir.

—Está bien ¿En dónde está tu bolso? — accedió el moreno.

—En la habitación, vamos.

Los tres caminaron hacia la habitación mientras los invitados que quedaban continuaban sus pláticas sin verlos dos veces. Draco le hizo una seña a Bernard para que se quedara en donde estaba en vez de seguirlo.

Entraron esperando que Ginny les siguiera. El rubio tomó el bolso y se giró para entregárselo a la chica pero no se encontraba aún en la habitación. Ambos voltearon hacia la puerta, esperado ver a la pelirroja cruzarla pero ésta se cerró con un fuerte golpe y quedó sellada por, sin lugar a dudas, un hechizo.

Harry miró a Draco con pánico, dándose cuenta de que Ginny les había tendido una trampa y en ese momento se encontraban encerrados, solos en esa habitación hasta que ella decidiera liberarlos.


	16. Capítulo dieciséis

—¡Ginny! ¡Ginny abre la puerta, no es divertido! ¡Ginny esto no era parte del plan!

Después de unos minutos, Draco se cansó de escuchar a Harry gritando y verlo golpear la puerta de su cuarto.

—Potter, basta. Es obvio que ha insonorizado la habitación. Ya, acepta que estamos atrapados. No sé qué pretende esa traidora.

—¿No sabes qué pretende? Vamos Draco, no eres así de inocente.

—No entiendo de qué estás hablando.

—Es más que obvio que Ginny nos encerró aquí esperando que saltáramos uno en brazos del otro.

—Eso es una estupidez, Potter. Ella vino aquí contigo, incluso me pidió mi "aprobación" para comenzar a salir contigo. Siempre ha esperado una oportunidad.

—No salimos, Draco, creí que era demasiado obvio que todo esto era planeado. Solamente estaba intentando darte celos pero al parecer es inútil. Siempre que intento hacerte daño termino haciéndome daño a mi mismo. Pero ¿Sabes? Aún si lo consiguiera, si consiguiera hacerte daño de la misma manera en la que tú me lo haces a mi, sería completamente infeliz porque no soporto la idea de verte sufriendo. — el moreno se acercó a la cama en donde Draco se encontraba sentado. — Ahí tienes, ahora sabes cuán expuesto me encuentro ante ti, el poder que tienes para herirme y que usas aún sin saberlo. Puedes burlarte, no me importa ya.

Draco no dijo nada por unos minutos que se alargaron hasta lo imposible. Toda la vida se sintió vulnerable ante aquel hombre de ojos verdes que ahora le miraba anhelante pero nunca, ni en sus más locos sueños, se imaginó que fuera correspondido. Y por supuesto que ambos tenían el poder de herirse pero la única verdad era que Draco no tenía la intención de usarlo.

—Jamás me burlaría de ti, Harry. Y menos usando algo así ya que, te puedo asegurar, yo me siento de la misma manera. Tú no te das cuenta pero podrías destruirme con tan solo pronunciar un par de palabras.

—Me encantaría creerte pero no puedo.

—¿No crees que te amo después de lo que hice por ti? Te devolví la vida que tanto querías y yo no te pude dar.

—Draco, creo que esa mentira ha ido demasiado lejos, es momento de terminarla, me enferma el escucharte decir eso.

—¿Disculpa? ¿De qué mentira estás hablando?

Por primera vez Harry se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos antes de hablar.

—De toda esa basura de tu sacrificio por amor, los dos sabemos que usaste esa excusa para no lastimarme y ya te había dicho que estaba bien, que te lo agradezco pero deja de repetirla como si fuera verdad.

—Tú no crees eso en serio ¿O si?

—Por supuesto que lo creo.

—Entonces tenemos que hablar porque las cosas no quedaron muy claras al parecer.

—Bien, pues habla, al cabo creo que tendremos mucho tiempo.

—No, tú habla ¿Por qué crees que lo que te dije es una mentira?

—¿Quizá porque a la noche siguiente de que me echaste de mi propia casa metiste a un hombre a mi cama?

—Pensé que ese asunto había quedado aclarado.

—Si, me quedó perfectamente claro cuando anunciaste que estabas con él apenas unos meses después. Es más que obvio que ya tenían una relación, podía verlo en la manera en la que te trataba.

—Bernard y yo comenzamos nuestra relación el día de la cena con los Weasley, no sabes de lo que hablas.

—Draco, pasaste cada día con él ¿Cómo crees que yo me sentía cuando apenas me dirigías la palabra y a él le confiabas todo? Yo no me podía acercar a ti sin que él estuviera ahí con toda esa amabilidad que me enferma.

—Éramos amigos, ya te dije cuando comenzó nuestra relación.

—Su relación comenzó desde antes, lo podía ver en tus ojos, te conozco tan bien, no tienes una idea.

—¿En mis ojos? Si en serio crees eso entonces no me conoces ni la mitad de lo que crees porque, ¿sabes qué buscaba cuando veía a Bernard a los ojos en todos esos meses? Te buscaba a ti, gran imbécil. Bernard era tan amable, tan atento, tan dispuesto a hacerme feliz y yo sólo podía sentirme culpable por seguir buscando algo en él que me faltaba, que no me permitía corresponderle ¿Y sabes qué era lo pasaba? Que no eras tú, así de simple. Me engañé a mi mismo todo el tiempo.

—¿Y ahora le correspondes? ¿Qué fue lo que cambió?

—Nada ha cambiado ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? Quiero mucho a Bernard, es una de las mejores personas que he conocido y me odio a mi mismo porque sé que él merece que lo ame y que me quede a su lado pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ti y en tu maldito cabello que parece un nido de pájaros, en tu horrible sonrisa cuando llegabas cansado a la casa pero nos veías a Jay y a mi y fingías que todo estaba bien, en la manera tan estúpida en la que te ves cuando buscas tus lentes en el buró al despertar, en tus asquerosos desayunos que extraño tanto, en los insoportables besos que solías regar por mi espalda cuando pensabas que estaba dormido, en tus ojos, en tus labios, en ti. Odio no ser capaz de olvidarte y de necesitarte tanto que duele. Te echo tanto de menos. Odio que cuando piense en el futuro tú siempre estés en él aún cuando sé que eso no va a pasar. Y en estos momentos me odio a mi mismo por haber dicho estas cosas y, Merlín, estoy tan avergonzado que podría patear a esa chica Weasley si pudiera por encerrarme aquí contigo y provocar esto. — finalizó Draco, temblando y con las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Harry también estaba llorando y lo único que pudo hacer fue acercarse más a Draco y abrazarlo. El rubio de inmediato le devolvió el abrazo, aún temblando.

—Draco, me estoy sintiendo bastante egoísta en estos momentos, sé que Bernard es una gran persona pero ya me cansé de poner la felicidad de los otros antes que la mía y tú tienes que hacer lo mismo. Debes escucharme y considerar lo que te voy a decir ¿Está bien?

Draco asintió y se recargó en una almohada, mirando a Harry a los ojos y esperando para escuchar lo que este tenía que decir.

—Te amo, fuiste mi primer amor y quiero que seas el único, no necesito a nadie más, no necesito nada más. Te quiero a ti y quiero a Jaymes y quiero nuestra familia. Sé que yo amo el mundo mágico y que ahora tú lo odias y jamás querrás volver pero, Draco, no me importaría vivir en una caja debajo de un puente si es contigo. Quizá tú tenías razón y yo estaba obsesionado con volver al mundo mágico pero este tiempo sin ti me ha hecho pensar y he decidido que puedo vivir sin el mundo mágico, pero no sin ti.

—No te estoy pidiendo que vivas sin el mundo mágico, lo que estoy...

—Deja que termine, por favor. Si el mundo mágico es tan especial para mi es porque fue ahí en donde me sentí querido por primera vez, después de pasar una infancia llena de rechazo y maltrato. Ahí encontré una familia, amigos, a ti, aún cuando me di cuenta mucho después. Aquí solamente tuve maltratos, descubrir que pertenecía a otro lugar fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar después del tipo de infancia que viví. Pero después de encontrarte de nuevo aquí todo quedó claro para mi, no pertenezco a ningún lugar, te pertenezco a ti y tú perteneces a mi lado. Hay que dejar de comportarnos como adolescentes inmaduros que niegan lo que quieren por orgullo. Mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado y dudo mucho que lo hagan alguna vez. Si tú te sientes del mismo modo entonces hay que olvidarnos de todo esto y volver. Haré lo que tú me pidas, Draco, por favor.

Por primera vez en su vida, el ex Slytherin se había quedado sin palabras. Lo único que podía hacer era mirar aquellos ojos brillantes y esas pestañas que se pegaban las unas a las otras debido a las lágrimas.

—Harry...

—No, no quiero que me respondas ahora, esto no lo debes decidir a la ligera. Sé que tienes planes y yo no quiero interferir en ellos, te prometo que me adaptaré a la vida que llevas si eso es lo que quieres.

—Pero Bernard...

—A partir de este momento todo depende de ti, Draco. Te voy a dar una semana para pensarlo, no vas a saber de mi durante toda la semana entrante y el sábado voy a estar esperándote en la librería todo el día, hasta la hora en la que decidas ir. Por favor, no vayas si tu respuesta va a ser un no, si es así con no asistir será suficiente. Si me dices que no, ésta será nuestra despedida y yo lo voy aceptar — le dijo antes de colocar su mano en la mejilla del rubio y acercarse para besarlo brevemente en los labios.

* * *

Draco llevaba quince minutos fuera de la sala de estar y Bernard comenzaba a preocuparse. Sabía que estaba bien pero también sabía que estaba con Harry y la idea le hacía sentir un nudo en la garganta. Toda su vida había escuchado que la única razón por la que existen los celos es por la inseguridad y oh, si ese era el caso él tenía más derecho que nadie a estar celoso. No era una persona insegura ni con baja autoestima pero sabía, por supuesto que sabía, que lo que fuera que Draco sintiera por él, no podía competir con lo que su novio sentía por Harry. Conocía su historia de la misma boca del rubio y tenía que admitir que siempre había pensado que el moreno y Draco eran el uno para el otro, se complementaban de manera perfecta. Pero Bernard no podía evitar ser egoísta en ese aspecto, amaba a Draco y no quería dejarlo ir, no sin antes haber agotado todas sus posibilidades de hacer que el hombre se enamorara de él.

Estaban a punto de mudarse juntos y él le ayudaría a Draco a convertir su cafetería en un restaurante, como tanto había soñado el rubio. Jaymes lo adoraba y él se esforzaba por hacer feliz a Draco en todo aspecto. Por eso no entendía el motivo de la indiferencia, de la melancolía de su novio.

Harry lo había dejado ir, era injusto que volviera a intentar llevárselo de su lado. Se disculpó con los invitados y caminó, dispuesto a sacar a Draco de aquel cuarto.

* * *

Draco estaba recostado por completo en las almohadas, con Harry encima de él, besándolo. El moreno había intentado dejar las cosas en un beso inocente, queriendo respetar el tiempo que le había dado para decidir, pero al parecer Draco tenía otros planes ya que lo tomó de los hombros, llevándolo con él a la cama en donde las cosas habían dejado, definitivamente, de ser inocentes.

—Puedes quitármela. — dijo el rubio después de que Harry colara una mano bajo su camisa. Harry gruñó antes de comenzar a deshacer los botones.

Mientras Harry abría la camisa de Draco, la puerta se abrió para dejar entrar a una Ginny más que sonriente.

—Vaya, al parecer las cosas salieron mejor de lo que esperaba. En fin, deben ponerse decentes porque tu novio viene para acá con cara de querer aplastar algo y no quiero que sea a Harry. — dijo Ginny, dirigiéndose a Draco al final.

Ambos se pararon lo más rápido que pudieron mientras Ginny se sentaba en la cama.

—¿Draco? — preguntó Bernard, parado en el marco de la puerta.

—¿Si?

—Umm, sólo venía a asegurarme de que estuvieras bien ¿Necesitan algo?

—Necesitamos que nos dejes solos, no es por grosería pero estamos hablando acerca de los viejos tiempos, ya sabes, cosas que no comprenderías. — dijo Ginny, sonriendo inocentemente.

Bernard asintió confundido, disculpándose antes de volver a la sala, cerrando la puerta de la habitación, confiado en que Ginny estaba ahí. De alguna manera la consideraba su cómplice en sus intentos de mantener alejados a aquellos dos. No contaba con que la actuación de Ginny dejaba en vergüenza a más de una actriz que se decía profesional.

—Bueno ¿Quieren que los deje solos para terminar lo que estaban haciendo o...?

—No, no, no, yo me tengo que ir, Draco tiene muchas cosas que pensar. Gracias por todo Ginn pero deberías dejarnos solos a partir de aquí. Ya hiciste demasiado, vamos, te llevaré a casa. — la interrumpió Harry antes de que cayera en la tentación de quedarse ahí con Draco.

Ambos se despidieron, dejando a Draco confundido y frustrado. Había estado a punto de acostarse con Harry en el mismo cuarto en el que dormía con Bernard, mientras este estaba en el departamento. La culpa hizo que no tuviera ganas de quedarse en la fiesta, que ya era casi exclusivamente de los amigos de Bernard. Se disculpó con los invitados y se fue a dormir, intentando no pensar en nada y, por supuesto, fallando.

* * *

Toda la semana había tenido que hacerse cargo él solo de Jaymes. Harry estaba cumpliendo su palabra al pie de la letra. Ni una llamada, ni una visita, ni un mensaje.

Era miércoles y no había sabido nada de él desde aquella noche. Jaymes estaba molesta porque no la había ido a visitar y Draco bromeaba diciendo que, cuando al fin apareciera, podría golpearlo con el cesto de los calcetines sucios, idea que parecía agradarle a la niña, que se calmaba en cuanto Draco la mencionaba.

No había pensado en la propuesta de Harry ni una vez, evitaba recordar sus palabras, aplazando el momento una y otra vez, repitiendo que podría pensar en ello después. Una semana era mucho tiempo y él no quería atormentarse de más.

Bernard era el que sufría las consecuencias de aquello. Tenía que ver a Draco distraído, sabiendo que su indiferencia era causada por su encuentro con Harry y Ginny. El muchacho creía que Draco estaba celoso ante la nueva relación de su ex novio.

Cada día el rubio estaba más lejos de él y supo que no quería vivir con alguien que estuviera con él físicamente, pero con el corazón en otro lado.

Tomó la decisión de hacer un último esfuerzo y planeó un día fuera con Draco y Jaymes. Le propuso ir a dar un paseo y recuperar el tiempo perdido en los trabajos de ambos.

Draco era consiente de que el sábado era el día en el que se tenía que encontrar con Harry y también era el día en el que Bernard quería salir. Se quedó callado mientras fingía estar doblando unas camisas hasta que, minutos después, aceptó.

* * *

—¿Por qué Harry no fue a ver a Jaymes en toda la semana? — le preguntó Bernard a Draco mientras se encontraban en una banca, viendo a Jaymes jugar en una caja de arena.

Habían ido a comer y después Jaymes había insistido en ir al parque. Draco no pudo hacer nada más que acceder mientras pensaba en Harry y en lo que estaría haciendo en esos momentos. ¿Se habría cansado de esperarle? Eran las 5 de la tarde y él había dicho que estaría todo el día ahí.

—No lo sé, no me dijo nada. — respondió, tardando más de lo que debería.

—¿Se pelearon el día de la fiesta? — insistió.

—No, por supuesto que no. Lo que pasa es que...

—¿Pasó algo más entre ustedes? — preguntó Bernard, con cierto temblor en la voz.

—Creo que tenemos que hablar. — admitió Draco al fin, incapaz de responder.

—Si, carajo, si, tenemos que hablar. Tuvimos que hablar desde hace mucho tiempo.

Draco asintió, avergonzado de haber jugado con los límites de Bernard hasta ese punto.

—Mira, yo... Te quiero mucho, en serio, y es muy difícil que yo quiera a alguien. De verdad eres... No sé como decir esto. — dijo sin lograr hablar con la seguridad planeada.

—¿No sabes cómo terminar conmigo? Simplemente dilo sin más.

—Es que no es eso, el día de la fiesta hablé con Harry. Él sabe que es egoísta y que tú no mereces...

—Escucha, si alguien ha sido egoísta en esta situación ese he sido yo. Tú comenzaste la relación pero yo no la detuve, aún sabiendo que tú no necesitabas una relación nueva, necesitabas abrir los ojos y dejar de alejar a Harry.

Draco no pudo negar aquello.

—Perdón por haber intentado usarte. No lo merecías, tú vales mucho más que lo que yo pueda darte.

Bernard no dijo nada. Miraba a algún punto en el piso, sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

—¿Sabes? Harry me dio un plazo. Si hoy no asistía a la librería a hablar con él, entonces él se iba a alejar para siempre. Supongo que he arruinado las cosas en ambos lados y está bien, me lo merezco después de todo.

—¿Hoy dijiste? ¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí? Tienes que ir, Draco. No te preocupes por mi, voy a comprender si decides volver con él.

—Ya es tarde, probablemente ya se fue.

—Dijo todo el día, ahí debe estar. Anda, vete. Yo llevaré a Jay al departamento y ahí te esperaremos. Tienes que ir. — repitió, dedicándole una sonrisa triste.

Draco le sonrió de vuelta, sabía que Bernard estaba siendo fuerte, le estaba regalando la oportunidad de ser feliz de nuevo y eso significaba más para él de lo que el muchacho creía. Lo abrazó con fuerza y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de correr hacia Jaymes.

—Jay, voy a ir a ver a papá, si las cosas salen bien lo llevaré a casa hoy para que puedas golpearlo como acordamos ¿Está bien? — La niña asintió con una sonrisa. — Bernard te va a llevar a casa y va a estar contigo hasta que yo llegue, no voy a tardar. No le des problemas. — finalizó antes de mirar a Bernard con una sonrisa y buscar un lugar para poder aparecerse en la librería. La expresión resignada de Bernard casi le hizo volver pero el recuerdo de los ojos rojos de Harry después de llorar el sábado le convenció de no hacerlo. Tenía claro a quien quería a su lado y era momento de volver al lugar al que pertenecía.

* * *

La librería estaba cerrada y parecía que no había nadie dentro. Draco pateó una silla. Había tardado demasiado, Harry ya no estaba ahí. Probablemente se había ido con la idea de que Draco había decidido dejar las cosas como estaban. Otra silla sufrió el mismo destino que la anterior, quedando hasta el otro lado del lugar después de ser pateada.

—¿Se puede saber por qué rayos estás intentando arruinar mi mobiliario? — dijo Harry enojado mientras salía de entre los libreros.

Draco no hizo caso a la pregunta y se limitó a saltar a sus brazos, aferrándose fuertemente a su espalda.

—Pensé que te habías ido, grandísimo imbécil. — exclamó con voz ahogada.

—Estaba durmiendo en la parte de atrás, tardaste mucho en venir, te odio. — respondió Harry con los labios sobre su oreja.

—Yo te odio aún más.

—Te aseguro que no se puede comparar a lo mucho que yo te odio.

—Cierra la boca, Potter, yo te odio más.

Harry deshizo el abrazo y tomó el rostro de Draco entre sus manos.

—Tan hermoso, tan altanero. Extrañé tanto esto. Dios, te odio tanto. — le dijo antes de besarlo con fuerza, casi con enojo.

Los labios del rubio fueron acariciados, besados, mordidos, maltratados. Harry quería reclamarlos sólo para él, quería borrar a los que habían estado antes y después de él. Draco se aferraba temblando a su cuerpo.

—No puedo creer que hayas venido, hace media hora había perdido la esperanza. — le dijo Harry, separándose apenas un poco.

—Tenía cosas que hacer.

—¿Cosas como romper una relación? — preguntó Harry, esperando que la respuesta fuera afirmativa.

—Supongo.

—¿Y Jaymes?

—Está en el departamento con Bernard, él fue quien me convenció de venir y se ofreció a cuidarla y llevarla al departamento mientras yo venía para acá.

—¿Me puedo ofrecer voluntario para ir al departamento y recuperar a mi familia? — preguntó Harry, intentando sonar serio.

—Vamos, pero me tienes que prometer que mañana tomaremos el día libre y dejaremos a Jay en la guardería, digo, para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Harry soltó una ronca carcajada, la idea le sonaba a gloria.

Decidieron caminar hasta el departamento de Draco, que no estaba cerca. Usaron el camino para hablar, ponerse al corriente acerca de sus vidas separados y abrazarse todo lo que podían. Hablar con Harry de cualquier cosa le recordó a sus domingos en la cama, hablando de cosas sin sentido por horas.

Harry era su pieza en el puzzle, en cuanto volvió a su lado sintió que todo era correcto, que todo estaba en su lugar al fin.

Cuando llegaron Draco le pidió a Harry esperar para no tener que someter al pobre de Bernard a más espectáculo del necesario. A regañadientes Harry vio como el rubio abría la puerta y le invitaba a entrar después de comprobar que Bernard no estaba en la sala.

Las luces estaban apagadas y Draco pensó que tal vez habían decidido ir a dormir temprano. En cuanto prendió la lámpara de la sala soltó un grito. Los muebles estaban volteados, algunos hasta rotos y varias fotos se encontraban estrelladas contra la alfombra. Parecía que alguien había tenido una pelea fuerte en el lugar.

Harry entró corriendo después de escuchar a Draco gritar.

—¿Han entrado a robar? — preguntó Harry.

—No se llevaron nada, iré a buscar a Bernard.

Pero Draco no necesitó buscar más. Al dar los pocos pasos que separaban la sala de estar de la cocina fue capaz de ver la mata de cabello negro y rizado de Bernard en el suelo del comedor. Estaba inconsciente y tenía una herida en la cabeza. Se acercó para comprobar que siguiera con vida y después revisó con más calma la herida.

Harry había dado una vuelta por todo el departamento, revisando los daños y buscando algún rastro de magia en el lugar sin encontrarlo.

—Alguien le ha golpeado, está inconsciente. — le dijo Draco a Harry cuando este entró al comedor.

La expresión del moreno le hizo recordar algo que ocasionó que la sangre de sus venas se enfriara y su corazón comenzara a latir con más fuerza de lo normal.

—Jaymes no está. — soltó Harry, al borde del colapso.


End file.
